


How can I forget this?

by MasuLin



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 46
Words: 52,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasuLin/pseuds/MasuLin
Summary: Иногда события заставляют нас задуматься о реальности происходящего. Никто и не думает о том, что будет при похищении, а потом уже бывает поздно размышлять о своих действиях... Но что делать, если тебя похитили нелюди, а язык за зубами ты держать так и не научилась? Конечно же, бесить похитителей, драться и постепенно вникать в происходящее, паралельно разбираясь в своих способностях. (Или история о том, что нефиг модифицировать кого попало. Хуже будет, и отнюдь не тем кого модифицировали)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу работу с Книги Фанфиков. Она пока что не закончена, так что тут глав может быть временно меньше, чем в оригинале.

\- Хан Шинву! - дверь резко распахнулась и на пороге комнаты парня показалась черноволосая девушка. - Мы опоздаем!  
\- А? Да... ещё пять минуточек... - Шинву подскочил, но потом опять улёгся на кровать, собираясь досмотреть прекрасный сон.  
Девушка оказалась этим недовольна. Быстро подойдя поближе к парню, Юунг резко сдёрнула с него одеяло. Её могло бы смутить отсутствие одежды, если бы она будила его таким образом в порвый раз. Увы, таке происходит довольно часто...  
Резко вскочив с перепугу и зло посмотрев на гостью, Шинву вскрикнул и замотался посильнее в одеяло. Зыркнув из укрытия на девушку, парень прошипел:  
\- Ты что творишь?!...

Брюнетка, не обращая внимания на эксцентричный вид друга, порылась в завалах одежды и, выудив оттуда слегка помятую форму, швырнула ею в парня, отворачиваясь для приличия. Пока Шинву одевался, посматривая, чтобы Юунг не оборачивалась, девушка повторила:  
\- Мы опаздываем.

Невольно кинув взгляд на настенные часы, парень вскрикнул и начал собираться ещё быстрее.   
Уже через семь минут, этот странный дуэт нёсся к воротам школы, на бегу отщитывая секунды до смерти и пытаясь вспомнить, кто из учителей сегодня дежурный.

Юунг как раз костерила Шинву за то, что он очень долго играет в видеоигры, как вдруг она на секунду притормозила и сочла своим долгом сообщить парню в форме их школы, который даже не собирался спешить, чтобы успеть до начала занятий:  
\- Ты опоздаешь.  
На неё обернулось само великолепие: чёрные волосы развевались по ветру, глаза цвета свежей крови смотрели холодно и отчуждённо, но ни капельки не надменно, а все движения были такими элегантными, что девушка на секунду забыла как дышать.

Из ступора Юунг вывел резкий рывок и вопль в самое ухо:  
\- Мы опоздаем!  
Очнувшись, девушка двинула Шинву по шее и огрызнулась:  
\- Уж кто бы говорил!... - и парочка, костеря друг друга на все лады, дальше понеслась по направлению к школе. 

***

Над подростками, словно гора, возвышался мужчина и подавлял их своей аурой. Внимательно осмотрев опоздавших, он глубоко вздохнул и начал:  
\- Хан Шинву! - парень подскочил от этого крика. - Ты почему опять опоздал?!  
\- Ну... Я... - Шинву замялся не зная, что сказать. Выручила его подруга, придумавшая отмазку раньше него:  
\- Я помогала ему с математикой! Поэтому он поздно уснул: вы же знаете, что я его на пол пути не отпущу.  
Похоже, учитель купился на это:  
\- Хорошо... - он вздохнул и через секунду вывалил на девушку претензии:   
\- Почему опять без формы?! И опоздала! Эх... Наказание вы моё, - по отечески упрекнул учеников мистер Парк и сообщил:  
\- По пять кругов вокруг корпуса. Всем, - он сделал последнее уточнение именно для Юунг.   
\- Бысто!

***

Через десять минут пробежка закончилась, а к школе как раз подошёл встреченый ранее парень.   
На прибывшего недовольно посмотрел Учитель, прикидывая, что ещё не видел его в этой школе.  
\- Ты чего, тоже опоздал? Хотя... Я тебя здесь раньше не видел, ты новенький?

Юунг подняла голову и устало посмотрела на парня, даже не пытаясь подняться. Ноблесс что-то сказал на своём языке, но никто из присутствующих его не понял. Пока Шинву и Мистер Парк гадали над тем, кто этот парень, брюнетка успела встать (что стоило немалых усилий), привести себя в относительный порядок и предложить интересную версию:  
\- А может это студент по обмену? Говорит он явно не на корейском...  
Шинву глубокомысленно покивал головой и поспешил ретироваться от греха подальше, поэтому важную миссию по сопровождению брюнета до кабинета директора получили недовольной Юунг.  
\- А почему именно я?! - попыталась было возмутиться девушка, но её быстро заткнули и почти пинком отправили к директору.  
Идя по коридорам, ругаясь и таща за собой на буксире за руку брюнета, Юунг случайно не туда свернула - и когда девушка вспомнила правильную дорогу к кабинету директора, прошла уже половина урока...


	2. Chapter 2

Посреди урока раздался стук в дверь и Директор недоуменно оторвался от бумаг и крикнул:  
\- Кто там?  
К его удивлени. из-за двери показалась печально известная за свою дружбу с Шинву хулиганка Юунг и страшным шёпотом спросила, округлив глаза:  
\- Можно?...  
Директор кивнул и девушка втолкнула в кабинет брюнета, стоящего рядом с ней. И быстро ретировалась, разумно рассудив, что она там будет только мешать.

***

Юунг уже почти задремала на своём месте перед Шинву, когда Райзел вошёл в класс.  
Учитель опёрся руками о кафедру и грозно осмотрел класс. Наконец он тихо заговорил:  
\- В нашем классе новенький. Приехал из заграницы, с обычаями не знаком, - Парк повернулся к Райзелу и спросил:  
\- Имя?...

Ноблесс быстро осмотрел присутствующих и тихо сообщил имя. Учитель выпучил глаза. Никто не смог ничего разобрать.  
\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, - произнёс вдруг Рейзел. - Кажется, на этом языке моё имя звучит именно так.

Все в классе краснели, когда взгляд Рейзела натыкался на них.   
Учитель ещё что-то говорил, даже Шинву влез, но Юунг этого уже не слышала, ибо легла на парту и задремала. Сидящий недалеко Ик-Хан недовольно на неё посмотрел и пробормотал нечто вроде: "Спать надо, а не в компьютерные игры рубиться!". Уж кто бы говорил!

***

После нескольких уроков, которые Шинву и Юунг проспали с чистой совестью, был обед. Ученики массово ломанулись в столовую.  
Переждав столпотворение, компания состоящая из Истинного Ноблесс и пары школьников зашла внутрь.  
\- Эй, Шинву! - Юунг закинула ему руку на плечо. - Я тоже кошелек забыла.  
\- За что-о-о?! Я что, денежная корова?! - взвыл несчастный парень, прекрасно понимая, что ему за всех теперь платить. - Ладно. Что будете?  
Ик-Хан и Юунг переглянулись и, состроив серьёзные лица, в один голос заявили:  
\- Рамен!  
Шинву притворно застонал, но уже через секунду переключился на новенького:  
\- А ты что будешь?  
Райзел спокойно на него посмотрел и, кинув взгляд на светящуюся от предвкушения Юйунг, ответил:  
\- Что и они.  
Шинву притворно застонал, но всё же поплёлся брать еду.

Через несколько минут компания уселась за стол.  
Ик-Хан и Шинву синхронно разломали палочки и принялись есть. Юунг, глядя на озадаченное выражение лица Рейзела, хихикнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и подала ему уже разломанные палочки:  
\- Приятного аппетита, Рейзел!  
Ноблесс величественно кивнул и принялся есть, попутно удивляясь тому, что рамена "стало больше".  
Юунг с каким-то умилением наблюдала за тем, как брюнет ест, понемногу уничтожая и свою порцию.

Шинву мельком взглянул на остальных учеников в кафетерии, но тут же подавился раменом. Добрый Ик-Хан похлопал друга по спине, попутно спрашивая:  
\- Что с тобой?  
Отдышавшись, рыжий выдал:  
\- Мне страшно, от того, как на меня остальные смотрят...  
Вот тут-то Юунг не выдержала и засмеялась, чем вызвала недовольство со стороны Рейзела.  
\- Прости, - тут же попыталась прекратить девушка, но иногда срывалась ещё на истерическое хихиканье. - Теперь тебе стоит остерегаться тёмных переулков! И мне тоже... - добавила Юунг, посмотрев через плечо.

Пришлось поспешить и закончить с едой, чтобы успеть на урок.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Давайте завтра пойдем в интернет-кафе? - предложила Юунг, пиная очередной камушек, попавшийся ей по дороге.  
\- Давай! - воскликнул Шинву, потирая затылок - ему пару минут назад прилетело от Юунг за пошлые шуточки в её адрес.  
\- Я за! - поправил очки Ик-Хан. - Райзел?  
\- ... - Ноблесс молча кивнул.

\- Эх, хороший был день! - Шинву шёл по дороге, закинув руки за голову.  
Рядом шла Юунг, которая пыталась что-то втолковать парню, а позади них - Ик-Хан и Райзел, которому геймер тщетно старался объяснить, что такое компьютерные игры.  
Внезапно, тишину ночной улицы прорезал кромкий девичий крик. Брюнетка и рыжий встали, как вкопаные и молниеносно переглянулись:  
\- Кто?  
Крик повторился и ребята, не став долго думать, ринулись на звук, на ходу кинув сумки Ик-Хану, который едва не упал под неожиданно навалившемся весом.

***

Прибежали Юунг с Шинву как раз вовремя: какой-то хмырь собирался уже что-то сделать с Юной.  
\- Юна! - крикнул рыжий и вмазал странному чуваку с ноги, в полёте.  
\- Так его, Шинву! - поддержала его Юунг, незаметно появляясь рядом с Юной. - Ты в норме?  
Девушка тряслась от испуга, словно лист, но смогла выдавить из себя:  
\- Д-да... Спасибо...

\- Шинву, Юунг! - это уже прибежали Ик-Хан и Райзел. - Вы как?  
\- Все О'кей! - брюнетка показала им сжатый кулак. - Нас так легко не одолеть!  
\- Да-да, - закатил глаза геймер. - Что с Юной?  
\- Всё в порядке, благодаря Шинву, - слегка заикаясь и пошатываясь ответила девушка.

Внезапно, раздался шорох и Шинву и Юунг напряжённо переглянулись.  
\- Он не мог так быстро прийти в себя, - заявила брюнетка, бесцеремонно сгружая Юну на руки к Райзелу.  
\- Не мог, - легко согласился рыжий, принимая позицию готовности рядом с подругой.  
Мужчина, хотя нет, монстр встал и двинулся на ребят. Шинву, не растерявшись, схватил мусорное ведро и зарядил им в монстра.  
\- Валим! - хором рявкнули Юунг с рыжим и дали оттуда дёру. Райзела девушка схватила за рукав и потащила за собой, уже успев принять как должное его медленную реакцию...

Через пару минут непрерывного бега, подростки остановились чтобы отдышаться. Юунг, просидев пару секунд на земле, вскочила и, заикаясь, сообщила:  
\- Простите, но... Я домой. Хватит с меня на сегодня! - и улетучилась, даже не дослушав нестройный хор прощания.

***

...- И ты говоришь, что сумка вернулась к тебе сегодня утром? - задумчиво поправил очки Ик-Хан, пытаясь растормошить сонного Шинву.   
\- Да. И всё было на месте! Ну, почти... Мелочь пропала. - слегка стушевался парень под двумя пристальными взглядами от Юунг и Ик-Хана.  
Подумав пару секунд, Юунг грустно вздохнула и спросила:  
\- Ты правда придурок, или просто прикидываешься?... - и тут же продолжила, игнорируя обиженный крик рыжего. - Если тебе вернули сумку, которую ты бросил при побеге, то, вероятно, нападающий знает твой адрес.  
Теперь уже подавленнно замолчали все.

\- Предлагаю вариант: Шинву пока поживёт у Ик-Хана, а я у Юны. Ты же не против? - спросила Юунг у подруги.  
Юна робко улыбнулась:  
\- Конечно нет! Так мне даже будет спокойнее.  
\- Вот и договорились! - хлопнула в ладоши Юунг и душераздирающе зевнула, ложась на парту.

\- Я спать! Мне это уже надоело! - заявила она, прикрывая волосами лицо.  
\- Я тоже, - поддержал идею Шинву и завалился рядом.  
Раздался звонок, но ребята его проигнорировали, уходя в царство Морфея.

\- Кстати, - нервно поправил очки Ик-Хан и спросил у Юны:  
\- Где учитель?  
Девушка пожала плечами и через мгновение из динамиков раздался голос, заставивший уже спящих Юунг и Шинву испуганно вскинуться:  
\- Внимание всем учащимся! В нашем районе сложилась чрезвычайная ситуация. Поэтому, для вашей безопасности, после уроков сразу же возвращайтесь домой, пока не будет объявлено иное!

Шинву и Юунг переглянулись и поникли. Девушка жалобно спросила друга:  
\- А как же интернет-кафе?...  
\- В пролёте, - не менее жалобно ответил Шинву, но через секунду уже заметно оживился:  
\- Ты не представляешь, что произошло, когда ты ушла! Рай, оказывается, живёт с директором, а мы вчера у него тусили!  
Юунг на минуту задумалась на словах "Рай живёт у директора" и неосознанно начала повторять себе: "Извращённые мыслишки, прочь, мысли, прочь..."  
Из транса девушку вывело ещё одно сообщение по громкоговорителю:  
\- Ту Юунг, Хан Шинву, Ик-Хан, Юна, а также Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, проследуйте в кабинет директора.  
Юунг и Шинву испуганно вздрогнули, а на них тут же накинулись друзья с расспросами:  
\- Что вы уже успели натворить?!   
\- Почему нас вызывают вместе с вами?  
Последующий допрос прервал зашедший в класс учитель:  
\- Хан, Ту и остальные - к директору, - и выпихнул их из класса.  
Ребята переглянулись и медленно поплелись в кабинет директора. На лицах было такое выражение, словно они хоронят кого-то. Скорей всего, так оно и будет.


	4. Chapter 4

Подойдя к двери, подростки слегка замялись, не зная кого первым пустить. После пяти минут препираний и игр в "Камень-ножницы-бумагу" вперёд вытолкнули бледную Ту Юунг. Глубоко вздохнув, девушка взяла себя в руки и постучала.  
Из-за двери раздался бодрый голос:   
\- Да?  
Юунг заглянула и слегка заикаясь спросила:  
\- Ну, вы, это... Вызывали?  
\- А, ребята? - директор отложил документы и встал из-за стола:  
\- Проходите.

Ученики зашли и вежливо поклонились. Ну, почти все: Райзел не совсем понятно из-за чего, а Юунг из вредности не поклонилась.  
\- Садитесь, - махнул рукой директор и сам сел первым.  
Когда все устроились, мужчина спросил:  
\- Вы, наверняка, же слышали про это ЧП?  
\- Ну да, - лениво зевнул Шинву. - Сказали, что это было убийство!  
\- Верно. И один из подозреваемых - тот мужчина, с которым вы контактировали недавно.  
Юунг, до этого молчавшая, вскинулась и, ткнув рыжего локтем, зашипела:  
\- Вы ему рассказали?!  
\- Ну да, - опять зевнул парень, потирая бок. - Мы же Рая домой провожали, вот и сложилось так...  
\- Ну ладно, - Юунг подозрительно зыркнула на директора. Она очень не любит, когда про неё рассказывают незнакомым людям, да ещё и без её ведома.

\- Кстати, директор... - Ик-Хан нервно поправил очки. - У меня возник очень серьёзный вопрос.  
Директор может и удивился, но виду не подал и великодушно ответил:  
\- Конечно, спрашивай, не стесняйся.  
\- Орудием убийства, случайно, был не мусорный бак?  
Все замерли, внезапно задумавшись.   
\- А ведь верно... - протянула Юунг. - Шинву запустил в того чувака баком, и если это он окочурился - то Хан у нас теперь преступник?  
Вокруг Шинву начала распространяться убийственная аура.  
\- Директор, можно я у вас позаимствовую ведро?  
\- Конечно, Шинву, - мрачно ответил мужчина.  
Парень демонстративно размял костяшки, не предвещая Юунг и Ик-Хану ничего хорошего, но грозившуюся начаться потасовку прервал звонок. Директор вздохнул и отпустил подростков, строго наказав никуда не соваться.

***

\- Ой, Шинву, ты мне шею сломал... - ныла Юунг по дороге из школы.  
\- А нечего было такое про меня говорить! - огрызнулся Шинву, всё ещё дуясь на подругу.  
\- Но ведь правда...! - возразил девушка, но тут же недовольно насупилась под злым взглядом парня.  
Их почти начавшуюся перепалку робко прервала Юна:  
\- Эм, ребят... Спасибо, что провожаете меня.  
\- Да не за что! - тут же повеселел рыжий. - Пусть только попробует ещё раз к нам сунуться, и я ему...! - воинственно помахал воображаемому противнику парень, чем вызвал смешок у Юунг.  
\- В следующий раз, Шинву, с ним буду разбираться уже я, - безапелляционным тоном сообщила Юунг, размахивая сумкой.  
\- Тогда я буду молиться, чтоб этот чувак выжил! - не потерял присутствия духа парень, продолжая беззаботно нести чушь:  
\- А давайте всё же пойдём в интернет-кафе на часик?  
\- Я согласна! - тут же закинула ему руку на плечо Юунг. - Ребят, вы с нами?  
Ик-Хан и Юна переглянулись и решили:  
\- Ну, от одного часика ничего же не случиться.

***

Когда ребята пришли и начали играть, Райзел смотрел на всё что там было.... Ну, не с шоком, но с удивлением и интересом точно. Юунг тихо посмеивалась, а иногда и абсолютно в открытую ржала, глядя как брюнет "познаёт смерть".

Через час мучений для Рея и веселья для всех остальных, девушка не выдержала и, заняв компьютер рядом с Ноблесс, угрожающе хрустнула пальцами. Её взгляд метнулся к Шинву, который с иронией на неё смотрел. Громко хмыкнув, девушка начала загружать игру:  
\- Сейчас Ту Юунг покажет тебе, Шинву, кто здесь босс...

***

Через десять минут Шинву лежал на столе и стенал о своей печальной судьбе. Десять раундов были проиграны почти в сухую. И кому? Девчонке!  
А сама виновница сидела и довольно хрустела печеньем, наблюдая как Ик-Хан объясняет всё Раю и Юне, изредка вставляя свои комментарии.

Так и прошёл остаток дня. Когда пришло время расходиться по домам, ребята пошли провожать Юну. И хоть как бы девушка не отнекивалась, ребята были непреклонны.  
Когда они проходили мимо одного здания, Юунг вдруг почувствовала, что на неё кто-то очень недобро смотрит. Она кинула взгляд на крышу дома и определила неясные фигуры незадачливых шпионов. Через секунду они исчезли и девушка просто пожала плечами - незадачливые люди, любящие экстрим и ходить по крышам её интересовали мало. Лучше было бы узнать, кто тот странный парень, напавший на Юну.


	5. Chapter 5

"Отпираться бесполезно, господа, суд вынес приговор" - примерно такие мысли витали в головушке у Юунг, когда они зашли в дом к директору.  
\- Директор Ли, мы к вам! - Шинву, как всегда бесцеремонно, ворвался в гостинную и упал на диван.  
\- Юунг, проходи, не стой на пороге, - директор пытался казаться душкой, но вокруг него то и дело появлялись фиолетовые молнии. Брюнетка не спешила проходить в обитель "Самого Сатаны", как она его звала недавно.   
Наконец пересилив себя, она прошла в гостинную, оставила там сумку и отправилась на кухню - заваривать всем чай. Наглеть, садясь на шею, подобно Шинву, она не хотела.

\- Ребята, вот чай, - Юунг поставила перед всеми поднос с чашками, отдельно поставив себе и Райзелу, чтоб не перепутать.  
\- О, спасибо! - Шинву схватил кружку и в миг сделал несколько глотков, через секунду широко открывая глаза. - Ты что сюда подмешала?!  
\- Лимон, - спокойно ответила девушка, попивая чай и чувствуя себя отмщённой.  
\- Злюка, - по-детски надулся рыжий, отставляя чашку и через секунду уже вещая о чём-то своём.

Болтовня затянулась на пару часов, за которые на улице успело уже порядочно стемнеть. Директор заметил это и поспешил отправить ребят по домам, дабы избежать неприятностей, которые на них в последнее время так и сыпятся.

***

\- Классно посидели! - уже по привычке закинув вернувшуюся сумку на плечо, поделился со всеми Шинву.  
\- Ага, - только и успела согласиться с ним Юунг, как внезапно перед ними появились две тени, которые недвусмысленно загородили им путь.  
Шинву и Юунг напряглись. Не выдержав минутной игры в гляделки, девушка невежливо спросила:  
\- Чего вам надо?  
\- Ай-ай-ай... Нельзя так разговаривать со старшими! - покачал головой М-21, мгновенно появляясь за спиной у Юны и вырубая ту. - Вы пойдёте с нами или она пострадает, - кивок на девушку.   
Юунг и Шинву бессильно сжали кулаки, но всё же подняли руки в знак примирения и последовали за мужчинами, даже не подозревая, во что ввязываются. Это точно что-то плохое, иначе их бы не похитили таким наглым образом...

Когда очень странная компания, состоящая из четырёх подростков и двух странных взрослых, зашла в заброшенное здание, мужчина опять заговорил:  
\- Зовите пятого. Нам нужен полный зал зрителей, а потом, - он сделал вид, что задумался. - Мы может вас и не убьём. 

... И тут в Юунг проснулась деятельная бунтарская натура.  
Скинув сумку на пол, она вальяжно сложила руки на груди и спросила:  
\- А если нет?  
Ответом ей стала звонкая пощёчина. Потерев щёку, девушка закатила глаза и на всю комнату сообщила:  
\- Никаких манер! Ну ладно, сейчас позвоню, - она начала рыться в сумке в поисках телефона, но через секунду к ней кинулся Шинву:  
\- Ты что, хочешь подставить Рая?! Ты...  
Он осёкся, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд Юунг, которая осадила его одной лишь фразой:  
\- Нет, я лишь позвоню этой блондинке и скажу прийти сюда. Главное, чтобы он быстро пришёл, - она набрала номер в телефоне и начала весело щебетать в трубку:  
\- Здравствуй. Слушай, можешь прийти к нам? У нас тут веселье намечается! Записывай адрес... До встречи!

У девушки тут же выхватили телефон и, оттолкнув её, разбили несчастный аппарат.  
Юунг подняла злой взгляд и вырвалась из рук друга. От злости откикув сумку ногой в сторону, брюнетка кивком головы указала рыжему на пришедшую в себя Юну:  
\- Позаботься о ней, а я пока поразвлекаюсь... - она многообещающе хрустнуда пальцами.

Ехидные улыбки похитителей стали ещё шире. Из-за их спин показался ещё один.  
\- Это же тот чувак, который на Юну напал! - внезапно воскликнул Ик-Хан.  
\- Да? Тогда это будет ещё веселее! - непонятно чему обрадовалась Юунг, расслабленной походкой подходя к монстру.   
М-да... Не стоило ей учиться драться у Шинву, ой не стоило... Целее бы была.

М-21 и М-24 ухмыльнулись и сообщили всем присутствующим, уже подходя к двери:  
\- Оставляем вас с этим джентльменом наедине. Удачи! - и за ними захлопнулась дверь.  
\- Ну что ж, повеселимся! - улыбнулась Юунг и за долю секунды переместилась к монстру, нанося ряд не самых сильных, но ощутимых ударов.  
Мужчина отступил на шаг, но тут же замахнулся на девушку, собираясь схватить её за шею.  
Поднырнув под рукой монстра, Юунг ударила его локтем в пресс. Получив удар такой силы, любой должен был бы отлететь, как минимум, на метр и потерять возможность двигаться на пару минут. На это и был расчет девушки, надеявшейся, что они как раз сумеют уйти, но... Все оказалось совсем не так. Вместо того, чтобы отлететь, монстр только оскалился и, схватив девушку за спину, перекинул через себя.

Под полный ужаса крик друзей Юунг влетела в стену и сползла по ней, словно тряпичная кукла.  
Шинву бросился на монстра, но потерпел сокрушительное фиаско и через минуту тоже сполз по стене рядом с Юунг. Девушка с трудом открыла глаза и увидела, что монстр, который до этого шёл к ним, внезапно развернулся и убежал.  
К слегка покалеченным ребятам тут же подбежали Юна и Ик-Хан, наперебой спрашивая:  
\- Вы в порядке?  
\- Ничего не сломанно?...  
Этот переполох прервало появление ещё нескольких лиц. Внимание ребят тут же переключилось на только что вошедших директора и Рая.  
\- Директор Ли!  
\- Рай!  
Шинву и Юунг попробовали было вскочить, но получилось только у девушки, которая уже почти оправилась.

\- Вы в порядке? - мило улыбнулся директор, что совсем не вязалось с его устрашающей аурой.  
\- Да! - вполне бодро откликнулись Шинву и Ту, отряхивая друг друга и восторженно вещая о том, какие они крутые и как круто они защитили друзей, хотя, в итоге, сами и покалечились.

Когда Шинву и Ик-Хана отвели домой к Юне, потому что они наотрез отказались возвращаться по своим квартирам, Юунг, как мамочка, влепила этим оболтусам профилактические подзатыльники и пожелала провести внеплановые каникулы спокойно и сидя дома. И никуда не выходя желательно.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Франкенштейн и Райзел ушли, забрав детей, М-21 и М-24 остановились на крыше, чтобы перевести дух.  
Первым тишину прервал М-24:  
\- Как раны?  
Сероволосый поднял руки и внимательно осмотрел, после чего ответил:  
\- Не заживают до конца... Как думаешь, кто те монстры?  
М-24 задумался, и после некоторой заминки ответил:  
\- Не знаю, но после того, как тот парень произнёс всего одно слово - моё тело словно перестало меня слушаться.  
\- Перестало слушаться, говоришь... - задумался М-21 и через секунду его разум пронзила безумная догадка. - Может ли быть так, что эти двое - Ноблесс?...  
М-24 замер, а потом отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Что им делать тут, да ещё и с детьми?

Их разговор прервало появление на крыше ещё двоих.  
\- Так-так... - издевательски протянул хриплый мужской голос. - И чем вы двое занимаетесь в этой дыре, не выходя на связь?  
М-21 и М-24 напряжённо замерли. Обстановка накалилась лишь от одного появления Джейка и Мари.  
\- Видами любуетесь? - ехидно спросил Джейк.  
\- А вас как сюда занесло? - задал вопрос М-21.  
\- Как, спрашиваешь? Руководство не собирается сидеть сложа руки, пока вы тут развлекаетесь и в ус не дуете...  
\- В общем, нам доложили, что у вас возникла проблема со свидетелями.  
М-21 и М-24 вздрогнули. Им чётко сказали, что не стоит лезть к детям, иначе им будет очень плохо....  
\- Завтра мы их найдем и избавимся от них, - совершенно демонически ухмыльнулся Джейк и отошёл от М-21 и М-24. - А пока... Поразвлекаюсь.  
Мари покачала головой и отправилась за напарником, напоследок кинув неприязненный взгляд на навязанных союзников.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ой придурки... - схватилась за голову Юунг, выслушав всю историю и нотации директора, по поводу выходки Шинву. Правда, она тут же спохватилась и извинилась:   
\- К тебе не относится, Юна. У тебя не было выбора.

Юна робко улыбнулась, подтверждая, что она ни при чём, а Юунг уже набросилась на страдающих парней.

Ласково положив руки на шеи парням, девушка многообещающе улыбнулась и сжала ладони:  
\- И кому первому пришла сия замечательная идея?   
Шинву и Ик-Хан синхронно показали друг на друга. Улыбка брюнетки стала ещё шире, а парни здорово перетрухнули.

\- И чтобы больше такого не было. Поняли? - вдоволь насладившись страхом друзей, спросила Юунг.   
Парни закивали, как китайские болванчики. Девушка их отпустила и села, а они тут же приняли эпическую позу и заявили:  
\- Мы пришли, чтобы поднатаскать тебя в играх Рай! - и разложили на столе кучу техники, заставляя директора скривиться - опять беспорядок...

Юунг улыбнулась, ожидая скорой расправы над брюнетом, а парни тут же приняли её ухмылку по своему:  
\- Ты тренировала его! - обличительно ткнул пальцем в брюнетку Шинву, тут же отдергивая руку - Юунг угрожающе клацнула челюстью.  
\- Не-а. Не тренировала, - зевнула девушка, почти ложась на диван.  
\- Тогда ладно, - подозрительно спокойно сказал рыжий.

А через пару минут уже раздался его радостный крик, от того, что он опять убил Рая.  
Директор, казалось, вообще чуть не умер от инфаркта и что-то пробормотал, пока Юунг отобрала ноутбук у Ик-Хана и с нескрываемым злорадством показала Юне и остальным пару изощрённых способов убить Шинву в игре, что существенно опустило самооценку рыжего. И здорово утешило Рая, как оказалось.

***

Посиделки затянулись до позднего вечера и все решили разойтись только когда никто уже не мог скрыть зевков.  
Директор с нескрываемым удовольствием выставил подростков из дома, пожелав удачно добраться до дома.

А на следующий день рвануло.  
\- Вы понимаете, зачем я вас вызвал? - напряжённо спросил директор, слежив руки перед собой.  
Подростки подавленно кивнули.  
\- В связи с сложившейся ситуацией я настоятельно рекомендую вам не ходить по одному и не выходить из дома когда стемнело.  
Всё ещё раз кивнули и Юунг неожиданно заявила:  
\- Теперь я поживу с вами. Не хочу отделяться от группы...  
Юна радостно улыбнулась - теперь ей не придётся переживать за подругу, которая сама к ним раньше добиралась с другого конца города.

***

... - Директор Ли! - в трубке раздался бодрый голос Шинву и Франкенштейн уже заранее напрягся. - Вы дома?  
\- Ды, Шинву, - спокойно ответил блондин, раздумывая над тем, что вынудило рыжего ему позвонить.  
\- Тогда всё хорошо!... - и раздались гудки.  
У Франкенштейна задергался глаз, а через пару минут раздался звонок в дверь.  
На экране высветились радостные лица подростков и директора едва подавил в себе желание малодушно не пустить их.  
Поглубже вдохнув, блондин открыл дверь, запуская Армагеддон в дом.

\- А мы к тебе, Рай! - радостно оповестил Шинву, безцеремонно падая на диван рядом с брюнетом.  
\- Да! Вдруг тебе стало скучно в четырёх стенах? - поддержала друга Юунг приземляясь с другой стороны от парня.

Туда же упал Ик-Хан, а Юна скромно присела на кресло. Было видно, что девушка чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, постоянно оглядываясь.  
Состояние подруги заметила Юунг и тихо сказала:  
\- Всё будет хорошо..  
Юна робко улыбнулась, а Шинву тут же воскликнул:  
\- Всё в порядке, Юна! Тот мужик тебя больше не потревожит!  
\- Да! - поддакнула брюнетка. - Ты прекрасно держишься. У меня бы уже крыша проехала с перепугу.  
\- А у тебя и так уже не все дома, - заметил Ик-Хан, привычно поправляя очки.  
Юунг отвесила другу шуточный подзатыльник, и беседа продолжилась уже в более приподнятом настроении.

Внезапно разговор перевала трель звонка, вынуждая недовольно замолчать разошедшуюся Юунг.  
Посмотрев на определитель, Шинву замер, не зная, что делать.  
\- Ну что там у тебя? - спросила брюнетка, выхватывая телефон и зависая тоже.  
\- Юна... - с нотками истерики начала Юунг. - Ему звонишь ты! - она показала всем дисплей, на котором чётко и ясно светилось имя девушки.

Директор нахмурился и попросил телефон, принимая вызов.  
Несколько долгих секунд блондин слушал говорящего, а потом коротко ответил и улыбнулся, завершая разговор.   
\- Ну кто там был? - не утерпела Юунг, выхватывая телефон Шинву.  
\- Прото человек, нашедший твой телефон, Юна.  
Девушка расслабленно выдохнула:  
\- А я уж было испугалась... Когда нам надо с ним встретиться?  
\- Нет-нет, - покачал головой директор. - Я сам пойду. Так будет безопаснее.  
\- Но... - попыталась было возразить Юна, но её быстро заткнули, сказав, что так точно будет безопаснее.

На этой печальной ноте и закончились дружеские посиделки.   
Выходя из дома, Юунг на секунду обернулась, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть гневное выражение лица директора, который злился явно не на них.  
"Любопытно" - подумала девушка, закрывая за собой дверь.


	8. Chapter 8

...- Шинву, скотина! Стой, иначе хуже будет! - Юунг пыталась догнать Шинву уже десять минут, но то ли парень быль слишком ловким, то ли Юунг слишком устала, поэтому она никак не могла его догнать.  
\- Фух... Юна, ну хоть ты ему скажи, что было не честно так нагло обыгрывать Рая с директором!  
Юна улыбнулась и сказала Ик-Хану и Шинву:  
\- Да, это было не слишком-то и вежливо с вашей стороны.  
Рыжий стушевался, под двумя недовольными взглядами и поспешил перевести тему:  
\- Как думаете, та заварушка уже успокоилась?  
Юунг схватила его и от души врезала по башке.  
\- Думай, о чём спрашиваешь, кретин.

Рыжий потёр макушку и замолчал.  
Внезапно впереди них показалась мрачная тень.  
Ребята резко затормозили, а Шинву с Юунг уже привычно задвинули Ик-Хана с Юной за спины.  
Вперёд вышел высокий мужчина с сигаретой в зубах и спросил у кого-то сзади:  
\- Это точно они?  
Раздалось рычание и ребята увидели чувака, который уже пару раз к ним лип.  
Шинву напрягся и спросил:  
\- Чего тебе опять от нас надо? И кто это с тобой?  
Мужчина рассмеялся и прошипел:  
\- Надо же, какие мы смелые... Судя по реакции - это они.

Юунг тихо наклонилась к Ик-Хану и попросила - хотя это было больше похоже на приказ:  
\- Мы с Шинву их задержим, а вы с Юной быстро валите от сюда и вызываете полицию.  
\- Идёт, - коротко кивнул парень и рванул, схватив подругу за руку, когда услышал "ходу".

Юунг напряглась, когда перед убегающими друзьями выросли ещё две фигуры. Быстро добежав до Юны и задвинув её с Ик-Ханом себе за спину, она дерзко заявила:  
\- А я уж и не надеялась увидеть ваши кислые рожи.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! - захохотал Джейк. - А она мне нравится.  
\- Да я вообще много кому нравлюсь, - пожала плечами брюнетка. - Но ты, красавчик, увы, не в моём вкусе. Думаю, - она картинно приложила пальчик к губам. - Твой напарник мне нравится больше, - кивок на М-21.

Джейк зарычал и сообщил:  
\- Мы наконец-то закончим наши дела, - и кинулся было на Шинву, но резко затормозил, увидев, что М-21 уже вырубил всех подростков.  
\- Что за херня?  
\- Это не все, - коротко объяснил модифицированный. - Их было пятеро.  
\- И что с этого? - недовольно спросил Джейк.  
\- Он прав, - вмешалась Мари. - Надо заставить их позвать последнего. Нам ни к чему лишние свидетели.  
Мужчина зарычал, но не мог оспорить решение Мари, и они потащили пленников в подвал.

*** 

Просыпались подростки странно. Сначала очнулся Шинву, за ним Юунг, в потом и все остальные.  
Когда ребята оглядывались, пытаясь понять, где они, Юунг заметила две знакомые физиономии в тёмном угу и помахала им рукой:  
\- Салют, ребята! Как жизнь молодая? Хотя нет, не отвечайте. Сама знаю, что фигово, ибо вы опустились до похищения детей... - без умолку тараторила брюнетка, чем и вводила в бешенство сидящего чуть поодаль Джейка.   
Не выдержав болтовни, мужчина ударил со всей силы в стену и рявкнул:  
\- Заткнись!  
Юунг на секунду замолчала, а потом приосанилась и спросила:  
\- А почему вы, собственно, мне приказываете?! Я вас не знаю и с вами ещё даже не пила!  
У Джейка дёрнулся глаз и он, не вынеся болтовни (хотя девушка только-только начала), подошёл к Юунг и угрожающе навис над ней:  
\- Ты должна слушаться, потому что ты у нас в заложниках. Так что заткнись и побудь хорошей девочкой.  
Брюнетка склонила голову набок, рассматривая мужчину, как неведомую зверушку.  
\- Я бы и рада помолчать, но зачем? - спросила Юунг, чувствуя на себе заинтересованный взгляд уже знакомого ей чувака.  
\- И вообще, отодвинтесь - я стесняюсь! - выдала девушка и шарахнулась подальше от стрёмного мужика.

Джейк впал в ступор, как и все остальные в комнате.  
Первым пришёл в себя М-21.  
Он подошёл к Юунг и тоже навис над ней:  
\- Зовите последнего.  
\- А если нет? - вполне нормально спросила девушка.  
М-21 оскалился и резко ответил, хотя внутри он был в ужасе:  
\- Вам придется.  
Юунг взглянула на него и увидела в его глазах почти животный страх, когда Джейк спросил:  
\- И почему мы с ними возимся?

М-21 не обратил на это внимание и слегка наклонился к Юунг:  
\- Звони, у тебя нет выбора.  
Брюнетка на секунду обернулась к перепуганным друзьям, но потом твёрдо ответила:  
\- Я не собираюсь этого делать.  
Мужчина зло сверкнул глазами и ударил Шинву ногой по лицу.  
Сзади испуганно закричали Ик-Хан с Юной.   
Брюнетка зарычала от злости и выхватила у Шинву из кармана телефон.

\- Только без глупостей! - предупредил её М-21, хотя в этом не было необходимости.

\- ... Да, привет, Рай!  
На другом конце провода директор поперхнулся чем-то и переспросил:  
\- Юунг, это ты?..  
\- Конечно же это я! - картинно воскликнула девушка. - Приходи к нам, у нас тут такой движняк, только тебя и не хватает, - она уловила немой вопрос и удивление во взглядах. И укор со страхом в глазах друзей. Ну ничего, она им потом всё объяснит...

Как только разговор завершился, у неё выхватили телефон и кинули в кучу к остальным чтобы тут же раздавить их.  
\- Отлично. Ты просто талантище! Я бы тебя тут же убил, если бы ты начала говорить по телефону не естественно, - радостно оскалился Джейк.

Пока он распинался о том, какой у Юунг талант, девушка успела Шинву на ухо прошипеть о том, кому она позвонила:  
\- У Рая нет телефона, придурок! Он у директора...


	9. Chapter 9

\- Эй! - Джейк окрикнул Шинву. - Кажется, у вас с этим джентльменом есть нерешённые дела? - мужчина пропустил вперёд того странного парня. - Так давайте решим их сейчас!  
\- Не стоит, Джейк, - подал голос М-21. - Пятый ещё не пришёл.  
\- Они ему уже позвонили. Он скоро придет. А пока... Почему бы и не повеселиться? 

Мужчина поманил Шинву пальцем и рыжий, ухмыльнувшись, скинул с плеч куртку и размял руки.  
\- Что-же... Придётся попотеть.  
Юунг тихо вздохнула и пожала плечами, расстегивая жилетку:  
\- Куда же ты без меня?..  
\- Никуда! - хмыкнул парень и встал в боевую стойку. - Погнали.

Рывок. Шинву едва уклоняется от мощных ударов, не забывая, впрочем, наносить свои.  
Ик-Хан и Юна аккуратно отползди подальше от места драки, а Юунг, наоборот, подошла поближе, становясь рядом с уже знакомым ей похитителем и спрашивая:  
\- Ну как, впечатляет?   
Мужчина дёрнулся и недовольно (опять) посмотрел на девушку.

Пара минут быстрого боя и противник Шинву уже едва стоит на ногах.  
\- Так его, Шинву! - крикнула Юунг, сложив руки рупором.   
\- А помочь не хочешь?... - отдышавшись спросил парень.  
Девушка сделала вид, что задумалась, а потом улыбнулась и легко скинула свою жилетку на руки опешившему похитителю.  
Хрустнув пальцами, Юунг заняла место Шинву и, когда мужчина кинулся на неё, она просто ударила его ногой в солнечное сплетение, заставляя отойти на пару шагов.  
Нанеся пару ударов, девушка отошла к Шинву и дала ему пять.

\- Неплохо, - прохрипел Джейк, роняя сигарету и туша её ногой. - Вы двое двигаетесь лучше, чем натренированные агенты нашей организации...  
Подростки напряглись.  
\- Сразитесь со мной?...  
Юунг прищурилась, краем глаза наблюдая за её "знакомым" похитителем. Который, к слову, был опять очень напуган.

\- А у нас есть выбор? - недовольно спросила девушка, становясь в стойку рядом с Шинву.  
\- О, девочка, выбора у вас нет, - расплылся а злобной ухмыльке мужчина. - Только сначала... - он ударил одной рукой чувака, с которым ребята дрались до этого, заставляя его отлететь к стене и упасть. - Избавлюсь от мусора.

Подростки нервно отступили на шаг назад.  
\- Ну что же вы... - Джейк совершенно демонически оскалился и двинулся к ребятам. - Можете нападать первыми! Даю вам шанс.

Юунг со страхом взглянула на Шинву, а тот, в свою очередь, кивнул на свои руки. Девушка моментально просекла трюк и первой кинулась на Джейка, который лениво выставил колено, но Юунг и не собиралась бить так просто - брюнетка подпрыгнула, оттолкнулась от колена мужчины и ударила его по лицу ногой. Сложилось впечатление, что девушка просто не любит бить руками, хотя это сглаживалось, когда она билась в паре с Шинву. Парень, наоборот же, прибегал к ударам ногами намного реже. Он предпочитал не силу, а скорость и ловкость. Что и спасло его в этот раз.

Джейк, не успев прийти в себя после Хорошего такого удара ногой в голову, получил несколько быстрых ударов в солнечное сплетение и отмахнулся от парня, который едва успел увернуться.

\- Хо-о... Неплохо, - мужчина провёл рукой по щеке. - Но... Недостаточно.  
Джейк схватил Юунг за шиворот, как нашкодившего котёнка, и просто швырнул в Шинву, который едва успел сгруппироваться, чтобы поймать подругу.  
Испуганный крик Юны и Ик-Хана потонул в в жутком грохоте.  
\- Это всё? - разочарованно спросил мужчина. - Я ожидал большего...  
\- Пошёл к чёрту, упырь... - прохрипела Юунг, откатываясь в сторону и проверяя дышит ли Шинву. Парень оказался жив и даже прохрипел что-то нецензурное.

\- Маленька дрянь... Я убью вас, раз вы не смогли меня развеселить.   
\- Стой, Джейк, - стал перед мужчиной М-21. - Ты не можешь убить их, пока не пришёл последний.  
\- Какого чёрта ты опять лезешь? - прорычал Джейк. - Они уже ему позвонили, какой от них прок?  
\- А если тот пятый не придёт? Предлагаешь поселиться на крыше и ждать, пока он будет проходить мимо?  
Джейк попытался было возразить, но его прервала Мари:  
\- Он опять прав, Джейк. Не убивай их пока, а мы с М-21 пойдём встречать последнего.  
Мужчина кивнул и последовал за девушкой.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Эй, Шинву! - Юунг аккуратно прикоснулась к плечу пострадавшего. - Нас никто пока убивать не собирается!  
\- Убивать - нет, - зло ухмыльнулся Джейк. - А вот покалечилить можно...  
Шинву завозился и Юунг подставила ему плечо, чтобы поднять.  
\- Не поймите меня неправильно, но так как вы - меня ещё никто не бесил...

Юунг встала, заслоняя собой друзей, и ответила:  
\- Да ладно? У тебя совсем слабые нервы, видимо... Да и с головой не всё в порядке, - разглагольствовала девушка, отвлекая всё внимание на себя. - Не пойми меня неправильно, - скопировала она тон мужчины. - Но тут должен быть только один сумасшедший - я.

Джейк посмотрел на неё как учёный смотрит на любопытное явление.  
\- Ты просто ненормальная, раз пытаешься перечить мне...  
Мужчина лениво ударил Юунг и она отлетела к стене. На её место тут же стал Шинву, но его постигла та же участь.  
Тот мужчина, который похищал их в первый раз, даже и не думал пока что вмешиваться, о чём-то напряжённо думая, а поднявшихся ребят опять впечатали в стену.  
Джейк посмотрел на них со смесью удивления и уважения - хоть он и не бил в полную силу, даже специальные агенты не могли выдержать его удары, а эти ребята даже пытались атаковать в ответ (хотя не слишком удачно) и у девчонки ещё и рот не закрывается.

\- Эй, аджосси! - прохрипела Юунг, когда её опять подняли за шиворот.  
\- Чего тебе? - недовольно спросил Джейк.  
\- Я вот не могу понять: ты упырь или ещё какая тварь?...  
Все в комнате замерли.   
Мужчина со злости швырнул девушку в стену и уже собирался было добить, но ему в ногу вцепился Шинву и отпускать он явно не собирался.  
\- Да куда ты лезешь, - зло рыкнул Джейк, откидывая Шинву и подходя к Юунг, которая теперь даже встать не могла - ногу придавило осколком стены.  
Рыжий не послушался и схватил ногу ещё раз.  
Тогда Джейк поднял его в воздух и прорычал:  
\- Тогда я просто всех вас убью!

Юунг и Шинву зажмурились, ожидая расправы, но вместо этого раздался жуткий грохот и всё стихло.  
К лежащим подросткам подбежали Юна и Ик-Хан.  
\- Вы как? - заботливо спросила девушка, приподнимая Шинву за плечи.  
\- Просто чудесно! Мы так хорошо размялись, что я даже ноги не чувствую! - огрызнулась Юунг, шипя сквозь зубы и отодвигая камень со своей ноги, которую она всё же не чувствовала.

\- Вы чего расселись? - мрачно спросил мужчина. - Быстро ноги в руки - и бегите отсюда!  
В кой-то веке Юунг не стала спорить и молча навалилась на Ик-Хана, потому что ходить самостоятельно она была не в состоянии.  
Тяжело вздохнув, мужчина закинул Юунг и Шинву к себе на плечи и побежал по коридору, крикнув Юне и Ик-Хану чтоб те не отставали.

Наконец, после недолгой пробежки, ребята увидели лифт.  
Сзади послышался жуткий грохот и мужчина резко остановился. Скнинув Юунг и Шинву на руки к друзьям, М-24 приказал им бежать дальше, а он задержит Джейка.  
\- И почему вы нам помогаете? - хрипло спросила Юунг, опять повисая на Ик-Хане.  
\- Не знаю. Наверное, это банальная жалость.  
Девушка громко хмыкнула, но тут же закашлялась, а потом спросила:  
\- Как вас зовут, аджосси?  
М-24 задумчиво посмотрел на неё и ответил:  
\- М-24. А теперь бегите!

Дважды ребятам повторять не пришлось и они, насколько смогли, быстро побежали к лифту.


	11. Chapter 11

Сзади кто-то быстро приближался и Юна буквально взмолилась:  
\- Быстрее!  
Дважды требовать не пришлось и уже через минуту подростки пытались отдышаться стоя в лифте.

По двери кто-то со всей дури ударил и через образовавшуюся щель к ребятам заглянул Джейк:  
\- Ку-ку!  
\- Да пошёл ты...! - рявкнула Юунг, отталкивая друзей назад.  
\- А вот это было невежливо, - ещё шире оскалился мужчина и, опять схватив девушку за шиворот, выдернул её из лифта.  
\- Чёрт... - простонала Юунг, пытаясь прогнать черноту перед глазами. - Надеюсь полиция скоро приедет...  
Глаза Джейка недобро сверкнули.  
\- Какая полиция? - он схватил девушку за горло.  
\- Никакая... - прохрипела Юунг и расслабилась, закрывая глаза и ожидая своей участи.  
Внезапно раздались ещё несколько ударов, перед ней возник М-24.  
\- Жив... - прохрипела Юунг и улыбнулась.  
\- Сейчас мы это исправим, - оскалился Джейк и ударил мужчину в самое сердце.   
В разные стороны брызнула кровь, где-то сзади закричали Ик-Хан и Юна.

И внезапно грянул взрыв. Когда осела пыль, к Юунг подбежали остальные и помогли подняться.  
\- Ничего себе... - присвиснула девушка. - И это устроил один человек...  
\- Как думаете, - нервно поправил очки Ик-Хан. - Они мертвы?  
\- Конечно! - ответила Юунг и тут же, в опровержение её слов, из-под камней вылез живой и невредимый Джейк.  
Мужчина прошипел что-то про силу и повернулся к напрягшиися подросткам:  
\- Прошу прощения за задержку.  
Юунг и Шинву уже привычно задвинули друзей себе за спины и нарвались на колкое:  
\- Опять лезете впереди всех?

Джейк уже было замахнулся на подростков, но в шахте раздался жуткий грохот и из пыли вышла изящная фигура в белом пиджаке.  
\- Рей! - как-то испуганно закричали ребята.  
\- Так это последний? Как всё прекрасно сложилось...  
И тут из шахты пулей вылетел М-21 и накинулся на Джейка, который с лёгкостью увернулся от корявых атак.

\- Где М-24? - напряжённо спросил пепельноволосый.  
Джейк противно ухмыльнулся и показал на гору камней:  
\- Подходящая могила для такого громилы, да?  
М-21 завис на пару секунд, а потом с оглушительным криком кинулся на Джейка, на ходу трансформируясь.  
Ему повезло, он смог один раз попасть по мужчине, но потом везение резко закончилось.  
Отшвырнув одной рукой М-21, Джейк повернулся к подросткам.

Юунг испуганно икнула и впервые за этот день испытала потребность спрятаться за кого-то, лишь бы не видеть и не чувствовать этот пристальный взгляд.  
\- Его руки... Он не человек! - воскликнул Ик-Хан.  
\- Браво, Шерлок! - язвительно отозвалась Юунг. - Ещё чего сообщите?...  
Но брюнетку никто уже не слушал.  
\- А что там с полицией, Рей?... - задала важный вопрос Юна и в ответ получила недоумевающий взгляд.  
\- Так значит... Ты не вызвал полицию? - испугался Ик-Хан. - Но зачем же тогда пришёл?..  
До Шинву дошло первым:  
\- Так значит мы... Подставили Рея?!

Джейк взирал на всё это с удивлением.   
\- Может, вы прекратите говорить, словно меня тут нет?! - рыкнул мужчина и быстро переместился к брюнету. - Вот смотрю я на тебя и думаю...  
На заднем фоне громко фыркнула Юунг, переводя внимание на себя:  
\- А ты, оказывается, думать умеешь!  
Джейк громко рыкнул и схватил девушку за шиворот, поднимая на уровень глаз:  
\- Ты доболталась, девочка!  
\- Какая я тебе девочка?! - прохрипела Юунг и, извернувшись, зарядила мужчине в морду здоровой ногой. Хорошо так зарядила, каблуком.

От неожиданности Джейк уронил девушку и схватился за голову, а этого было вполне достаточно для Юунг, чтобы крикнуть друзьям:  
\- Валим!  
Подросткам этого хватило, чтобы добежать до лифта.  
Правда, Юунг не учла, что она сама даже ходить с трудом может, не то что бегать. За что и поплатилась.

Схватив девушку за шею, Джейк, как тряпичную куклу, швырнул её в сторону М-21, который как раз решил, что хватит ему лежать, и попытался встать. Как раз в этот момент в него и прилетела Юунг.  
Мужчину впечатало в стену, а на него приземлилась отнюдь не лёгкая девушка, выбив остатки воздуха из лёгких.  
\- Простите! - пискнула Юунг, отползая от мужчины подальше. Видимо, она всё же его боится.

Девушка заползла за спину Рея, пытаясь хоть как-то спрятаться, но это было явно бесполезно.  
Джейк угрожающе навис над брюнетом, и тот плавно махнул рукой, от чего все подростки упали в обморок. Все, кроме Юунг. Которая испуганно кинулась к друзьям, проверяя пульс. Живы.

Обернулась девушка как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джейк превращается в какого-то монстра.  
\- Рей! - крикнула Юунг, когда огромный кулак начал нестись на её друга. Но Рейзел легко его остановил, в шоке поворачивая к ней голову.

А девушка что-то пискнула и отвернулась от сверлящего её пристального взгляда. Только сейчас она заметила, что глаза у Рея ярко-красные.  
Сильно зажмурившись и обхватив руками колени, Юунг сидела и ждала когда стихнут крики о помощи.

Решилась поднять глаза девушка только после того, как над ней нависла тень. Шарахнувшись назад, Юунг попыталась отползти подальше от своего.... Друга.   
Который с лёгкостью уничтожил того монстра, а значит был во много раз сильнее его.

И, видимо, сегодня все задались целью запугать Юунг, так как М-21 резко что-то крикнул и стал раскидывать огромную кучу камней, под которой был похоронен его друг...

Юунг тихо всхлипнула. Потом ещё и ещё, пока слёзы не потекли по щекам ручьём. Она не заметила, когда к ней кто-то подошёл, а когда поняла кто перед ней, то попыталась радостно улыбнуться:  
\- Директор Ли! Где же вы были? Тут такое творилось.... - конец слова потонул в громких вслипах и девушка обвела комнату взглядом.  
На полу, вероятно, без сознания, лежат её одноклассники, один монстр погиб, они с Шинву выглядят как пособие для хирурга, а человек, который их спас, завален грудой камней и уже на грани смерти... Юунг подняла взгляд на Рея и спросила:  
\- Кто ты?  
Брюнет опешил и не нашелся что ответить. Вмешался директор:  
\- Юунг, ты что, это же Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел! Твой одноклассник.  
\- Мой одноклассник, - тихо ответила она. - Это обычный парень, который, по идее, явно не умеет убивать монстров, которые бьют нас с Шинву...

\- Мастер?... - беспомощно посмотрел брюнета директор и спросил:   
\- Вы ведь хотели стереть всем память...  
\- Я не смог, - коротко ответил Ноблесс.  
Теперь уже блондин оказался в ступоре.  
\- Но, как же так... Юунг! - громкий голос заставил девушку испуганно вздрогнуть. - Ты идёшь с нами.  
\- Да, - наклонила голову девушка, пытаясь встать, но терпя неудачу.  
\- С тобой всё хорошо? - подозрительно спросил директор, окидывая окровавленную ученицу пытливым взглядом.  
\- Да! Со мной всё прекрасно! Сломана нога, треснули рёбра, не счесть сколько ушибов и царапин... - сьязвила девушка, оставаясь сидеть на полу.  
Блондин устало вздохнул и помог девушке подняться.  
\- Давай так. Ты сейчас отправляешься со всеми остальными в больницу, а там всем будет известно лишь то, что вы попали под машину, а взамен... Мы рассказываем тебе о том, куда вас втянули. Идёт?  
Девушка задумалась на минуту, а потом переспросила:  
\- То-есть, кроме меня и вас никто не будет помнить это происшествие?  
\- Да, - кивнул директор.  
\- Как?... - поражённо выдохнула Юунг, даже не усомнившись в том, что так всё и будет.  
\- Мы тебе подробно обо всём потом расскажем, - Франкенштейн решил, что лучший вариант - ничего не утаивать и не лгать. Иначе можно засыпаться на мелочах...  
\- Тогда идёт, - кивнула Юунг и упала в долгожданный обморок.


	12. Chapter 12

Долго в больнице подростков не держали. Хотя на занятия и разрешили ходить всем, кроме Юунг, девушка даже и не думала возмущаться. Наоборот, она была рада, что теперь сможет со спокойной совестью выпытать у директора и Рея все нюансы.

\- Итак... - девушка поудобнее устроила загипсованную ногу на полу и внимательно посмотрела на директора. - Вопрос первый: Кто вы?  
\- Я человек, - улыбнулся Франкенштейн. - А Мастер - Ноблесс.  
Блондин замолчал, давая девушке время подумать над вопросом  
Юунг на секунду задумалась, а потом щёлкнула пальцами:  
\- Точно! Noblesse, - с лёгким акцентом произнесла она на английском и провела логическую цепочку:  
\- Дворянство, аристократы, древние рода... Вампиры? - спросила Юунг, внимательно вглядываясь в Рейзела и пытаясь найти сходство с этими мифическими существами.  
Бледноват и глаза красные... Ну, в целом - похож.

\- Не совсем вампиры, - тактично поправил Франкенштейн. - Ноблесс - это не люди. Но ты права, если Ноблесс укусит человека - то-есть заключит с ним контракт - появиться сильный вампир, а если этот заражённый укусит ещё одного человека, то на выходе мы получим такого монстра, как тот, которого вы видели первым.  
\- Ага, - она хлопнула кулачком по раскрытой ладони. - Тогда почему мир ещё не захвачен этими Ноблесс?  
Блондин вздохнул.  
\- Существует запрет. Нельзя кусать людей просто так. И, к тому же, все Ноблесс поклялись защищать людей.  
\- Тогда как же появился тот монстр? - задала довольно правильный вопрос Юунг, недовольно потирая виски пальцами - слишком много информации.  
\- Всегда могут найтись отступники, возжелавшие власти.

Тут дверь открылась и в гостиную вошёл М-21. Юунг сильно вздрогнула и уже на автомате захотела спрятаться за что-нибудь.  
\- А этот что здесь делает?! - прошипела девушка, пристально глядя на мужчину.  
М-21 вздрогнул от этого взгляда и с немым вопросом посмотрел на Франкенштейна.  
Блондин тяжело вздохнул и сообщил:  
\- Это М-21, он теперь работает в службе безопасности в нашей школе.  
Юунг внимательно его осмотрела, кивнула чему-то и улыбнулась:  
\- Приятно познакомиться, аджосси!  
М-21 завис на пару секунд, а потом заторможенно кивнул и направился на кухню.

Девушка хмыкнула и продолжила допрос:  
\- А почему мы с Шинву выжили, несмотря на то, что нас били почти в полную силу?  
\- А вот об этом я тоже хотел бы поговорить поподробнее... - нахмурился Франкенштейн, вынимая результаты исследований. - Пока ты была в отключке, я взял немного твоей крови для анализа и обнаружил, что тебе регулярно вводили странный препарат, который до сих пор остался в крови. Ты знала об этом?  
Юунг помотала головой и спросила:  
\- Когда был последний ввод?   
Франкенштейн глянул в данные и ответил:  
\- Месяц назад. Когда ты заболела и лежала в больнице.  
\- Ну, мне ставили капельницу, но родители всё проверили и одобрили... - засомневалась вдруг Брюнетка, а из кухни показался М-21 и нервно спросил:  
\- А как зовут твоих родителей?  
Если Юунг и удивилась, то не подала виду и коротко ответила:  
\- Мама - Ту Ким и отец - Ту Виён.

М-21 замер, вспоминая что-то и выдохнул:  
\- Я их знаю... Где они сейчас?  
\- Уехали из страны. Они учёные - их там куда-то пригласили на конференцию, - ответила Юунг. - А откуда ты их знаешь?  
Мужчина кинул взгляд на Франкенштейна, в поисках помощи, но наткнулся на пристальный взгляд, ожидающий продолжения:  
\- Мы... Были в одной лаборатории.  
\- Да? И чем они там занимались? - продолжила выпытывать Юунг, но тут же спохватилась:   
\- Ты не подумай, что я тебя допрашиваю! Просто родители никогда ничего не говорили про свои исследования, вот я и подумала, что тебе что-то известно...

Девушка замолчала, а через минуту её спросили:  
\- Юунг, а как твоя нога? - внимательно посмотрел на брюнетку Франкенштейн.  
\- А что? Поломана, - тяжело вздохнула Юунг. - Сказали, что ещё несколько недель ходить в гипсе...  
\- А давай снимем сейчас? Мне нужно кое-что проверить... - глаза блондина маньячно блеснули, в предвкушении новых исследований.  
Юунг сначала было шуганулась и попробовала отказаться, но потом и сама заинтересовалась:  
\- Ну давайте...

Пока снимали гипс, Юунг зажмурилась и попросила её потормошить, когда закончат.   
Сняли, проверили, посмотрели и обнаружили, что перелом уже сросся.  
Шокированная брюнетка только и смогла выдохнуть:  
\- Как?...  
Ответили ей не сразу. Сначала Франкенштейн что-то записал, а потом попытался объяснить:  
\- Тебе же вводили какое-то лекарство, так что тебя, можно сказать, модифицировали длинным и самым безопасным способом.  
\- То-есть... - нехорошим тоном начала Юунг. - Я теперь как эти? - кивок на М-21.  
\- Да.  
Брюнетка прищурилась и заявила:  
\- А теперь я хочу поговорить со своими родителями...

\- Это всегда успеется, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн. - Давай пока проведем пару обследований...  
И начался ад. У Юунг брали кровь, смотрели внутренности (По УЗИ, а не в живую. Хотя кто-то порывался), делали МРТ... Даже на беговую дорожку и поднимать тяжесть отправили! К концу обследований девушка была сонная, уставшая, но вся в предвкушении.

\- Ну? Что там? - Юунг подорвалась с места, когда Франкенштейн зашёл в комнату.  
\- Ну, твои показатели явно намного выше, чем у обычных людей. Но меня кое-что смущает...  
\- Что там не так?  
\- Почему твои способности проявились только сейчас? Ты ведь и раньше была способна на такое...  
Юунг пожала плечами и мельком глянула на часы.  
\- Ой! - девушка быстро собрала свои вещи и побежала на выход, на ходу крикнув:  
\- Завтра ещё приду!  
\- Я и не сомневался... - пробормотал Франкенштейн и обернулся на стоящего у двери М-21. - Что такое?  
\- Мне интересно, почему родители ставили такие эксперименты над своей дочерью? - задал волнующий его вопрос мужчина.  
Блондин тажело вдохнул и покачал головой:  
\- Я не знаю. Но, наверное, была причина...  
М-21 кивнул и вышел из комнаты, оставляя безумного учёного наедине со своими догадками.


	13. Chapter 13

\- У меня к вам серьёзный разговор.  
Такое начало ничего хорошего не предвещает. Особенно если начала всё Юунг. Особенно если она не выспалась.

Растрёпанная брюнетка сидела в гостиной директора и сверлила его и М-21 взглядом.  
\- Что такого вы вчера устроили на моей улице?  
\- А почему ты решила, что это мы? - попытался выкрутиться М-21, но быстро замолк под пристальным взглядом.  
\- Потому что ты выглядишь довольно побито и потому что никто кроме вас этого сделать не мог.  
Ну, крыть было нечем.

\- И да, - спохватилась девушка. - Что вы вчера там делали?  
\- Проверяли гипотезу, - выкрутился Франкенштейн.  
\- И как? - скептически спросила Юунг.   
\- Правдивая, - важно кивнул блондин и тут же был застан врасплох:  
\- И это... Директор, можно я у вас немного поживу? - девушка состроила щенячьи глазки, что, впрочем, выглядело странно.  
\- И зачем тебе это? - подозрительно спросил директор.  
\- А, - Юунг махнула рукой. - У нас трубы прорвало в доме. Теперь ремонт долго будут делать.  
\- Ну... Ладно, - согласился Франкенштейн, подумывая, что его дом превращается в общежитие.  
\- О! Здорово! - обрадовалась девушка и побежала собирать вещи.

***

\- Эй, ребята! - Шинву на спину запрыгнула Юунг и принялась кулаком лохматить ему волосы. - Я вернулась!   
\- Ура! Юунг вернулась! - загалдел весь класс, поздравляя с долгожданной выпиской.  
\- А где гипс? - довольно кровожадно спросил Шинву.  
Юунг пару секунд вспоминала, о каком гипсе они говорят, а потом весело рассмеялась:  
\- Оказалось, что у меня там не перелом, а трещина, вот и сняли намного раньше!  
\- Тогда почему тебя так долго не было!? - возмутился Ик-Хан, прекращая печатать на компьютере.  
\- А у меня потоп в доме!   
\- Тогда где ты сейчас живёшь? - забеспокоилась Юна.  
Юунг выдержала театральную паузу и объявила:  
\- А я теперь тоже у директора живу!  
Повисла тишина, а потом опять началась восторженная болтовня, которую прервал звонок на урок.

***

\- Ребят, я пойду в волейбол поиграю вместо обеда! Аппетита нет! - девушка выбежала из столовой и побежала во двор.   
\- Угу... - невнятно ответил Шинву и продолжил есть свой рамен.

А на улице был бардак.  
Растолкав толпу зевак, собравшихся вокруг большой чёрной машины, Юунг оглянулась в поисках мяча. Нашла она его под колёсами машины. Лопнувшим.   
\- Эй! - недовольно окликнула девушка высокого парня, вышедшего из машины.  
Брюнет глянул на неё из-под очков и высокомерно спросил:  
\- Ты ко мне обращалась?  
Юунг вскипела от такой наглости, но попыталась успокоить себя мыслями о том, что Франкенштейн не простит ей трупа на территории школы.  
Глубоко вздохнув пару раз, брюнетка ответила:  
\- Да, к тебе. Спешу сообщить, что на территорию школы запрещён въезд всем, кроме персонала.  
\- Да мы же на пару минут! - возмутился парень, а потом просто проигнорировал Юунг, повторившую свою фразу.

Сквозь толпу учеников к машине подошёл М-21 и Юунг отошла в сторону, оставляя его разбираться с этой проблемой.  
\- Я прошу вас убрать машину, - предельно вежливо (как умеет только он, с претензией на наглость) попросил охранник.  
\- А ты ещё кто? - недовольно спросил парень, кинув взгляд на мужчину.  
\- Думаю, это охранник, - улыбнулась Суйи, приветственно кивая Юунг.  
\- А, секьюрити?  
\- Уберите машину, - уже теряя терпение попросил М-21, видя одобрительный кивок Юунг.  
\- Да я ненадолго! Харе уже! - взорвался брюнет, подходя ближе к охраннику.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Ты же всё равно собирался уходить, - попыталась успокоить его Сйуи, но тщетно.  
\- Меня уже бесит этот тип! 

Юунг прошмыгнула на другую сторону за спиной у М-21, шепнув ему:  
\- Только без трупов!  
Мужчина кивнул.  
Внезапно дверь машины открылась и оттуда вылез бугай, под два метра ростом, и спросил:  
\- Хансу, какие-то проблемы?  
Брюнетка решила вмешаться, поэтому скользнула на место перед М-21 и тут же напряглась, услышав фразу бугая и хруст суставов:  
\- Ну, я же твой телохранитель! Я обязан быть на чеку.  
\- Ох, значит ничего не поделаешь... - притворно грустно сказал Хансу и едва сдержал улыбку:  
\- Ты только не покалечь его сильно.

\- Вы двое... Слишком много треплетесь, - сказал, как отрезал, и пнул машину.  
\- Заткнитесь и проваливайте.  
Юунг ударила себя ладонью по лицу и опять шагнула вперёд М-21.  
\- Давайте жить дружно, ребята! Не нужно злиться! И бить никого не надо... - здулась девушка, перепугавшись нависшей над ней махины. Как оказалось, её опять проигнорировали.   
Чарльз обратился сразу к М-21:  
\- Чё, жить расхотелось?   
На заднем плане потешался Хансу:  
\- Думаешь, можешь справиться с бывшим спецназовцем? Я специально выбрал Чарльза, он таких, как ты, пополам перекусывает!

М-21 не стал начинать разборки и просто отошёл. Собирался было вмешаться садовник(или уборщик, я не помню), но его опередила Юунг:  
\- Но вам и правда стоит убрать машину. Это запрещено.  
К Юунг резко обернулись и рявкнули, выхватив остатки мяча и толкнув её на землю.  
\- Я не понимаю, вы чё, все тут такие борзые?!  
Он угрожающе навис над девушкой и перед ним возник Хансу:  
\- Эй, Чарльз, спокойнее!  
Юунг, зло глядя на Чарльза, предупредила:  
\- Я позову охрану!  
Это окончательно вывело из себя мужчину и он, схватив девушку за шиворот, зарычал:  
\- Посмотрим, как ты сейчас запоёшь!  
\- Чарльз, прекрати! - приказал Хансу, но его оттолкнули назад.  
\- Эй! Аджосси!... - жалобно позвала девушка удаляющегося охранника. 

Внезапно по губам М-21 скользнула усмешка и он обернулся, говоря в микрофон:  
\- Я разберусь.  
Подойдя к Чарльзу, он приказал:  
\- Поставь её на землю.  
\- О, тебя-то мне и надо, - оскалился мужчина, даже не собираясь выполнять требование. - Ты меня вывел!  
\- Почему мне приходится повторять? - рыкнул М-21 и, схватив Чарльза за ворот, поставил на колени.

К упавшей Юунг подлетел Шинву:  
\- Ты в норме?  
\- Да я вообще как огурчик! - хмыкнула девушка и резко встала, подтверждая своё состояние.  
\- Ну, как обычно, - усмехнулся Шинву.

Сзади от ребят раздался жуткий грохот и Чарльза впечатали в машину.   
Наклонившись к мужчине, М-21 сказал, едва слышно:  
\- Если бы здесь не было свидетелей, то ты был бы уже мёртв.

Через пару минут их уже и след простыл, а потом все побрели на урок.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Суйи, не стесняйся! Чувствуй себя как дома! - крикнул из кухни Шинву.  
Рядом с Суйи замерла Юунг, оглядывая сие действо и пытаясь прекратить дёргаться при каждом резком звуке.  
Пискнула входная дверь и в гостиную зашли М-21 с Франкенштейном.  
У блондина дёрнулся глаз, когда он увидел сколько мусора притащили дети, а уж когда Шинву попросил его принести чашки... Юунг мысленно взмолилась всем известным богам, чтобы Франкенштейн не убил их.

***

На следующее утро Шинву опять опоздал. И, уже по привычке, встретил новеньких.  
А Юунг на первом уроке спала, ибо терпеть тренировки и эксперименты от Франкенштейна - это сложно. Проснулась она только тогда, когда новенькие назвали свои имена:  
\- Сейра Джей Роярд.  
\- Регис Кей Ландегре.  
Слишком уж аристократичные имена.  
Юунг взглянула на их глаза и замерла от фигового предчувствия. Опять Ноблесс... Девушка на секунду обернулась на Рейзела и получила едва видимый кивок, в подтверждение своих догадок.

***

На следующий день было ещё веселее.  
Юунг едва задержала мерзкое хихиканье, когда услышала восторженный писк Ик-Хана:  
\- Мой кумир!...

\- Шинву! - отдышавшись крикнула Юунг.  
Рыжий обернулся и непонимающе её осмотрел:  
\- Что случилось?  
Девушка подняла на него взгляд и спросила:  
\- Что ты там говорил про то, что не позволишь безнаказанно обижать учеников нашей школы?  
\- Ну да, говорил такое, - пожал плечами парень. - А что?  
Юунг махнула рукой в направлении парка.  
\- Там новеньких бить собрались!  
\- Ты прекрасно справилась бы сама! - возмутился парень, ускоряя шаг.  
\- Там их много, - беззаботно улыбнулась Юунг. - На всех хватит.

Прибежали подростки как раз вовремя.  
\- Эй, вы! Чем занимаетесь? - нагло спросил Шинву.  
На него все обернулись и, видимо, главный спросил:  
\- А ты ещё откуда вылез? Проблем захотелось?...  
Его резко оборвали:  
\- Это же Хан Шинву! Сильнейший подросток в Е-Ран!  
\- Хан Шинву? - обернулся главарь. - Я много о тебе слышал.  
\- Ну и? - лениво спросил парень, перекидывая сумку через плечо.  
\- Не слишком ли ты много о себе возомнил, раз немного знаменит? - продолжил разглагольствовать парень. - Мы ведь тут тоже не слабаки, чтобы ты мог на нас всех в одиночку наехать.  
\- Ну и? - опять лениво спросил Шинву, заставляя хулиганов разозлиться.  
\- У тебя пластинку заело? - тихо фыркнула Юунг, стоящая сзади.  
\- Помолчи немного, - не убирая с лица "дружелюбного" оскала, попросил Шинву.  
Через пару секунд хулиганов и след простыл, а ребята беспрепятственно подошли к новеньким:  
\- Вы как? Они вам ничего не сделали?  
\- Пф! Подобное совершенно исключено! - гордо фыркнул Регис, заставляя Юунг умильно улыбнуться:  
\- Ты такой милый!  
Ноблесс покраснел от таких откровений и гордо отвернулся.  
\- Пойдёмте, - махнул рукой Шинву, но не успел и шагу ступить, как сзади раздалось:  
\- Куда это вы собрались.

Шинву выступил вперёд, а Юунг, закинув в рот жвачку, последовала за ним, шепнув Регису и Сейре:  
\- Держитесь позади нас. И, Сейра... Позаботься о Регисе, - и, игнорируя обиженный крик мелкого, шагнула вперёд.  
\- Мы спешили, боялись вас тут не застать...  
\- Угу, так спешили, что аж запыхались. И куда ж вам, бедненьким с такой отдышкой бегать? - притворно посочувствовала Юунг, заставляя парней скрипнуть зубами.  
Вперёд вышел парень с выбеленными волосами.  
\- И это - Хан Шинву? - он наклонился к рыжему. - Ничего особенного. А вот девчонка симпатичная... - он схватил Юунг за подбородок.  
Глаза брюнетки угрожающе сузились и она в один момент сделала подсечку, словно давая сигнал к действиям.

На Шинву кинулись сразу двое, но он их успешно вырубил, а вот от Юунг никак не хотел отставать главарь. В итоге, девушка просто ударила его со всей дури кулаком в перчатке с шипами. Тут же подоспели ещё несколько, которых Юунг и Шинву синхронно отправили в нокаут.

\- Куда пошёл?! - рявкнула Юунг, делая подсечку чуваку, который почти достал Сейру и Региса, и тут же вырубая его.  
Юунг и Шинву замахнулись было на последних хулиганов, но за их спинами внезапно раздался холодный голос:  
\- Достаточно.  
Кулак Рыжего остановился в паре сантиметров от носа главаря, а Юунг быстро убрала ногу со спины последнего из этой банды.  
\- Не стоит перебарщивать.  
Ребята кивнули и Шинву пошёл за сумками.  
\- Шинву! Закинь мою сумку домой к директору! Всё равно туда идёшь, - попросила Юунг, не отрывая взгляда от М-21.  
\- Ага, - кивнул парень и закинул на плечо вторую сумку.

\- Пошли? - вопросительно глянула Юунг на М-21.  
В ответ она получила едва видимый кивок.  
Проходя мимо Региса, Юунг едва не споткнулась от неожиданного вопроса:  
\- Что вы здесь делаете?  
Брюнетка обернулась и, сверкнув глазами, ответила:  
\- Идём. Мы живём в одном доме, если ты не забыл.  
\- Я спрашивал не об этом. Что вы делаете среди людей?  
Юунг фыркнула:  
\- Прикинь, живём! Все мы, как говорится, люди, все мы человеки.  
Регис, не обращая внимания на её комментарии, продолжил:  
\- Думали, что я не узнаю? Вы, обрели силу при помощи экспериментов над людьми.  
Юунг незаметно сжала локоть М-21, чтобы тот не лаяпнул ничего.  
\- Я не знаю, для чего вы тут, но будьте аккуратнее в своих действиях. Я ненавижу таких людей, которые пожертвовали своей человечностью ради силы. Хотя вас и людьми-то назвать теперь сложно...

Регис ушёл, не прощаясь, а потом, стоя на балконе и вспоминая его слова, М-21 сжимал кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
Юунг, стоящая рядом, лишь хмыкнула:  
\- Не парься. Ты не виноват, что над тобой ставили эксперименты.  
\- Да откуда тебе знать? - беззлобно огрызнулся М-21.  
\- О да, откуда мне знать - надо мной ставили опыты собственные родители. Кстати... - она достала блокнотик и записала туда кое-что. - Я вспомнила, что мне в детстве провели операцию. Не помню зачем, но мне было очень плохо после неё. Словно мне перемололи внутренности под наркозом, а потом не стали собирать обратно, - она поежилась, вспоминая. 

Дверь на балкон отворилась и туда зашёл Франкенштейн.  
\- Что-то случилось? - спросил он, заметив мрачные физиономии Юунг и М-21.  
\- Да не, всё норм, - скептично фыркнула брюнетка и, вырвав из блокнота листик, отдала его блондину.  
\- Где те двое?   
\- Ушли недавно, - коротко ответил М-21.  
\- Похоже, что они ведут собственное расследование, - поделилась наблюдениями Юунг.  
\- Занятные ребятки... - протянул блондин и вдруг добавил:  
\- Слушайте, я знаю, как Ноблесс относятся к модифицированным, так что потерпите ещё немного и не обращайте на них внимания, хорошо?  
М-21 кивнул, а Юунг неопределенно пожала плечами:  
\- Если они будут ко мне лезть, то я отвечу. И не слабо.  
Франкенштейн вздохнул и смирился.  
Юунг ещё постояла несколько минут на балконе а потом ушла, кинув М-21:  
\- Буду нужна - я в спортзале.

***

Когда М-21 пришёл в спортзал, Юунг ещё была там. Совершенно не похожая сама на себя, девушка поставила беговую дорожку на максимум своих возможностей и бежала. Судя по данным - уже пол часа.  
\- Ты перезанималась, - констатировал мужчина, выключая беговую дорожку.  
Девушка остановилась и огрызнулась, пытаясь восстановить дыхание:  
\- Не... Кха... Твоё дело.  
М-21 пожал плечами, как бы говоря: "Твоё дело".

Отдышавшись, Юунг спросила:  
\- Ты успокоился?  
\- А что, должен был? - поинтересовался М-21, кидая девушке бутылку воды.  
\- По идее - да. Но мало-ли какие у тебя тараканы?...  
Опять повисла тишина.

\- Ладно, - девушка взяла полотенце. - Когда успокоишься, можем поговорить.  
\- О чём?  
\- О том, о сём... - пожала плечами Юунг и ушла в комнату, крикнув:  
\- Тебе нужен психолог!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Не расслабляйся!  
\- И не собирался.  
\- Не думай, что я с тобой закончил!  
\- Пф! Даже мысли такой не было.  
\- Ты, похоже, не представляешь с кем связался!  
\- Напротив.

Не выдержав такой обстановки за ужином, Юунг рявкнула:  
\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь! - и все тут же замолчали.  
\- Ну наконец-то... - пробормотала девушка и начала есть.

Когда все расселись пить чай, опять началось:  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне просто поверить в ваши слова?  
\- Это уже твои проблемы. Я не буду тебя в чём-то убеждать.  
\- Ты... - начал было Регис, но его нагло перебили:  
\- М-21, давай я избегу лишних телодвижений и просто сокращу шаги до минимума?  
\- Что? - не въехал мужчина. Да и все остальные тоже.  
Юунг вздохнула и сократила:  
\- Дай я просто ему вмажу?  
Франкенштейн чуть не прыснул со смеху, но сумел сдержаться и замаскировать хихиканье под кашель, а Регис аж покраснел от такой наглости.  
\- Ты... Умрёшь.  
Вокруг парня начала собираться сила, но он на секунду взглянул на Франкенштейна и Рейзела и как-то сдулся.  
\- Я буду следить за вами! А вы, - он повернулся к "людям", как он считал. - Забудете наши разговоры.  
Блондин завис на секунду, а потом мило улыбнулся:  
\- Конечно.

На этом чаепитие было закончено.  
С минимальным потерями стороны разошлись по спальням.

***

В комнате стояла могильная тишина, прерываемая лишь стуканьем клавиш ноутбука. За спиной у программиста раздался шепот и парень обернулся, обещая кару всем, кто его отвлекает.  
\- Хан Шинву.... - прошипел Ик-Хан, из-за чего Шинву и Юунг спрятали головы под подушки и затряслись:  
\- Мамочки...

\- Идите приготовьте что-нибудь пока... - попытался отослать друзей Ик-Хан.  
\- О! Классная идея! Иди готовь, Шинву! - Юунг нагло скинула друга с кровати и отправила на кухню.  
\- Ну ладно...   
Рыжий уныло поплёлся к холодильнику, а Юунг подсела за стол к Ик-Хану.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да. Сервер пытаются взломать, - коротко ответил программист.  
\- Отправь ему свой фирменный подарочек! - хохотнула девушка и добавила. - Или "Троян". Мало не будет.  
Ик-Хан кивнул и продолжил быстро печатать. Он ускорялся и ускорялся пока, вдруг... Экран не погас.  
\- Что? Питание отключилось?  
Ребята перевели глаза на Шинву, который споткнулся о провод.  
\- Шинву... - Юунг медленно встала и маньячно блеснула глазами. - Иди сюда, друг...  
\- Эм... - застыл парень. - Знаешь, я лучше пойду погуляю... - и быстро выбежал на улицу.  
\- И чтоб не возвращался! - крикнула ему в догонку девушка и заперла входную дверь на ключ.  
Мимо неё тут же пронёсся взволнованный Ик-Хан.  
\- Надо позвонить.... - пробормотал парень и заперся в своей комнате.  
Юунг проводила его задумчивым взглядом и присела за компьютер, на котором высветилось:  
"Привет. Что случилось?"  
\- Друг случайно выдернул шнур из розетки, так что теперь его ждём смертная кара.  
"Ха-ха. Ну что с ним будешь делать. Кстати, мне понравился твой подарок. Весьма неплохо. У тебя есть вкус"  
\- Конечно.

Только Юунг допечатала, как тут же подошёл Ик-Хан.  
\- Заболтался. Что там?   
\- Тебе тот чувак пишет, - девушка кивнула на монитор и ретировалась в прихожую. - Я пойду поищу Шинву, вдруг с ним что-то случилось?  
Ик-Хан фыркнул, выражая сомнение в том, что с этим балбесом может что-то случиться и с головой ушёл в переписку, не обращая внимания на внешний мир.

Юунг вышла и побрела в сторону дома Шинву. Правда, до друга она дошла одновременно с неприятностями.  
\- Эй, братуха, поживее! Доставай и гони бабло!  
Девушка зашла в переулок, в котором какие-то хулиганы зажали какого-то иностранца. Красивого, кстати.  
\- Эй! Чем заняты, ребят? - со всей дружелюбностью подошла к ним Юунг. На неё оценивающе глянули и сообщили:  
\- Тебя ждали! Вот сейчас закончим с этим и с тобой поразвлекаемся! - один из парней протянул руку к лицу девушки, но не успел коснуться, как ему её уже заломили за спину, а самого несчастного приложили мордой в асфальт.  
Быстро вскочив и не забыв наступить разок на поверженного, Шинву спросил:  
\- Кто следующий?  
На него ринулись всей толпой. Через минуту переулок был усеян бессознательными тушками незадачливых гопников, а рыжий спокойно поднял кошелёк и вручил парню:  
\- Вы уж простите за такое "гостеприимство".  
\- Ах, ничего! - мило улыбнулся парень. - Позвольте угостить вас в знак признательности?  
Шинву хотел было отказаться, но его пребольно ткнула под рёбра Юунг, напоминая, что они сегодня вообще не ели.  
\- Если вам не трудно... - пробормотала брюнетка, аккуратно обходя валяющиеся тушки.

***

\- Спасибо большое! - радостно улыбнулись ребята, присаживаясь за стол.  
\- Ну что вы, мне не трудно, - ещё шире улыбнулся парень и заказал что-то.  
Пока друзья насыщали организмы, он не переставал смотреть на них, а под конец сказал:  
\- Вы мне напомнили мою сестру.  
\- О! У вас есть сестра? - заинтересовалась Юунг.  
\- Да. Примерно твоего возраста.  
\- Должно быть, она такая же красавица, как и вы! - не задумываясь выпалила брюнетка, а потом слегка покраснела, когда до неё дошёл смысл собственных слов. - Хотелось бы познакомиться с ней!  
\- Хехе... Всё возможно!  
У Шинву внезапно завибрировал телефон и он, извинившись, отвлекся.  
Пришло ей лаконичное сообщение от Ик-Хана: "Ты где?".  
Коротко отпечатав: "Скоро буду", парень встала из-за стола.  
\- Спасибо вам большое, ... - он замялась и спросила:  
\- Как вас зовут?  
Парень очень удивился, но после недолгой паузы ответил:  
\- Такео.  
Юунг кивнула и крикнула на прощание:  
\- До встречи, Такео-оппа!  
Парень помахал рукой и мрачно сел на место.

***

\- У меня вопрос.  
\- Какой?  
\- Что вы забыли в человеческой школе?  
\- Я - работаю, Юунг - учится.  
\- Вы хотите убедить меня, что это правда?!  
\- Ну, верить или не верить - твой выбор.  
\- Ты...

Прервал их, как обычно, Франкенштейн, нависнув над ними и выпустив ауру тёмного копья.  
\- Может, вы хоть раз уберёте за собой?  
На него непонимающе обернулись.  
\- Я сказал - "убрать"!

\- Чур, я мою посуду! - быстро сориентировалась Юунг, выбирая наиболее отдалённый участок работы.  
И всё было тихо-мирно, пока до слуха девушки не донеслось:  
\- А он почему не убирает?!  
А ещё страшнее стало, когда Ноблесс встал и убрал несколько фантиков. С перепугу Юунг уронила тарелку. И, естественно, разбила.  
\- Однако... - пробормотала она, собирая осколки и обрабатывая порез. - Жить тут всё страннее и страннее...


	16. Chapter 16

\- Да ладно вам! Расслабьтесь!  
Юунг мрачно зыркнула на него, но промолчала. А вот Ик-Хан был словоохотливее.  
\- Расслабишься тут... - парень поправил очки. - Сижу я, подчищаю его следы на полицейском сервере, и он вдруг появляется собственной персоной!  
Юунг отключилась от них уже на второй минуте разговора, а подключилась обратно только после слов:  
\- Ты, наверное, тоже чувствуешь одиночество...  
\- Не чувствует он его, - огрызнулась брюнетка. - У него друзья есть!  
Тао слегка шокировано на неё глянул, а потом кивнул и встал из-за стола, улыбнувшись:  
\- У Хёна появились дела! Вечером поболтаем, - и испарился, словно его и не было.

И уже во второй раз Юунг за заметила странного черноволосого мужчину, который последовал за их знакомым. Странно...

***

По дороге домой Юунг, как обычно, витала в облаках, даже не прислушиваясь к разговору, пока её взгляд не наткнулся на две фигуры на крыше. Брюнетка зависла на секунду а потом простонала едва слышно:  
\- Опять... Регис, - прошептала она на ухо Ноблесс, который от неё шарахнулся, как от прокажённой. - Да не вертись ты! - рявкнула на него девушка и взглядом указала на крышу.  
Убедившись, что парень всё понял, она прошептала:  
\- Ты защищаешь детей. Я не справлюсь.  
\- Пф! С чего ты взяла, что они будут похищать детей? Кому они сдались?  
\- Были... Прецеденты, - уклончиво ответила Юунг, отворачиваясь от парня.

***

А на следующий день приключилась фигня. Как только Регис смылся, Юунг наклонилась завязать шнурки и только это её спасло. Когда она подняла голову, то увидела, что все её друзья уже валяются в отключке.  
\- Однако, фигня творится в этом городе... - пробормотала девушка, перед тем как тоже уплыть в страну Морфея.

***

Очнулась Юунг уже в подвале. Быстро подскочив с холодного пола и едва успев схватиться за стену, чтобы избежать повторной встречи с цементом, девушка осмотрелась. Пока друзья не пришли в себя, можно и понаглеть...  
Её взгляд выхватил три знакомые фигуры. И если на счёт М-21 она промолчала, то после того, как увидела Тао и Такео молчать она не смогла...  
\- Такео-оппа? - как-то зло спросила она и услышала дикий хохот после своих слов.  
Повернувшись лицом к смеявшемуся, девушка спросила, с подозрительным самообладанием:  
\- И что я такого смешного сказала? Или вы что-то вспомнили? Так скажите всем, давайте посмеёмся вместе!  
Смех стал ещё громче.

Как раз в этот момент и очнулись дети.  
М-21 ругнулся и встал в темный угол, лишь бы дети его не заметили.

\- Вай! Должно быть детки живут в комфорте, поэтому их лица так и сияют! - он наклонился к девушкам и наткнулся на неожиданно флегматичный взгляд Юунг.  
\- Как спалось? - язвительно поинтересовался он, чем вызвал нервный смешок у брюнетки:  
\- Не злорадствуй, тебе не идёт.

Ик-Хан случайно заметил Тао и робко спросил:  
\- Хён? Это ты, Хён?  
Брюнет грустно улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Ха-ха, не думал, что мы так скоро встретимся...  
Опять раздался хохот:  
\- Нет, ну вы слышали? Этот пацан называет Тао - Хён!

Юунг уже даже достал это противный смех. Нет, она, конечно, сама со всем ситуациям относится с юмором, но не до такой же степени...  
Обернувшись на ржущую морду, Юунг небрежно бросила:  
\- Меня иногда поражают индивидуумы с которыми я имею дело. Их интеллект ощутимо ниже нормы, а они вовсю над этим потешаются.

До Шарка явно не дошло, что ему только что сказали, но он понял, что это было оскорбление.  
\- Слышь, ты не в той ситуации, чтобы хамить нам! - угрожающе навис над девушкой брюнет.  
Юунг подняла на мужчину флегматичный взгляд и объявила:  
\- Помирать, так с музыкой!  
На неё, как на смертницу глянули друзья, а Шарк осмотрел девушку с уже большим любопытством.   
Схватив за шиворот, он поднял её в воздух и ехидно спросил:  
\- А теперь что будешь делать?  
\- Бить на поражение! - рявкнула Юунг и извернулась, зарядив мужчине в челюсть каблуком со всей дури, рассекая щёку.  
Правда, после этого девушка упала на пол и ей со злости наступили на руку, но это уже мелочи...

\- М-21, - внезапно позвал Шарк, даже не собираясь убирать свою ногу с запястья Юунг.  
Ничего нельзя было поделать и М-21 обернулся, смотря на детей ничего не выражающим взглядом.   
\- Аджосси?! - удивлённо вскрикнули дети сзади, а Шарк торжествующе оскалился:  
\- М-21, эти дети тебя знают...

\- Аджосси! - крикнул Ик-Хан. - Скажите, где мы? Почему мы здесь?  
\- Отвечай, М-21, этот мальчик задал вопрос. Ты их знаешь? - от восторга Шарк забыл, где стоит, поэтому перенес вес на правую ногу и тут же раздался треск костей, а за ним и крик. - Упс... Какая жалость.  
Юунг откинули с друзьям, прямо Шинву в руки.

\- Ну... - задумался над ответом М-21. - Виделись пару раз. Чисто шапочное знакомство. В конце концов, у меня нет причин возиться с такими молокососами...  
Юунг рыкнула от злости и хотела было кинуться на М-21, но не вышло - Шинву успел вовремя её перехватить и теперь охраннику оставалось только выслушивать всё, что Юунг о нём думает. А думала она много...  
\- Ты, ошибка природы, неудачный эксперимент, да как ты посмел?! Тебя приютили, тебе предложили работу... Не жизнь, а сказка! - Юунг всё-таки вырвалась из захвата Шинву и теперь стояла перед М-21 и отчитывала его, как школьника.  
И внезапно добавила:  
\- Ничего, у нас будет полно времени, чтобы подробно разобрать каждую твою ошибку... - Юунг незаметно подмигнула Мужчине и отошла на своё место.  
\- Всё интереснее и интереснее... - протянул Шарк и схватил Региса за волосы, игнорируя испуганный вскрик подростков. - Что тебя связывает с этим парнем?  
Регис окинул М-21 взглядом, полным презрения, и фыркнул:  
\- Нас ничего не может связывать. Тут и говорить нечего!

Потом они ещё несколько минут спорили, но дети их не слушали, пытаясь успокоиться и забинтовать Юунг руку. Девушка шипела и вырывалась, не желая становится подопытным кроликом.  
Правда, эти бессмысленные споры пришлось прекратить, когда на них указали пальцем и ехидно так спросили:  
\- Значит, эти детишки уже не нужны и их можно убить?...  
\- Постыдился бы. Только и умеешь, что издеваться над беспомощными детьми... - фыркнул Регис, но озверевший Шарк просто вмазал ему и рявкнул:  
\- Закройся!

\- Шинву, не смей!.. - успела только крикнуть Юунг, но рыжий её не стал даже слушать и просто ударил кулаком Шарку в морду. Даже не в лицо - а именно в морду.  
\- Наверное, ваше поведение типично для недочеловеков! - закончил Регис и у Юунг поехала крыша... Как говорится, "фигня случается". Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы помочь Шинву, девушка выхватила мелкого из рук Шарка и залепила тому хорошую такую пощёчину. Откинув блондина к подросткам, Юунг встала рядом с Шинву и вежливо - относительно, конечно - спросила у брюнета:  
\- Как вас зовут?  
На неё с любопытством посмотрели и ответили:  
\- Шарк. Для чего тебе?  
Юунг сделала один шаг вперёд и спокойно ответила:  
\- Чтобы знать, что написать на могиле, - и со всей силы ударила его в солнечное сплетение ногой. Этого хватило, чтобы он согнулся пополам и на него обрушились несколько быстрых ударов от Шинву, а потом и от Юунг.  
До поры до времени ребята удачно укорачивались, но всё везение когда-то заканчивается. Вот и Юунг с Шинву всё-таки схватили за шеи и встряхнули хорошенько, заставив Юну и Суйи испуганно вскрикнуть.

\- Что, страшно, щенки? - рассмеялся Шарк, сжимая ладони.  
\- М... 21... - хрипло позвала Юунг, кинув короткий взгляд на мужчину.  
Охранник коротко оскалился и через секунду уже вспорол когтями предплечья Шарка.  
\- Ха... - закашлялась Юунг, падая на пол. - Всё-таки решился...

\- Трансформация? - удивились Да-5. - Да он же рядовой агент!  
\- Так его, М-21! - радостно крикнула Юунг.  
Одновременно с этим охранник кинулся на Шарка и нанёс сокрушительный удар, но промазал, а дети очень перепугались.  
\- Обычный человек на такое не способен! - испуганно воскликнул Ик-Хан.  
\- ТСЧ! - Юунг заметила летящий прямо на них удар и вскочила, стараясь заслонить подростков, но М-21 успел первым.

Когда пыль улеглась, взору детей предстал охранник, сжимающий у себя над головой лезвие.  
\- А сейчас, М-21, я буду тебя убивать...  
Шарк швырнул нож в М-21 и он попал ему прямо в грудь.  
\- Как же... Шумно, - фыркнул Регис, поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Ты долго... - прохрипел охранник. - Я знал, что ты, парень... Реальный тормоз.  
Сзади тихо прыснула со смеху Юунг.

\- Эй, неэлегантный! - крикнул Регис, привлекая к себе внимание Шарка и незамедлительно атаковал.  
\- А пока эти чудики танцуют венский вальс, мы можем смотаться, - тихо шепнула Юунг на ухо Шинву, пока её подруги перебинтовывали раны их... "Защитничка".

Перед пытающимися убежать ребятами возник Тао.  
\- Ха-ха... Давайте ничего не будем делать? - парень неловко почесал затылок.  
Юунг окинула его оценивающим взглядом и попросила:  
\- Отойди, пожалуйста.  
Брюнет отрицательно покачал головой и загородил проход.  
\- Нет. Вернитесь на место.

Брюнетка задвинула Шинву назад и подошла к Тао почти вплотную:  
\- А если нет?  
Что-то в глазах девушки заставило брюнета испуганно сглотнуть. Но он не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Я буду вынужден применить силу...  
Юунг хрипло рассмеялась, а М-21 резко захотел спрятаться, зная, что такое поведение брюнетки - плохой знак.  
\- Знаешь, Тао-хён... - издевательски протянула девушка. Тао побледнел и остепил на шаг назад.   
\- Вселенная обожает иронию. Так что силу, похоже, буду применять я...

Брюнетка резко крутанулась на месте и сделала подсечку. Когда Тао от неожиданности упал на пол, она села ему на спину и заломила руки назад.  
\- Чего стоите? Ноги в руки и бегом! - рявкнула Юунг на друзей, заставляя их вздрогнуть и продолжить движение.  
\- Куда-то собрались? - издевательски протянул Шарк, становясь на место Тао.  
\- Дышать свежим воздухом! У вас тут душно.

Юунг с удивлением посмотрела на ленты на руках и почувствовала, как её вырубило током. Эх, а она так хотела посмотреть, что будет дальше... Хотя, кажется, она видела пришедшего Ноблесс.


	17. Chapter 17

Ночью Юунг попросили последить за больными, пока они не придут в себя, а потом чтобы ничего не натворили.  
\- Я не нянька! - вякнула девушка, но быстро стушевалась под пристальным взглядом Франкенштейна. - Ладно-ладно... Посмотрю я за этими болезными.

Такео резко сел на кровати, окидывая комнату пристальным взглядом и останавливаясь на соседней кровати:  
\- Так ты жив... Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Хм... Вообще-то, я здесь живу.  
Парень нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на М-21.  
\- Что произошло?  
Пепельноволосый только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как из самого тёмного угла комнаты раздался звонкий голос:  
\- Я сейчас всё объясню.  
Юунг вышла на свет и присела на стул напротив кроватей.  
\- Тао приволок тебя сюда после того, как дети оказались в безопасности.   
Такео нахмурился и спросил:  
\- Ты же та девочка... Юунг, верно?  
Брюнетка кивнула.  
\- Тогда... Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты разве не обычная школьница? - удивился парень.  
Юунг издала смешок и ответила:  
\- Была таковой, пока этот придурок меня не похитил, - кивок в сторону М-21.  
\- Эй! - возмутился мужчина, но его опять перебили:  
\- Что, не был придурком тогда, или не похитил? - ехидно спросила девушка. Крыть было нечем. - То-то же! Кстати, - она повернула голову к Такео. - Тебя там Тао ждёт.  
Показав парням, где одежда и тактично отвернувшись, Юунг провела их к гостиной. Уже на подходе стадо слышно весёлый смех Тао.

Когда все зашли, Юунг отошла в сторону, не мешая взрослым разговаривать.  
Договорились они до того, что Тао и Такое остались у них.  
\- Общежитие имени Святого Франкенштейна объявляется открытым! - едва слышно прошептала Юунг на ухо Тао, заходясь вместе с ним тихим злодейским хохотом.

***

Юунг тихо-мирно пила чай, пытаясь вести себя спокойно, но, то и дело, срывалась на странное хихиканье, чем вводила в ступор друзей.  
В который раз услышав от Такео:  
\- У мисс Суйи тоже потрясающие формы! Она же актриса! - она не выдержала.  
Прыснув со смеху, Юунг случайно пролила чай, подавилась, чуть не откинула коньки, но всё же смогла привести себя в порядок и спросить:  
\- Такео... Тебя кто корейскому учил?  
Парень пожал плечами и без задней мысли выдал:  
\- Тао.  
\- Эм... Вообще-то... - брюнет зашептал что-то другу на ухо, заставляя того покраснеть и испуганно глянуть на девушек.  
\- Я тебя потом просвещу на предмет комплиментов, - тихо пообещала Юунг, присаживаясь между Такео и Тао, и из мести скидывая последнего с дивана.

\- До чего же вы все неэлегантны! - Фыркнул Регис, глядя на эту кучу Малу.

***

\- А где Франкенштейн? - удивилась Юунг, проходя мимо гостиной на кухню.  
\- Мы не смогли с ним связаться, - впервые ответила Юунг Сейра, введя брюнетку в ступор.  
\- Может с ним что-то случилось? - наивно предложил Такео, ещё не до конца понявший происходящее.  
Девушка неприлично заржала, а потом, утерев слёзы, выступившие во время смеха, пояснила:  
\- Он тот ещё фрукт, и я даже не представляю, что должно с ним случиться, чтобы стоило волноваться...  
М-21 кивнул и отпил чаю. Похоже, у всех, кто живёт в этом доме, со временем вырабатывается привычка пить чай. У всех, кроме Юунг - она предпочитает кофе.

\- А может быть... - начал хакер и громко закончил:  
\- Его похитили?!  
От неожиданности М-21 подавился чаем, а Юунг шарахнулась подальше от Тао, забыв, что сидит на пуфике без спинки.  
\- Его-то?! - удивилась брюнетка, возвращаясь на место, и отрицательно покачала головой. - Да не... Скорее он сам кого-то похитил и теперь не знает куда девать труп.  
Тао нервно хихикнул и признал, что такая версия имеет право на существование 

***

Через два дня.

\- Да где он шляется? - недовольно спросила Юунг, как только дети ушли из дома директора.  
\- С ним точно что-то случилось! - продолжил гнуть свою линию Такео.  
Брюнетка собиралась что-то ответить, но её нагло перебил прибежавший Тао:  
\- Такео! Беда!  
\- Что? - не врубился снайпер.  
\- Организация направила сюда Доктора Айрис для расследования нашего исчезновения! - хакер нагло выхватил у Юунг чашку с кофе и начал пить его большими глотками, стараясь успокоиться.  
\- Я так понимаю, - смерив Тао о-очень нехорошим взглядом, констатировала Юунг. - Это та тётенька, которая вас создала?  
В ответ девушка получила слабый кивок и подробное объяснение того, кто это такая.  
\- И... - Тао отвернулся и опустил голову. - Я подозреваю, что исчезновение хозяина дома связано с доктором Айрис...  
Юунг пару секунд переваривала полученную информацию, а потом облегченно выдохнула:  
\- Тогда, полагаю, можно ставить свечку за упокой этой дамочки...  
\- Ты что?! - испугался Такео.   
\- Что я? Попросила я когда-то Франкенштейна показать мне его оружие... - Юунг передёрнула плечами. - Поверьте, Кранц там даже рядом не стоит.  
Это заявление совсем не успокоило присутствующих, а, наоборот, заставило ещё больше волноваться.

\- И верни мне мой кофе! - крикнула Юунг вслед убежавшему Тао. Но поздно. Придётся делать ещё чашку...

***

\- Все готовы? - нервно спросил Тао.  
\- Да, командир... - лениво потянулась Юунг, недовольная тем, что ей приходиться переться на место потенциальных боевых действий, вместо сна в тёплой и уютной кроватке. - А ну закончили трепаться! - рявкнула девушка на М-21 и Региса. И по-детски обрадовалась:  
\- Надо же, подействовало!

Тао деликатно кашлянул и вручил каждому маленький наушник, поясняя:  
\- Это коммуникационное устройство, используемое организацией, - Юунг иронично выгнула бровь и хакер поспешил продолжить:  
\- Я его переоборудовал и теперь никто не сможет подслушать наши разговоры. Правда, качество связи пострадало, но это мелочи...

Рейзел плавно поставил чашку, встал и направился к выходу.  
\- Удачи! - шепнул Тао.  
\- Идущие на смерть, приветствуйте нас! - хихинкула Юунг, отсалютовав хакеру и закрыв за собой дверь.

***

"- Я проложил на карте примерный маршрут, -" сообщил Тао по коммуникатору.  
\- Тогда пошли? - вопросительно глянула на напарников Юунг, хрустнув пальцами.  
В ответ парни только кивнули.

"- В центре города только что произошёл взрыв" - нервно проинформировал ребят Тао и скинул координаты.  
\- Значит, нам именно туда и надо, - пожала плечами Юунг и ускорилась.  
Через минуту они услышали - да и увидели - очередной взрыв.  
\- Ой, мама, роди меня обратно... - тихо пробормотала Юунг, а в наушнике раздался весёлый смех Тао:  
"- Если ты очень постараешься, то, может, и получиться..."

Юунг только вздохнула, завидуя такому настрою хакера. А потом они появились прямо на поле боя и У Такео здорово переклинило мозги.  
\- Стоять! - во всё горло закричал парень, появляясь перед готовым убить доктора Айрис Франкенштейном.  
\- Такео... Что ты делаешь? - с поразительным самообладанием спросил Франкенштейн, внимательно следя за движениями своих сожителей.  
\- А что делаешь ты... С моей сестрой?! - разозлился парень.  
\- Твоей сестрой является женщина под именем "Доктор Айрис"?  
\- Что ты несёшь?! - заорал Такео. - Ты только что чуть не убил мою сестру!  
\- Но это же доктор Айрис! - возмутился блондин, кивая на сидящую на земле девушку.  
Опоздавшая Юунг внимательно вслушивались в разговор, пытаясь уловить суть происходящего, что давалось с трудом.  
\- Франкенштейн... - обратилась она к мужчине. - Кто это?  
\- Это - доктор Айрис, - спокойно ответил блондин, внимательно глядя на Такео.  
Снайпер разозлился и крикнул Юунг:  
\- Не верь ему! Это моя сестра!  
Брюнетка шокировано уставилась на парня, раздумывая, что сказать. В итоге, девушка выдала:  
\- Интересный маневр. У них, - Юунг поочередно ткнула пальцем то в небо, то в землю. - Прекрасное чувство юмора!  
\- Простите, но я не могу проигнорировать тот факт, что ты угрожал моей сестре, - снайпер направил пистолет на Франкенштейна и через секунду в его спину что-то вонзилось.  
\- Никогда не думала, что скажу такое... - присвиснула Юунг, делая шаг вперёд. - Но твоя сестра, Такео, - форменная дрянь!  
Но девушку никто не слушал.

\- Почему, Тейра? - прохрипел снайпер, оседая на землю.  
Его вопрос остался без ответа, а Айрис, ехидно улыбаясь, вынула из кармана у парня таблетку - как она думала - D и съела.   
Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом девушка осела и пробормотала нечто, вроде:  
\- Силы меня покидают...  
\- Так тебе и надо, дура, - сказала, Юунг, переступая через тело Айрис и вспоминая старый-добрый фильм. - Синюю таблетку надо было брать!  
Подойдя к Такео, девушка похлопала его по плечу и радостно сообщила:  
\- Зато ты теперь, с чистой совестью, можешь послать союз на много разных интересных слов!   
Снайпер грустно усмехнулся:  
\- А ты, как всегда, на позитиве...  
\- А то! - с капелькой самодовольства улыбнулась Юунг и перекинула его руку себе через плечо, позволяя опереться. - Пошли домой.  
Парень кивнул и они, всей шизанутой компанией отправились домой.

***

\- Кто это там? - прищурился Шинву, вглядываясь в темные фигуры во дворе школы.  
\- Это Хёны и аджосси! - радостно объявила Юунг, первой подбегая к новым охранникам.  
\- Ха-ха! А мы теперь здесь работаем! - крикнул Тао, махая рукой подросткам.  
\- Идиллия... - усмехнулась брюнетка и тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Но, чувствуется мне, не надолго...


	18. Chapter 18

После уроков всё было вполне обычно, пока молодые Ноблесс не почувствовали сильный ментальный импульс. Вздрогнув, они переглянулись и поспешили предупредить детей:  
\- Вам придётся пойти без нас.  
\- Что? Почему?... - расстроились подростки, а Юунг улыбнулась и пообещала одноклассникам:  
\- Я пригляжу за ними! - и побежала вперёд, обгоняя Ноблесс.

\- Тао! - приветственно крикнула Юунг, махая рукой.  
\- О, Юунг! - обрадовался хакер. - Как день прошёл?  
Девушка подошла и тяжело вдохнула, оперевшись о плечо брюнета:  
\- Скучно...  
Тао весело хихикнул и ответил:  
\- Ну не всегда же на нас будут нападать!  
Такео коротко кивнул и внимательно всмотрелся в фигуру, возникшую во дворе.  
\- Существа, пожертвовавшие своей человечностью ради силы! Что вы здесь делаете? - спросил громогласный голос, составляя модифицированных нервно сглотнуть.  
Первой просекла ситуацию Юунг и выступила вперёд, неосознанно закрывая собой охранников.  
\- Простите, Мистер, но у нас в стране принято сначала представляться по правилам приличия...  
Мужчина хотел возмутиться такой наглости, но перед ним возникли Регис и Сейра, привлекая его внимание.  
\- Ребят... Исчезните! - приказал парень и модифицированным пришлось послушаться. Хотя Юунг и собиралась поспорить, но её взяли под руки и утащили подальше. Не дай бог она что-нибудь не то ляпнет...

***

\- Да как он смеет приказывать! - возмущалась Юунг, расхаживая взад-вперёд перед сидящими на диване охранниками.  
Входная дверь резко открылась и в гости прошли Регис с Сейрой и их знакомый. Окинув презрительным взглядом модифицированных, мужчина потребовал:  
\- Я жду объяснений!  
Регис, который обычно за словом в карман не лезет, как-то здулся и промямлил:  
\- Они живут с нами...  
Вокруг мужчины начала згущаться мрачная ауры.  
\- Я постоянно повторял тебе - не сметь пятнать мою репутацию в погоне за силой! И не сметь общаться с... - он поморщился, глядя на модифицированных. - Такими как они!  
\- Каджу-ним всё не так понял... - возразил Регис, но его невежливо перебили:  
\- Молчать!  
Охранников и девушку чуть не снесло волной силы.  
Недобро сверкнув глазами, Юунг сделала шаг вперёд и вежливо спросила:  
\- С каких это пор Ноблесс так невоспитанны? Или я чего-то не знаю, и она всегда такими были?  
Геджутель аж побагровел от такой наглости и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Да как ты смеешь так обращаться ко мне...  
\- Смею, - дерзко ответила Юунг, пытаясь подавить предательскую дрожь в коленках. - А вы, позвольте напомнить, так и не представились.  
Мужчина не счёл нужным отвечать.  
И вдруг в гостиной оказался Франкенштейн и ехидно произнёс:  
\- А что это вы творите в чужом доме, Геджутель Р. Ландегре?  
\- Франкенштейн, - констатировал мужчина, глянув на пришедшего.  
Блондин кивнул и попросил модифицированных:  
\- Выйдите, пожалуйста, мы давно не виделись и теперь нам есть о чём поговорить...  
\- Э... Ладно, - согласились парни, утягивая за собой Юунг.  
\- Регис, Сейра, можете быть свободны, - холодно известил Геджутель и ребята, поклонившись, вышли.

***

\- Ну и кто этот старик? - невежливо спросила Юунг, когда её вытолкали из дома.  
\- Это не старик! - возмутился Регис. - Это Каджу-ним...  
Брюнетка кивнула и кинула неприязненный взгляд на вышедшего из дома Геджутеля.   
\- Я думаю, что нам уже можно... - пробормотал Тао, тихо проскальзывая в дверь.   
За ним последовали остальные.

После разговоров все уселись пить чай. Похоже, хорошо себя чувствовали только Юунг и Рейзел. Первая - потому что уже привыкла к оскорблениям со стороны Региса, а второй - потому что ему положено.  
\- Если не обращать внимания, то вроде ничего страшного и нет... - прервал неуютную тишину Геджутель.  
Юунг мельком глянула на него, пытаясь понять, что он имел ввиду, но Ноблесс и сам пояснил:  
\- Честно говоря, сидеть с вами в одном помещении друг напротив друга мне не очень приятно.  
Девушка сжала чашку в руке.  
\- С существами, которые променяли человечность на силу...  
Юунг резко поставила чашку на стол и встала, кинув на прощание слегка подрагивающим голосом:  
\- Я пойду... С меня на сегодня хватит оскорблений.  
За ней подтянулись и остальные модифицированные. Ребята ушли, но успели услышать:  
\- Наконец-то я чувствую себя комфортно. Я даже чай не мог проглотить...  
А потом за Такео закрылась дверь.

***

\- Чёрт! - Юунг со всей дури ударила кулаком в стену, разбивая костяшки в кровь.   
Тао вздрогнул и попросил:  
\- Успокойся, Юунг. Он... - хакер осёкся, наткнувшись на злой взгляд девушки.  
\- Успокоиться? - нехорошо так переспросила брюнетка. - Да я бы его разорвала, если бы могла! Такое говорить о... - она кинула взгляд на бледного М-21 и ребята всё поняли без слов.  
\- Ладно. Я пойду, - буркнула Юунг и пошла в свою комнату.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Ох... - Юунг спрятала лицо в руках, сложенных на коленях, и тихо горевала.  
\- Да, мы их сделали!   
Шинву и Ик-Хан во всю радовались своей победе над подругой и Тао.  
\- А Тао-хён ещё и подначивал, мол, "попробуйте нас победить"! - Ик-Хан по-детски показал язык, но мигом осёкся, потому что в комнату прошла Сейра с подносом, а за ней и Геджутель.  
\- Давай помогу, Сейра! - подскочила Юунг, стараясь избежать кары за проигрыш, но молодая Ноблесс отрицательно качнула головой, поставив поднос на стол.  
Девушка села на место и аккуратно попробовала приготовленное Сейрой блюдо. Её глаза восторженно загорелись и она поздравила подругу:  
\- Очень вкусно вышло!   
\- Да, Сейра! Всё просто чудесно! - подхватили парни.  
\- А у меня вот никогда не получается так приготовить, - посетовала Суйи и улыбнулась. - Не злись, Регис, мы всё уберём.  
Юунг хихикнула, услышав, что Ноблесс сам будет всё убирать.  
На кухне, куда девушка пошла за чаем, висела на удивление мрачная атмосфера.  
\- Вы чего такие мрачные? - весело спросила Юунг у М-21 и Такео.  
На её недвусмысленно посмотрели, но бить не стали.  
Выходя из кухни с подносом, Юунг сообщила Такео:  
\- А тебе идёт розовый фартук!  
В ответ раздалось злобное рычание и девушка поспешила ретироваться из комнаты. И вовремя - в то месте, где она стояла, вонзился кухонный нож. Жуть...

Внезапно раздался крик Шинву:  
\- Аджосси!  
М-21, даже не задумываясь, резко обернулся и перехватил летящую в него тарелку за несколько сантиметров от своего лица.  
\- Фигасе...  
Рыжий протёр глаза и неверяще уставился на охранника.  
\- А я говорила! - хмыкнула Юунг. - Такую реакцию ещё надо поискать!  
М-21 прищурился и недовольно прошипел:  
\- Юунг, ах ты...  
Брюнетка неловко взлохматила волосы на затылке и улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, ребята хотели посмотреть...  
Охранники хмыкнули и вернулись к своим делам.  
А ребята уже начали собираться домой...  
\- И как они умудряются не пропустить ни дня? - задала риторический вопрос Юунг и хотела было ретироваться, но её нагнал голос Франкенштейна:  
\- Куда это ты собралась?  
\- Ну... Уроки делать.

На брюнетку скептически посмотрели и девушка чуть не треснула сама себя по голове: она никогда не озадачивалась вопросом домашнего задания.  
\- И что полезного ты будешь делать, пока ты в этом доме?  
Юунг зависла, а потом робко ответила:  
\- Ну, я могу побыть полевым врачом...  
\- А ты умеешь? - недоверчиво спросил блондин, в уме прикидывая, что такое вполне может быть.  
\- Да, могу! - тут же воспрянула духом Юунг. - Помню, в детстве, родители заставляли меня читать не детские сказки, а книги по медицине... Бр-р.. - она помотала головой. - Даже на операции брали, так что я, в случае чего, смогу оказать помощь!  
Франкенштейн глянул на неё с чуть бо́льшим интересом.  
\- Тогда... - он поманил её пальцем в лабораторию и выдал огромную стопку книг, за которой саму Юунг было с трудом видно. - Тут есть результаты исследований, которые я проводил над этими тремя модифицированными, просто книги по медицине, рекомендации по оказанию первой помощи, а так же объяснение того, как работает их регенерация...  
Мужчина оглянулся, проверяя, ничего ли не забыл, и радостно щёлкнул пальцами.  
\- Точно!   
На руку Юунг повесили большой пакет с разными лекарствами.  
\- Вот тебе, вдруг пригодится...

Девушка кивнула, легко перехватила гору записей поудобнее и пошагала к себе в комнату.  
Выйдя в коридор, она, как обычно, о кого-то споткнулась. Книги, рассыпались, а сама девушка упала в непосредственной близости от выпавшего из пакета шприца. Судорожно сглотнув, Юунг посмотрела на пострадавшего.  
\- Такео! Тебе что, волосы надоели? Смотри, куда идёшь!  
Снайпер грустно вздохнул и помог девушке подняться. Собрав книги, Юунг хотела идти к себе, но у неё быстро отобрали ношу и понесли в нужном направлении.  
\- Я, вообще-то, не хрупкая дама, которой нужна помощь, - девушка недовольно посмотрела на Такое и быстро собрала выпавшие лекарства, понимая, что друга теперь ничего не переубедит.

Поставив книги на стол, Такео не спешил выходить из комнаты. Тяжело вздохнув, Юунг уставилась на друга.  
\- И что тебе надо?  
\- Ну... Ты обещала меня научить делать комплименты.  
Девушка, в который раз, мысленно треснула себя по башке.  
\- Да что там уметь... - Юунг махнула рукой и принялась сортировать книги. - Просто нужно говорить не про фигуру, а про внешний вид... "У тебя красивые глаза", "Тебе идёт это платье"... - она кинула взгляд на внимательно слушающего её снайпера. - Попробуй.  
\- Ну... - парень внимательно посмотрел на девушку. - У тебя красивая причёска.  
Юунг кивнула и, мило улыбнувшись, указала на дверь:  
\- Спасибо, что помог. Хотя это и не нужно было. А сейчас - иди. Я хочу в тишине почитать...  
Снайпер кивнул и вышел.

Юунг включила лампу над кроватью, устроила себе небольшое кубло из подушек и одеял и села читать.


	20. Chapter 20

Проснулся Франкенштейн очень рано. Как обычно приведя себя в порядок, мужчина спустился ну кухню, чтобы приготовить для Мастера завтрак. Было ещё темно и он, пройдя через гостиную, не заметил сидящего там человека.  
Приготовив завтрак, блондин зашёл в комнату и включил свет.  
\- Господи!   
Франкенштейн схватился за сердце и шарахнулся от дивана. Сидящая там Юунг поднала красные глаза и что-то недовольно пробормотала.  
\- Юунг, ты что тут делаешь в такую рань?.. - спросил блондин, осматривая стол, на котором стояло штук семь чашек из-под кофе.  
Девушка вздрогнула и посмотрела на мужчину, словно только его заметила.  
\- А? Сколько времени?...  
Франкенштейн скептически взглянул на неё и забрал чашки.  
\- Семь часов. Ты что, не спала всю ночь?!  
Юунг удивлённо округлила глаза и ответила:  
\- Ну... Я зачиталась...  
Блондин осуждающе покачал головой и тут в гостиную начали подтягиваться остальные.

\- Доброе утро! - поздоровался со всеми Тао, уже одетый в форму.  
Юунг мрачно на него посмотрела, а потом широко зевнула, угрожающе клацнув челюстью.  
\- Понял, не дурак, - быстро объявил брюнет и поставил перед Юунг ещё одну чашку кофе.  
\- Спасибо.

***

А в школе началась фигня. Резко вскочив посреди урока, Регис не получил ни одного недоуменного взгляда, кроме того, который был от Юунг.  
Девушка тоже почувствовала тот сумасшедшмй импульс силы, что разнёсся по всей территории школы. Сама себе кивнув, девушка бесшумно выскользнула из класса вслед за Ноблесс. На это, как ни странно, никто не обратил внимания.

***

Подоспела Юунг как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как М-21 оседает на асфальт, а на его пиджаке расплывается кровавое пятно.  
Гневно сузив глаза, девушка почти моментально переместилась за спину к нападающему и схватила ого обеими руками за шею, сильно надавив коленом на спину.  
\- Ещё одно движение - и я сверну тебе шею, - почти ласково прошептала Юунг на ухо парню, но тут же получила локтем в солнечное сплетение.  
Ладони брюнетки ослабили хватку и Ноблесс вырвался, хотя напоследок девушка всё же успела хватануть парня за плечо и вывернуть ему руку.  
Отмахнувшись от Юунг, как от букашки, блондин опять кинулся на охранников. Но, как уже повелось, не тут-то было!  
Даже лёжа, Юунг ухитрялась портить всем планы. Перевернувшись на живот, девушка схватила Ноблесс за ногу и дёрнула его назад. Блондин пнул девушку (чего, по идее, благородство не позволяло) и пред ним неожиданно возникли двое Ноблесс.  
\- Раэль! Ты что делаешь? - недовольно закричал Регис, видя, как к пострадавшему М-21 вяло хромает такая-же пострадавшая Юунг.  
\- Что такое, Регис? Откуда столько ярости во взоре? - ехидно спросил у парня Раэль, краем глаза наблюдая, как Юунг перевязывает рану М-21, отмахиваясь от указаний на свои царапины.  
\- Я спрашиваю, почему ты на них набросился?! - Уже потеряв самообладание, заорал - именно заорал - Регис, указывая на модифицированных.  
\- Так ты знаком с ними?  
\- Да, именно так.  
\- Упс, - блондин беззаботно пожал плечами. - Ошибочка вышла... Я-то лишь хотел очистить место вашего пребывания от этих жалких человеческих самоделок!  
\- Что?! - одновременно возмутились Регис и Юунг.  
Раэль не обратил на девушку никакого внимания и улыбнулся парню:  
\- Ну я же от всего сердца...  
\- И вообще, как ты здесь очутился?! - задал волнующий его вопрос Регис.  
Блондин загадочно улыбнулся и сообщил:  
\- Мой десятилетий срок истёк пару дней назад... А ты, я вижу, так и не научился вести себя достойно!   
Парень в момент очутился около одноклассника Юунг и схватил его за горло, поднимая в воздух. Через секунду блондину на плечо легла ладонь Юунг и с силой сжала, вынуждая Ноблесс недовольно поморщиться.  
\- Отпусти его, пожалуйста.  
Брюнетка улыбнулась, но в глазах плескалась жгучая ненависть.  
Раэль резко обернулся, не выпуская Региса, и свободной рукой тоже схватил Юунг за горло.  
\- Достаточно, Раэль-ним, - подала голос Сейра, а парень задумчиво посмотрел на пленников и спросил:  
\- Думаешь, стоит?...  
И, видимо, решив что-то для себя, отшвырнул ребят, словно мусор.  
\- Если уж Сейра говорит... Да и у меня нет желания марать о вас руки.

Регис громко фыркнул и собирался было ответить, но его тут же поймала за ворот Юунг.  
\- Ты что творишь?! - попытался отбиться парень от девушки, расстёгивающей ему ворот, но то-ли парень стал заметно слабее, то-ли, наоборот, Юунг прибавила в силе, но вырваться бедняге не удалось.  
\- Не вертись! - шикнула брюнетка и внимательно осмотрела синие следы от пальцев на шее Региса. - Если бы он тебе передавил артерию - прекратился бы приток крови в мозг! И я не собираюсь тебе объяснять, что было бы потом...  
Она кинула красноречивый взгляд на парня и тот испуганно сглотнул.

Юунг помотала головой, прогоняя наваждение и с удивлением поняла, что она теперь или заботливая мама, или слишком мнительный врач... Уж лучше бы второе!  
Да-а... Почитала книжечку, называется.

\- Какой же ты упёртый! - фыркнул Регис. - Говоришь, мы ничуть не изменились за эти десять лет... А сам всё также говоришь и не заботишься о чувствах других, - он кинул незаметный взгляд на Юунг и М-21, которые о чём-то тихо переговаривались.  
\- Думаешь, я недостаточно любезен?  
\- Думаю, тебе было недостаточно тех десяти лет взаперти.  
\- О, а ты, я смотрю, за словом в карман не лезеш... Было с кем практиковаться?  
Тао и Такео нервно посмотрели на спорящих М-21 и Юунг, которые замолчали под пристальными взглядами и недовольно спросили:  
\- Ну что?  
\- Нет, ничего... - поспешил отвернуться Тао, стараясь не нарваться.

А диалог между Раэлем и Регисом всё продолжался:  
\- Регис, кончай лезть не в своё дело и сваливай!  
\- Как же я могу уйти, когда явился ты и опять докучаешь Сейре?  
\- Вот паразит...  
\- Раэль, твоё предложение отвергли, так что прекрати страдать и уходи.

Только парень договорил, как тут же на него кинулся Раэль и остановился за пару сантиметров от шеи:  
\- Не забывай, что я могу в любой момент убить тебя, мелкий...  
Закончить оскорбление блондин не смог, так как перед ним приземлилась Сейра, отбив выпад.

\- Как долго ты собираешься защищать его? - недовольно спросил Раэль у Сейры и опять обратился к Регису:  
\- И как ты позволил этим... Подлым людишкам, - на этих словах модифицированные сжали кулаки. - Находить рядом с Сейрой?! Неужели ты забыл, что послужило причиной смерти ваших отцов?!  
Юунг в шоке замерла и не смогла найти ни слова в защиту действий людей.  
А Раэль продолжил:  
\- Нам не стоило отвечать на мольбы человечества... Никогда. Они в итоге предали своих покровителей. Именно поэтому твой клан и ослаб, Ландегре...  
Регис взбесился до такой степени, что кинулся на блондина, но ему дорогу перегородила Сейра и откинула парня назад точной пощёчиной.  
Чтобы мелкий ещё больше не покалечился, Юунг перехватила его, когда он пытался затормозить. Но не удержалась и оба подростка (а Регис ещё подросток, по мере Ноблесс) живописно шмякнулись на пятые точки.  
Сзади тихо хихикнули Тао с М-21, и Юунг не смогла сдержать улыбки при виде насупленного и обиженного Региса.

\- Ты закончил свои дела, Раэль?  
Спокойствию главы клана Роярд можно было завидовать даже без сожаления. Какая выдержка!  
\- Нет. Я вернусь через несколько дней. Подумай хорошенько.

\- Однако, забавный фрукт... - пробормотала Юунг, поднимаясь.  
\- Скорее овощ, - фыркнул Регис, игнорируя вежливо протянутую девушкой руку помощи.  
\- Растёшь! - уважительно присвиснула Юунг, хлопая Ноблесс по спине.

***

\- Так почему ты ему отказала? - с любопытством спросила Юунг, представляя себе проблему вселенского масштаба.  
Но всё оказалось куда проще.  
\- Он не мой тип.

В гостиную зашли Франкенштейн с Рейзелом и блондин спросил:  
\- Все в сборе?  
\- Угу, - кивнула Юунг не отрываясь от своего дела. Перевязка - вещь не такая лёгкая, как может показаться.  
Присмотревшись, Франкенштейн заметил кровавое пятно на рубашке и окровавленные бинты рядом с М-21.  
\- Что случилось?  
Учёный нахмурился. Когда же это закончиться...  
Ответил Такео:  
\- На нас напал Ноблесс. Из клана Кертье, да? - он вопросительно глянул на Региса и получил кивок в ответ.  
\- Просто так? Средь бела дня?! - возмутился Франкенштейн.  
\- Меня побили, как котёнка... - мрачно оскалился М-21, откидываясь на спинку дивана, но тут же возвращаясь в сидячее положение из-за возмущения Юунг. - Даже не дали возможности оказать сопротивление..  
\- Скорее уж как щенка, - хмыкнула девушка, вытирая руки и принимаясь за свои царапины. - Как котёнка - побили меня... Я тоже влезла. Нафига - не знаю, правда.  
\- И этот чистокровный Ноблесс просто взял и напал? Без причины?! - вокруг Франкенштейна начала быстро сгущаться аура Копья, но его успокоило одно напоминание от Рейзела:  
\- Франкенштейн...  
Блондин тут же осёкся и принял слегка виноватый вид.  
\- Простите, Мастер. Оно само...  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты с ним встретился, , известил брюнет и спокойно продолжил пить чай.  
А Франкенштейн, поразмыслив минуту, поклонился:  
\- Да, Мастер.

\- Всё, хана тому зазнайке. Карма нагнала... - опять прошептала Юунг на ухо Тао и ойкнула, получив от него болезненный тычок в бок. - До чего же ты костлявый, друг мой...


	21. Chapter 21

\- Как самочувствие?  
\- Неплохо, - одновременно ответили М-21 и Юунг. Переглянулись и девушка невольно улыбнулась.  
Франкенштейн посмотре на них, но не стал комментировать и продолжил:  
\- Удивительно. Для того, у кого уже почти зажила дыра а спине ты очень хорошо выглядишь.  
\- Почти зажила? - М-21 с интересом взглянул себе за спину.  
\- Да. Твоя регенерация успешно справляется с задачей.  
\- А по мне - так ничего удивительного, - пожала плечами Юунг и спрыгнула со стола. - У него же сердце оборотня, а ты говорил, что у них сумасшедшая регенерация.  
\- Да, похоже, так и есть. Сердце оборотня почти прижилось...  
М-21 задумчиво посмотрел на друзей и спросил с опаской:  
\- И чем мне это грозит?  
Юунг легкомысленно пожала плечами.  
\- Из минусов только то, что фраза "заживает как на собаке" к тебе имеет прямое отношение. А так - одни плюсы!  
\- Но меня кое-что беспокоит...  
Франкенштейн оторвался от бумаг и пристально посмотрел на М-21.  
\- Твоё сердце синхронизировалось с телом. Всё в порядке.  
Охранник уронил голову на руки и пробормотал:  
\- Но... Если всё в порядке, то это значит, что я просто монстр, созданный этим ублюдком...  
Мужчине прилетел сильный подзатыльник.  
\- Эй! - он вскинул голову и наткнулся взглядом на злую Юунг.  
Девушка подошла вплотную к другу и ткнула его пальцем в грудь.  
\- Ещё раз такое скажешь про себя - я тебя побью. Сильно! Ты не монстр, а жертва...  
\- Но мои товарищи погибли из-за этого эксперимента! - крикнул мужчина, вскочив с места.  
Юунг шарахнулась, но потом подбежала назад и спряталась за другом.  
Франкенштейн был близок к вызову Тёмного Копья. Жутко улыбнувшись, он сообщил:  
\- Ты смог трансформироваться только когда оказался под моим наблюдением... Так что не стоит приписывать эти заслуги Кромбелю...  
М-21 кивнул и облегчённо выдохнул, когда Франкенштейн успокоился.

\- Жуть... - передёрнула плечами Юунг.  
\- И не говори... - согласился М-21, смотря вслед уходящему учёному.

***

\- Вы что сделали?! - Юунг тяжело упала на диван и дёрнула себя за волосы, стараясь успокоиться.  
Перед девушкой, опустив головы, стояли Тао и Такео.  
\- Мы попросили Франкенштейна сделать нас сильнее... - тихо повторил Тао, уже думая, что сообщить Юунг - плохая идея.  
\- Ладно... Я с вами.  
А вот это было неожиданно. Очень.  
Юунг усмехнулась, глянув на удивлённые лица друзей.  
\- У меня тот же мотив, что и у вас. Вы хотите защитить товарищей, а я хочу защитить друзей. И родителей, - добавила она и поёжилась. - Думаю, организация их достанет...  
Напарники кивнули и все дружно пошли к Франкенштейну в лабораторию.

\- Так-так... - учёный отметил что-то на листе бумаги и предупредил:  
\- Если что, я проводил такие эксперименты очень давно. И под давно я подразумеваю реально долгое время...  
Юунг тихо фыркнула и ответила:  
\- Ничего. Склерозом ты не страдаешь, а остальное - вспомнится.  
Блондин недовольно глянул на девушку и сказал:  
\- И ещё. Ваши ощущения в схватке с тем Ноблесс...  
\- Мы ничего не могли сделать... Я попытался атаковать, но не смог его даже оцарапать, - сообщил Тао, неловко почёсывая затылок.  
Такое кивнул, а Юунг пожала плечами и заметила:  
\- А я не смогла его даже удержать, не то что атаковать...

\- Вот в этом и проблема, - вздохнул блондин. - Вы судите его, как обычного - если так можно сказать - модифицированного человека. Но не стоит забывать, что он Ноблесс, который живёт уже более пятисот лет. У него, уж конечно, будет больше опыта и силы, чем у вас...  
Модифицированные переглянулись и кивнули, принимая этот факт.  
Но всё равно не передумали.  
А учёный продолжил импровизированную лекцию:  
\- Если честно, вы не настолько беспомощны, как вам кажется. Вы вполне могли с ним справиться всей командой, но проблема кроется в вас самих...  
\- Мы виноваты? - спросил Такео, но на него шикнула Юунг. Чтобы не отвлекал.  
\- Ну, как бы сказать... Вы сами не в курсе ваших возможностей.  
\- Возражаю, - усмехнулся Тао. - О наших способностях мы знаем больше, чем кто-либо ещё.  
Брюнетка кивнула и предложила версию, под одобрительный кивок блондина.  
\- Может, после того, как ваши организмы стабилизировались, вы сможете более эффективно использовать ресурсы вашего организма?  
\- Да. И ещё... Вы, Тао и Такео, не дерётесь ближним боем. Юунг - понятно, почему повезло больше. Она бьётся рукопашным боем, а вы - нет... Если говорить коротко, то там было "не то время, не то место".

Повисла гнетущая тишина.  
\- Так что, вам сейчас надо сосредоточиться на тренировках и концентрациях. Тебе тоже, Юунг.  
Франкенштейн снял очки и протёр их, а потом опять одел их и очень жутко спросил:  
\- Уяснили?!

\- Д-да... - вразнобой ответили модифицированные и поспешили ретироваться.  
\- В спортивный зал, я полагаю, - пожала плечами Юунг и показала дорогу.  
\- Я заскочу в комнату. Надо кое-что взять...  
Через пять минут все были в сборе.

\- Та-ак...   
Брюнетка задумчиво почесала кончик носа чёрной ручкой, оставив пятно.  
\- Идите на беговую дорожку.  
Парни послушались, а Тао с подозрением спросил:  
\- А ты?  
Девушка оторвалась от шустрого записывания и беззаботно ответила:  
\- А я теперь полевой врач. И мне надо узнать все ваши данные... - она зловеще улыбнулась и на секунду стала до чёртиков похожа на Франкенштейна, увлечённо что-то исследующего.  
\- Понятно.... - пробормотал хакер и пошёл на дорожку.

Юунг на минуту оторвалась, чтобы положить за беговую дорожку несколько огромных подушек.  
\- Чисто на всякий случай, - пояснила она парням и увеличила скорость.  
Несколько минут всё было в порядке. Юунг постепенно увеличивала скорость бега, охранники справлялись... 

Ну, в общем, выползли ребята из спортзала уставшие, почти мёртвые, но довольные.  
Когда они заползли в гостиную, то не увидели никого, кроме Рейзела, одиноко пьющего чай.  
\- Вы бы хоть телевизор включили.... - пробормотала Юунг и вздрогнула, когда на неё пристально посмотрел Ноблесс.  
Видимо, это был тонкий намёк на то, что он не может.   
\- Поняла, не дура... - девушка включила телевизор с какими-то научными программами, даже не сомневаясь, что брюнет ничего не поймёт - там много заумных терминов, а телевизор - это вам не человек, у которого можно прочитать память и понять, о чём речь.  
Когда Рейзел был обезврежен, Юунг тихо спросила охранников:  
\- И где все?  
Хакер пожал плечами и выдвинул очень правдивую теорию:  
\- А может, они пошли искать того Ноблесс?  
Девушка радостно оскалилась и сообщила:  
\- А я говорила, что его карма настигнет!  
Такео тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. Нет, эту девчонку ничего не исправит...

В итоге все сели напротив Рейзела и тоже стали пить чай. Делать напиток поручили Юунг.  
\- Ну ты же девушка! - беззаботно пояснил Тао, но что брюнетка мило улыбнулась.   
Улыбнулась настолько мило, что стала опять похожа на Франкенштейна, только без отталкивающей ауры, что компенсировалось устрашающим видом. На месте Тао, любой бы проверил полученный чай на предмет мышьяка. Ну, или слабительного... Смотря насколько сильно довели.

\- Что-то мне тревожно... - тихо заметил Рейзел, привлекая всеобщее внимание. - Я просил его вести себя деликатно...  
Юунг еле сдержала широкую улыбку, представив, насколько "деликатно" ведёт себя Франкенштейн с тем Ноблесс.

А через секунду все присутствующие - кроме Рейзела, естественно - вздрогнули и зашугано переглянулись. Они ощутили смертоносную ауру, которую ни с чем нельзя перепутать... Франкенштейн призвал своё копьё.  
Модифицированные вскочили и поспешили отправиться в комнату:  
\- Я попробую обнаружить, где был эпицентр взрыва, - Тао шустро ретировался.  
\- Мы с ним! - заявили М-21 и Такео, следую за хакером.  
\- А я пойду в комнату... Что-то мне подсказывает, что будет очень небезопасно находится рядом с Франкенштейном, когда он придёт.

Гостиная опустела. Только Рейзел остался там и спокойно продолжил пить свой чай. Впрочем, ничего нового...

***

\- У меня появились срочные дела, так что нам придётся ускорить наши эксперименты...  
Утром Франкенштейн собрал модифицированных в лаборатории и предупредил.  
\- А это, случаем, не связано с вчерашней бойней? - осторожно спросил Такео. Ну, а вдруг это супер секрет и их убьют за это...  
\- Да, - коротко ответил блондин, не видя смысла что-то скрывать. Всё равно докопаются. - Виновниками были Я и Раэль. Мы... Объяснялись.  
М-21 мрачно взглянул на директора и поинтересовался:  
\- Он оказался настолько силён, что ты с ним не справился?  
Юунг пристально окинула Франкенштейна взглядом и попыталась выловить суть из ответа:  
\- У него было нечто примечательное... Оружие духа.  
\- Оружие духа? - тут же зацепилась за неизвестные слова Юунг, разве что не кидаясь записывать пояснения.  
\- Да, это символ чистокровных лидеров кланов. У мисс Сейры есть такое...  
\- Значит, тот пацан - лидер клана? - удивилась девушка, вспоминая смазливого и хамовитого блондинчика, который почему-то их презирал.  
\- Нет. Он не лидер, и я хочу в этом разобраться...


	22. Chapter 22

\- Всё продвигается, как нельзя лучше... - тихо пробормотал Франкенштейн, отмечая что-то в блокноте и иногда осматривая стеклянные аквариумы, в которых плавали модифицированные, за исключением М-21.

***

\- Чёрт... - тихо простонал Такео, разминаясь после долгого сидения на твердой поверхности. - Мы тут уже несколько дней, а до сих пор никуда не прилетели.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что нас вообще ещё не засекли, - спросонья фыркнула Юунг, которая, как самая умная, устроила голову у Тао на коленях и теперь абсолютно бессовестно дрыхла.  
\- И то верно, - тяжело вздохнул М-21, с завистью глядя на Тао, прихватившего с собой подушку, чтобы сидеть на ней.

Внезапно самолёт наклонился и Юунг куборем скатилась с колен друга.  
Наклон стал ещё сильнее.  
\- Мы падаем! - заорал Такео, кувыркаясь в воздухе.  
\- Браво, кэп! - сьязвила Юунг, хватаясь за М-21, чтобы смягчить себе падение. - Покувыркаемся, смертнички!  
А потом все потеряли сознание, не смотря на то, что бывали в переделках и похуже.

***

\- Стоять!  
\- Что?! Где?!  
Пробуждение было... Бурным. Очнулись модифицированные на больничных койках и грешным делом подумали, что их обнаружил Франкенштейн, но вместо злобного учёного, они обнаружили в палате только нескольких врачей.  
Первой пришла в себя Юунг, что было понятно, ибо она очнулась раньше своих товарищей и ожидала их пробуждения. Потому что без защиты хамить неизвестным личностям, которые явно не являются людьми, как-то... Боязно. (Инстинкт самосохранения проклюнулся.)

\- Ха-ха... Просыпающиеся с воплем люди - это что-то новое... - засмеялся врач, сообщив по рации, что пациенты уже очнулись.  
На Тао, который и орал, посмотрели три очень недовольных личности.  
\- Ха... - парень неловко почесал затылок и удосужился спросить:  
\- А где это мы?  
Мужчина задумался, словно не знал, можно ли сообщать, но потом махнул рукой и ответил:  
\- А, всё равно вам скоро память сотрут... Вы находитесь в больнице.  
\- Тьфу! - от досады сплюнула в сторону М-21 Юунг и достаточно резко переспросила:  
\- Мы, вообще-то, про местоположение спрашивали, а не здание!  
\- А... Вы находитесь в Лукидонии, мире Ноблесс.  
Модифицированные облегчённо выдохнули и незаметно переглянулись. Раз они оказались в мире Ноблесс, то точно не промахнулись.

В палату кто-то зашёл (на этом моменте Юунг чуть не начала напевать мелодию из "Люди в Чёрном") и их милый врач вышел.  
\- Не беспокойся, - видимо, мужчина неправильно истолковал весёлый взгляд Юунг. - Мы не причиним вам вреда.... А сейчас, - он снял очки. - Смотрите в глаза и честно отвечайте на вопросы.  
\- Хорошо... С какой целью вы сюда проникнули?  
Тао хотел что-то ответить, пока М-21 и Такео были в ступоре, но Юунг его резко перебила, вываливая на неподготовленных Ноблесс кучу информации:  
\- Ой, вы не поверите! Мы летели навестить родственников, но неожиданно потерпели крушение! Мы чудом выжили... И даже хорошо, что больше на борту никого не было!  
\- Кхм, похоже на правду... - протянул врач и улыбнулся. - Вы пока отдыхайте, а я зайду вас проверить позднее!  
И вышел, оставив модифицированных в ступоре перебирать в мозгу ситуацию.

\- Надо выбираться отсюда! - заявила Юунг, но к ним в палату опять ворвались.  
\- Хорошо. Я так и знал, что вы не при чём... - пробормотал тот мужчина, который применял на них "Ментальный контроль".   
\- Что случилось? - непринужденно поинтересовалась девушка, натягивая одеяло повыше, чтобы никто не увидел вынутого из потайного кармашка набора ножей.  
\- Да какие-то придурки ворвались в запретные земли, - недовольно сообщил работник и собирался было провернуть ещё раз эту штуку с Контролем, но Юунг резко вскочила с кровати и вырубила обоих Ноблесс двумя точными ударами по шее.  
\- Слабенькие они какие-то... - пробормотала девушка, открывая чехол.  
\- Тао! Ты что, одежду нашу притащил?! - Такео недовольно смотрел на гору шмоток, выпавших из его футляра для оружия.   
\- О, мой костюмчик... - Юунг любовно осмотрела свои лосины и мастерку с майкой, в которых обычно ходила с Шинву на разборки.  
Дав парням пару профилактических подзатыльников, чтобы отвернулись и не подглядывали, девушка переоделась.  
Уже завязывая шнурки на кедах с шипастой подошвой (ой, не завидую я Раэлю, ради которого эти приготовления и идут..), Юунг обернулась, чтобы увидеть уже полностью одетых охранников.  
\- Для первого выхода в свет - сойдёт, - а вот тут девушка чуточку приврала... Выглядели модифицированные в этом виде просто шикарно.

***

И подоспели они как раз к тому моменту, когда Регису понадобилась помощь. Из динамиков, которые Тао уже успел где-то присобачить, раздалось весёлое:  
\- Я представляю вам... - несколько выстрелов. - Номер три!   
Сзади Региса раздались крики боли и он обернулся, готовый отражать нападение, но этого не последовало.  
\- А также Номер два и Номер четыре!

Вместо этого, парень увидел, как М-21 когтями рассекает Ноблесс, а неподалёку от него смертоносным вихрем кружиться Юунг, нанося огромный ущерб своими кинжалами. Ну и простыми ударами.  
\- Осторожно, там ещё один! - работники центрального аппарата указали на дерево, на котором уютно примостился Тао.  
\- И на сцену выходит Номер Один!  
\- А кто там из нас с М-21 - номер два? - ненавязчиво поинтересовалась Юунг, добивая последних на тот момент противников.  
\- Ты, Юунг, - задумчиво ответил хакер, что-то увлечённо подсчитывая в уме. - Кстати, М-21! - оборотень обернулся. - Она победила больше противников!  
Парень фыркнул, выражая пренебрежение, но всё же сделал себе в уме пометку "постараться лучше, в следующий раз".

\- Вы что здесь делаете?! - нервно заорал Регис, но ему невежливо заткнула рот рукой Юунг.  
\- Тебя выручаем. А пока - валим.  
И они побежали с дому Мастера, на ходу приложив ещё пару-тройку отрядов.

И теперь, стоя навытяжку перед Франкенштейном, они пытались слишком откровенно не переругиваться, кто сколько Ноблесс уложил.  
\- Ну, в общем... Мы пришли к вам, потому что оставлять нас дома, в безопасности было не совсем честно! - выкрутилась Юунг, заслужив уважительные взгляды от Тао и Такео.  
Франкенштейн кивнул и они с мастером куда-то ушли, оставив ребят маяться в неведении относительно своего приговора.

\- А вы ничего не хотите мне объяснить? - спохватился Регис. - Что такое RK-5?  
\- Ну, мы решили основать мини орден - Рыцари Рейзела.  
\- Ага, а что значит, что я - номер пять?  
\- А это было единственное свободное место, - Тао взлохматил волосы Регису.  
\- Но я не соглашался в этом участвовать! - возмутился ноблесс, но через секунду ему на ухо проникновенно прошептали:  
\- Неужели ты отказываешься быть ЕГО рыцарем?   
Парень на некоторое время забыл как дышать, а потом подозрительно спросил:  
\- А почему она - номер два? - он указал пальцем на Юунг, пытающуюся оттереть кровь со своих кинжалов.  
\- У меня выбора не было! - доверительно прошептал Тао на ухо Регису.  
\- Понятно, - кивнул ноблесс, представляя, что модифицированный имеет в виду.

\- О чём толкуете? - поинтересовался Франкенштейн, проходя в комнату вслед за Рейзелом.  
\- О кружках по интересам, - тут же отозвалась Юунг, а за нее продолжил Тао:  
\- Кстати, мы подслушали пару разговоров и поняли, что у Сейры большие неприятности. Хотя у твоего Каджу они ещё больше...  
\- Геджутель... - тажело вздохнул Франкенштейн. - Мастер упомянул при нём о том, что не хочет, чтобы о его пребывании тут узнали. Из-за этого у него неприятности.

\- Мне надо выйти! - Регис резко встал и пулей вылетел из комнаты.  
Модифицированные переглянулись и последовали за ним.

Когда мелкий Ноблесс наткнулся на целую толпу центрального аппарата, они не стали молчать.  
\- Неужто всю славу себе захотел? - ехидно спросил из динамика Тао, пока М-21 и Юунг быстро расправлялись с воинами.  
\- А теперь опять валим! - девушка схватила парней за руки и потянула в сторону Тао, на ходу вынимая из кармана передатчик и засовывая его в ухо Региса.  
\- Но... Зачем вы за мной пошли? - растерялся парень.  
Юунг и М-21 улыбнулись и хором сообщили:  
\- Своих не бросаем!

"- Впереди ещё группа!" - известил Тао и через секунду на дороге и правда показалась группа воинов.  
Задвинув Региса назад, модифицированные переглянулись и кивнули, опять одновременно говоря:  
\- Пойдём по головам!  
В наушнике раздался весёлый смех Тао и Такео.  
"- Вы всегда так?"  
\- Нет, - опять синхронно.  
А потом стало уже не до шуток.

Идти по головам оказалось немного сложнее, чем в прошлый раз.  
А потом перед ними, словно из-под земли, возник Раэль.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Что, Регис, - парень мерзко ухмыльнулся. - Ты уже и этих тварей сюда прихватил.  
\- Да сам ты тварь! - не выдержав, рявкнула Юунг, без предупреждения появляясь за спиной у Раэля и рассекая ему спину своим любимым оружием. Она даже успела увернуться от ответной атаки, чем явно ввела противника в ступор.  
\- Что, удивился?  
М-21 пристально вгляделся в глаза Юунг и предупредил:  
\- Эй, Юунг, я знаю это взгляд... Предупреждаю, любопытство сгубило кошку!  
\- У кошки девять жизней! - фыркнула девушка и, не слушая криков напарников, полетела в атаку. Как самоубийца. - После этого останется ещё восемь..

Брезгливо отмахнувшись от Юунг, Раэль сделал шаг по направлению к Регису.  
\- Я обязан доставить тебя к Лорду... Хотя, если я оторву тебе пару конечностей при выполнении, то никто не обидится! - он резко атаковал Региса, который застыл на месте, переваривая полученную информацию.  
Когда атака уже почти достигла головы парня, на пути опять возникла Юунг:  
\- Какого ты тут стоишь столбом?! Ноги в руки - и бегом искать своего Каджу!  
\- А кто сказал, что я кого-то отсюда отпущу? - премерзко улыбнулся Раэль, но его опять не стали слушать.  
М-21 кинулся на Ноблесс и с помощью Тао они смогли его поранить.  
Ну, и им ещё повезло, что рана от Юунг ещё не зажила.  
\- Чего встал, номер пять? Иди! - последовал короткий "приказ" от Тао, как от лидера RK-5.  
Стиснув кулаки, Регис коротко кивнул и побежал. На пути двинувшегося к нему Раэля опять возникли М-21 и Юунг.  
Такео устроился неподалёку, а Тао уселся за деревом.  
\- И опять нам все тумаки получать, - тяжело вздохнула Юунг и отступила в сторону. - Эй, номер четыре, твой выход, а я пока ещё подумаю...  
\- Опять эта головная боль...

Ну, а через пару минут пришлось подключиться и Юунг, потому что один М-21 явно не справлялся.  
"- Эй, ребят, врубайте своё секретное оружие!"

Модифицированные вполне радостно оскалились и быстро отпрыгнули на безопасное расстояние.  
Юунг сделала задумчивое выражение лица и начала:  
\- Вот смотрю я на тебя, Раэль, и думаю...  
\- Надо же, ты думать умеешь! - невежливо перебил девушку парень, думая, что оскорбил её, но у Юунг, которая и рассчитывала на эту фразу, было вполне нормальное продолжение.  
\- Ну я же не ноблесс, чтобы не уметь думать.!  
\- Ах, ты...  
Вокруг парня начала сгущаться мрачная аура.  
\- Да, я.  
"- Молодец, Юунг!" - в наушнике похвалил Тао и тут же крикнул:  
"- В сторону!"

\- Да я вас на части разорву! - взревел Раэль и бездумно кинулся на ребят, уворачиваясь от пуль Такео.  
\- Давай, мальчик, попробуй... - хищно оскалилась девушка, замахиваясь кинжалом и срезая несколько прядей с головы Раэля.  
За ней на парня тут же кинулся М-21 и своими когтями рассёк ему грудь.

\- Ты... Своими грязными лапами посмел коснуться меня.. - он поднял голову и закричал, призывая своё оружие. - Грандия!  
\- Дело пахнет жареным... - спокойно известила Юунг, прячась за М-21. - Я в сумрак.  
И испарилась, словно её и не было.  
\- Э, куда?! - недовольно воскликнул М-21, понимая, что его оставили с Ноблесс один-на-один.  
Но тут же стало понятно, что Юунг никуда не сбежала, а просто скрылась в тени. Однако, растёт...  
На руках и ногах Раэля тут же появились несколько глубоких царапин. Правда, это был единственный успех, так как девушку через пару секунд со всей силы откинули к огромному дереву, награждая напоследок большим разрезом спине.  
М-21 кинулся на Раэля, но... Где он - и где Ноблесс? Уже через минуту он был похож на учебное пособие, которое пора выкинуть.

Юунг услышала в наушнике короткое "скоро будем" и подумала, что до прибытия Тао и Такео надо ещё дожить.  
Выудив из сумки с лекарствами обезболивающее и проглотив его, она встала и побрела в сторону М-21 с видом мрачной обречённости.

М-21 краем глаза заметил идующую к нему Юунг и попытался отвлечь всё внимание на себя, но тщетно.  
Девушка была замечена и атакована. В который раз...  
Подоспевшие Тао и Такео застали слегка странную картину: Раэли замахнулся оружием духа на лежащего на земле М-21, а на блондине, оттаскивая его от полуоборотня, повисла Юунг. 

И завязалась драка... Точнее не так, началось избиение! Пока Ноблесс и модифицированные танцевали танго, Юунг тихо шипела и пыталась втолковать рвущемуся в бой М-21, что, если он не прекратит рыпаться, она его сама зарежет, а потом скажет, что это Раэль виноват.  
Доводы не подействовали и уже через пару минут недооборотень полоснул когтями по спине Ноблесс, под злой крик Юунг - "Крети-и-ин!" - оседая на землю от очередного ранения.

Тао и Такео осели следом, а Раэль кинулся к вставшей на ноги Юунг.  
\- Доигралась... - он кинул короткий взгляд на медицинскую сумку с изображением красного креста. - Медсестричка?  
Удар, ставящий на колени, и дерзкий взгляд в ответ.  
\- А что, мы тебе помешали в песочке возиться? - язвительно поинтересовалась Юунг, получая пинок в живот и складываясь пополам.  
\- Закрой пасть!   
\- Ой, вы только послушайте... И это слова, вылетающие изо рта одного из потомков чистокровных Ноблесс... Видимо, родители не особенно занимались твоим воспитанием, раз у них выросло... Такое!  
Раэль побелел от гнева, нанося несколько по-настоящему мощных ударов своим оружием духа, вынуждая Юунг закашляться кровью.

\- Не трогай её! - закричали Тао и Такео, предпринимая попытки встать, но тут же получая несколько ударов.  
\- Надо же, кто проснулся! Я сейчас вам преподам урок хороших манер...  
М-21 хмыкнул и подполз поближе к Юунг, помогая ей встать на ноги.  
\- Вот наш знакомый - это настоящий ноблесс, который следует по пути чести и благородства...  
\- Не то, что ты! - Юунг представила себя и полуоборотня со стороны и прыснула со смеху. Ну чисто два алкаша... Набрались, а теперь идут, опираясь друг на друга и шатаясь.

Раэль кинулся на них, но перед ним внезапно возник ещё один Ноблесс.  
\- Х-хён? - разом потерял всю свою наглость парень.  
\- Какой мужчина... - мечтательно осмотрела блондина Юунг и окончательно обвисла на М-21.  
\- Ты тяжёлая... - прокряхтел полуоборотень и потащил девушку к остальным модифицированным, по пути прихватывая сумку.

\- О, босс! - хакер поднял здоровую руку и помахал появившемуся Франкенштейну.  
Юунг кинула на блондина взгляд и коротко кивнула, двинув вскочившему было Такео по башке, чтобы не рыпался, пока она его лечит.  
\- Ого, сильно же вас потрепало...  
\- Да мы свежи, как огурчики! - фыркнула Юунг, сгоняя с места перед собой снайпера и усаживая туда М-21.  
\- Особенно этот... Огурчик. Которого чуть на салат не покрошили! - она скептически посмотрела на маленькую бутылочку перекиси, сравнила повреждения и, плюнув на это дело, принялась перебинтовывать раны, отключаясь от разговора.  
Очнулась она тогда, когда ощутила убийственную ауру.  
\- Ёшкин кот.. незьзя же так пугать! - девушка вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки и продолжила "лечить" М-21.

\- Никто... - Раджек возник перед Рейзелом. - Никуда не пойдёт.  
\- Идите, пожалуйста, нафиг, - вежливо попросила Юунг лидера клана Кертье, когда его проигнорировали.

\- А вам, - Франкенштейн кинул предвкушающий хорошую драку взгляд на модифицированных. - Советую бежать как можно дальше, потому что если вас заденет... Даже я не смогу собрать потом то, что останется.  
Юунг вздрогнула и рывком подняла М-21, заставляя его опереться о плечи.  
Кивком указав Такео на сумку, девушка потащила больных за деревья. И как только они скрылись прогремел оглушительный взрыв.

\- Да твою ж налево! - Юунг едва успела прикрыть раненых от летящих в них осколков. - Тао!  
\- Да?! - хакер вытянулся в струнку.   
\- Перебинтуй меня, а?  
\- Конечно! - брюнет мигом подскочил и принялся за работу, периодически спрашивая, что и как делать.  
Пока девушку "лечили", она внимательно просматривала местность на предмет противных блондинчиков. И не погадала. На них, пользуясь тем, что внимание почти всех полностью приковано к битве, с Грандией наперевес кинулся Раэль.  
Юунг оттолкнула Тао с траектории удара, но не успела сама увернуться и... Получила сквозную дыру от оружия в плече.

Раздался вскрик Тао и Юунг сквозь слёзы увидела его перепуганное лицо.  
Улыбнувшись и кашлянув кровью, Юунг тихо прохрипела:  
\- А ещё лидер, называется... Нечего пугаться, у кошки девять жизней - так что я ещё всех вас переживу...  
Раэль замахнулся, чтобы добить девушку, уже закрывшую глаза, но внезапно раздался ещё один удар и над ней какой-то голос ехидно спросил:  
\- Кажется, я велел вам убраться...  
\- Прости, Шеф! Мы пытались, но этот... - Юунг обозвала парня непечатными словами, от которых у всех, кроме Франкенштейна и самой девушки покраснели уши.

Ещё один удар, и Раэль уже стоит за спиной своего старшего брата.  
\- Приношу свои извинения. Если бы не Раэль, то ты бы смог уклониться от моей атаки, - блондин полоснул себя своим оружием духа.  
\- Хён, ты что?... - мелкий как-то сразу сделался меньше, а потом вообще побледнел.

\- Просто твой Хён - настоящий ноблесс, - Юунг простонала что-то ещё сквозь зубы и продолжила, привалившись к дереву. - Он знает, что и от чего бывает. А ты даже не представляешь себе, какие могут быть последствия от маленьких, казалось бы, действий...  
\- Да как ты...   
\- Молчи, Раэль! - слишком резко приказал Раджек, понимая, что девушка попала прямо в точку. Его младший брат даже и не представляет, что может случиться, и если бы только в этом была его проблема...

Внезапно давление ауры Франкенштейна усилилось.  
\- Что с ним? - устало спросила Юунг, с трудом удерживая себя в сознании.  
Раздалось пакостное хихиканье и Франкенштейн кинулся на Раджека.  
\- А, понятно... Он сошёл с ума, какая досада...

И девушка испуганно вскрикнула, от того, что земля заходила ходуном. Франкенштейн на секунду пришёл в себя и посмотрел прямо в сторону источника землетрясения.  
\- Мастер..   
Блондин кинулся в замок, А за ним и братья Кертье.  
\- Побежали? - как-то с надеждой, что не придётся этого делать, спросила Юунг.  
Тао внимательно осмотрел девушку и кивнул Такео, чтобы тот помог ей добраться, а сам взял М-21.  
\- Ура, я поеду! - вполне жизнерадостно улыбаясь сообщила Юунг, поудобнее устраиваясь на спине у снайпера.  
\- Ну чисто ребёнок... - усмехнулся парень и резко стартовал.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Та-ак... - Юунг попыталась слезть со спины Такео, но навернулась и осталась валяться на полу. - Нам сюда...  
Атмосфера была.. очень мрачной. Тао вздрогнул и констатировал:  
\- Мы не вовремя...  
На них обернулись все присутствующие Каджу и Лорд.  
\- Упс.

***

\- Тао... - взгляд и аура Юунг красноречиво намекали хакеру на то, что жить ему осталось совсем немного.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Юунг, - Тао предпочёл не обращать внимания на настроение девушка и продолжил завязывать на ней розовый фартук.

Внезапно раздался какой-то грохот и а комнату с оружием наперевес влетели несколько спецназовцев.  
\- Никому на двигаться! - один выпустил автоматную очередь в потолок.  
Юунг вырвалась из рук Тао и бросилась к людям.  
Те подумали, что это жертва "монстров" и пустили девушку к себе за спины. А уже через мгновение они упали без сознания.  
Брюнетка мрачно глянула на Франкенштейна и предупредила:  
\- Убивать их не надо.

***

\- Слушай... А Лорд - это самая большая шишка тут, да? - страшным шёпотом спросил у Юунг Тао.  
\- Браво, кэп, до тебя дошло... - таким же шёпотом ответила девушка.  
\- Ну Нуна молодец! - слишком громко воскликнул парень, за что и получил сильный тычок в бок.  
Лорд с интересом взглянула на модифицированных, заставляя их сильно побледнеть, но потом тут же возвратила своё внимание на Рейзела.

\- Фух... - Юунг вытерла пот со лба. - За языком следи!  
\- Угу... Ладно-ладно, только не бей! - тут же отскочил от девушки Тао.  
\- Я подумаю, - фыркнула брюнетка, принимаясь за свою порцию рамена.

***

\- Эй! - Юунг со всей скорости налетела на Шинву.  
Запрыгнув к нему на спину, девушка принялась беспощадно лохматить ему волосы.  
\- Юунг! Хёны! Наконец вы приехали!  
\- Мы вас ждали, - добавила Юна, радостно улыбаясь.  
\- Всё нормально, - показала знак "ОК" брюнетка и тут-же кинулась к Суйи.

\- Подруга, милая моя, дорогая, красивейшая! Я так рада тебя видеть!   
Юунг обнимала Суйи, беспалевно подлизываясь.  
Модель шарахнулась от подруги и, уже не предвещая ничего хорошего, мрачно спросила:  
\- Что тебе надо?  
\- Ну почему сразу надо?! - возмутилась брюнетка, теребя медальончики в форме гитары и зелёного кристального креста.  
\- Я тебя не первый год знаю, Юунг.  
Девушка сначала сникла, а потом попросила:  
\- Пусти меня на съёмки, а? Мне позарез нужны крутые фото для конкурса!  
Суйи замолчала на пару минут, заставляя Юунг испуганно грызть ногти, получая за это от Юны по рукам. Потом девушка улыбнулась и сообщила:  
\- Собственно, я и так хотела вас сегодня позвать в студию! У нас как раз совместная фотосессия с Ли Ён Ин - хоть посмотрите на неё в живую.  
Радостный крик разнёсся по всей улице:  
\- Ура!

***

\- Юунг! - окликнула брюнетку Суйи.  
Девушка обернулась и маньячно блеснула глазами, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в свой дорогущий фотоаппарат, к которому уже пытались приложить руки фотографы из студии.  
Слегка перетрухнув от такого взгляда, модель попыталась взять себя в руки и сообщила:  
\- Ты прости... Но тебе нельзя выставлять мои фото. Это, как бы, было в моём договоре, но я забыла...  
Юунг только махнула рукой, мол, не важно, и пояснила, словив недоумевающий взгляд:  
\- Я уговорила прийти Рея и Региса с Сейрой! И уже даже выпросила для них пару кресел, чтобы там их пофоткать... - девушка склонилась над фотоаппаратом и побрела дальше, чтобы спросить главного фотографа о том, какой режим лучше взять для работы в этом помещении.  
Юунг шла, даже не смотря на дорогу, за что и поплатилась. На полном ходу влетев в какую-то девушку, брюнетка грохнулась на пятую точку, а когда резко подняла голову, то словила презрительный взгляд.  
\- Девочка, ты что здесь делаешь? - тут эта тётенька посмотрела на дорогущую камеру, что висела у Юунг на шее, и попросила - хотя нет - скорее приказала:  
\- Верни это фотографу, иначе твоим родителям придётся заплатить очень много денег, если с ней что-то случиться!  
Юунг прищурилась и едва сдержала себя, чтобы не наговорить гадостей, вместо этого ответив:  
\- Простите, аджума, но это моя камера!  
М-да... Язык её - враг её. Это же надо назвать женщину, которая выглядит(но именно выглядит) на пару лет старше её - аджумой!(Аджума - женщина чуть старше среднего возраста)  
Незнакомка вскипела, но не сочла нужным отвечать на завуалированное оскорбление. Вместо этого она повернулась к Суйи и жестко спросила:  
\- Ты считаешь, что можешь позволить себе думать, что студия - это твоя песочница, куда ты можешь приводить знакомых, когда вздумается?  
На Суйи было жалко смотреть и Юунг опять вступила в разговор:  
\- Между прочим, нам дал разрешение главный фотограф! - и, видя, что Ли Ён Ин собирается ответить, быстро продолжила:  
\- И это не мы опоздали на два часа после назначенного времени! Или вы цену себе набивали?...  
\- Нахалка! - взвизгнула эта дамочка и махнула в сторону Юунг рукой, показывая, чтобы её вывели.  
На это действие брюнетка лишь мерзко ухмыльнулась и милейшим голоском спросила:  
\- Господин Фотограф, вы хотели воспользоваться моим фотоаппаратом на время съёмки? Я даю разрешение...  
И, останавливая ринувшегося к ней на всех парах мужчину, сообщила:  
\- Только... Можно я потом Суйи сама пару раз для конкурса сфоткаю?..  
\- Можно! - на радостях согласился шатен, аккуратно выхватывая желанный фотоаппарат.  
Ли Ён Ин фыркнула и гордо проследовала на сцену.

Когда объявили перерыв, она подошла к Суйи и тихо, но достаточно язвительно спросила:  
\- Твои друзья вроде и не уроды... Но почему такие оборванцы?  
И только Юунг и её подруга хотели было возмутиться, как их перебил недовольный голос со стороны двери:  
\- Кто такие "оборванцы"?

\- Ура! Регис, Сейра, садитесь в эти кресла, Рей... - тут же принялась командовать Юунг, стараясь устроить всё так, чтобы получились прекрасные фотографии.  
\- Не суетись! - возмутился Регис, когда Юунг в очередной раз наступила ему на ногу, пока устраивала освещение.  
\- Я хочу новый ноутбук, и даже не смей меня останавливать! - Опять вполне по-живодёрски сверкнула глазами девушка и встала напротив композиции. - Ну чисто чаепитие у аристократов...  
И правда. Рейзел, как будто старший брат, сидел в центре, элегантно отпивая чай из белой кружки, а по бокам от него сидели Регис и Сейра, аки младшее поколение.

Сделав несколько удачных кадров, Юунг сообщила Регису:  
\- Выдыхай, позёр.  
Ноблесс покраснел, от стыда, что его притворную элегантность для снимков обнаружили, и принялся нормально пить чай.  
Тут парень встрепенулся и спросил:  
\- И где та девушка, о которой вы столько болтали сегодня?  
Ли Ён Ин чуть не померла от стыда и смущения, когда на неё с любопытством посмотрели Рей и Регис.  
\- Пф! - мелкий гордо отвернулся и Юунг тут же озвучила его мысли во всеуслышание:  
\- Правда же, что ничего особенного, да, Регис?  
Ноблесс кивнул, составляя женщину покраснеть, но уже от гнева.

***

А конкурс Юунг всё-таки выиграла. И потом ещё неделю зависала где-то с Ик-Ханом и Тао, настраивая себе новенький ноутбук.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Слушай, так это к нам теперь припрутся эти... Новые учителя?   
Юунг мрачно посмотрела на Тао, который сообщил про этих работников.  
\- Ага...  
\- Надеюсь, они будут нормальными, иначе я не вынесу уроков и попрошусь к вам на подработку.  
\- Мы всегда рады помощи! - улыбнулся хакер.

***

\- Шинву, придурок! Вратарь, какого хрена ты забил в наши ворота?!  
Юунг подлетела к другу, отвешивя ему несколько нехилых таких ударов, от которых парень сначала шуточно отмахивался, а потом их дружеская драка переросла во вполне себе опасный спарринг, в котором обе стороны имели какое-то преимущество.  
На Ён Су - новая учительница физкультуры - внимательно посмотрела на драку, а потом громким свистком прекратила творящееся безобразие.  
\- Ты мне ещё поплатишься, Хан Шинву! - прошипела девушка напоследок, направляясь в сторону автоматов с напитками, потому что проигравшие должны угощать победителей.

***

\- Шинву, иди сюда, балбес... - ласково - как учёный жертве - улыбнулась Юунг, оставляя сумку Ик-Хану.  
\- Э, нет... - рыжий помотал головой и отступил на пару шагов. - Я тебя знаю. И ещё хочу немного пожить...  
\- Жить он хочет... Иди сюда, я не буду тебя бить, - на удивление серьёзно попросила Юунг, пристально всматриваясь в фигуры, идущие на них.  
\- Намёк понят, - фыркнул парень, подходя к подруге и обговаривая план действий. Нет, если будет возможность, то они избежат конфликта, но... Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть, как говорится.

И оказалось, что интуиция Юунг не подводит.  
Уже через минуту короткой перепалки на Ик-Хана замахнулся один из громил.  
\- Кончайте цирк, аджосси, - мрачно попросил Шинву, останавливая удар. Юунг угрожающе хрустнула пальцами у него за спиной.  
\- Или что?  
\- Или будет плохо, - мило сообщила брюнетка.  
\- И нам ТЫ угрожаешь?  
\- Шинву, они не хотят принимать меня всерьёз! - по-детски надула губки Юунг, выходя вперёд друга и нанося мощный удар ногой в солнечное сплетение без предупреждения. Ударом бугая откинуло к забору, а девушка опять улыбнулась. Только теперь не мило, а как маньяк со стажем - вроде и успокаивает, но есть в этой ухмылке что-то злое и мрачное...

\- Да как вы смеете!?  
Остальные ринулись мстить за своего, но уже через минуту валялись кучкой у забора, а Юунг любознательно тыкала их носком кроссовка то в морду, то в живот - а вдруг померли?...  
\- Ой! - Юунг подпрыгнула на месте и принялась показательно обшаривать карианы. - Я телефон в школе оставила...  
Она взглянула на жалобные выражения лиц друзей и сжалилась над ними:  
\- Да не бойтесь, я сама схожу, а вы Давайте по домам!

Распрощавшись с друзьями, Юунг кинулась не за телефоном, а по лестнице к Такео, который внимательно следил за всей улицей.  
Уже через несколько секунд в стекло к новым учителям постучали работники охранной службы школы.  
\- Добрый вечер, уважаемые преподаватели! Не могли бы вы выйти из машины на пару минут? - первым пустили Тао, чтобы не пугать бедняг раньше времени мрачной физиономией М-21.  
\- Простите, но нет, - спокойно ответил Ан Сан Ин, собираясь завести мотор.  
\- Я всё же хочу, чтобы вы вышли...  
\- Видите ли, мы собрались уезжать...  
Этот поток взаимных любезностей прервала Юунг, когда резко поставила ногу на колесо машины и мрачно рявкнула:  
\- А ну быстро вылезли!  
Как ни странно, но они послушались.

\- В чём дело?  
\- Что вы устроили? - мрачно(!) спросил Такео, который уже воспринимал Юунг как младшую сестрёнку, которую нужно защищать. И плевать, что эта "сестрёнка" сама кого хочешь в бараний рог скрутит! Это мелочи! Кхм...  
\- Я вас не совсем понимаю... - попытался выкрутиться Ан Сан Ин, когда увидел рядом с охранниками очень мрачную Юунг, которая явно заметила, что эти уголовники то и дело смотрели на её новых "учителей".  
\- Всё-то ты понимаешь! - фыркнула брюнетка. - Эти уголовники напали на нас по вашему приказу, да?   
Мужчина хотел что-то сказать, но его перебил М-21:  
\- Мы видели, как они смотрели на вас во время боя... Скажете, что нет?  
Поняв, что выкрутиться не выйдет, женщина сказала:  
\- Это не ваше дело!  
Юунг едва успела стать перед М-21, потому что он собрался кинуться на Ён Су.  
\- Не моё, чёрт возьми, дело?!  
\- Вообще-то, как раз-таки, наше... Вы приказали напасть на учеников нашей школы, на детей - если вам так понятнее - и мы просто обязаны были спросить, почему вы это сделали... - выступил вперёд Тао.  
\- Ох... У нас было разрешение, мы ничего не нарушили.  
И вот тут М-21 и Юунг поменялись ролями - полуоборотень теперь держал за руки модифицированную, которая порывалась врезать пару раз по наглым мордам агентов.  
\- Разрешение на убийство?! Вам дали разрешение на то, чтобы вы покалечили детей?! - она даже забыла, что тоже относится к этим "детям". - Ещё раз вас увижу рядом с учениками - так изувечу, что мама родная не узнает!...  
\- Такео, держи её, я не могу! - взвыл М-21, которому уже наставили несколько синяков.  
Снайпер кивнул и, перехватив Юунг поудобнее, потащил девушку подальше от агентов. Не известно, чем он её успокаивал, но подошли они уже к концу разговора и полностью спокойные. Ну, разве что у обоих было несколько царапин - значит слегка подрались.  
\- Ура, они смоются из школы, - как-то вяло возрадовалась Юунг и побрела домой.

***

\- Ого... - Юунг присвиснула. - Они вернулись. Признавайся, М-21, это они из-за тебя?  
\- А чего сразу я-то? - ощетинился полуоборотень.  
Девушка хмыкнула и пояснила:  
\- Ты язык за зубами держать не умеешь. И норов у тебя поганый...  
\- Ой, а сама-то! - мужчина отвернулся.  
\- Да, - дегко согласилась Юунг. - У меня норов тоже весьма поганый...

***

\- В связи с последними происшествиями, за нами будут наблюдать.  
В комнате висела довольно деловая обстановка.  
\- Мисс Сейра и Регис - вы следите за детьми.  
Ноблесс кивнули.  
\- Тао, Такео и М-21, если заметите что-то подозрительное - методы устранения оставляю на ваше усмотрение.  
Модифицированные переглянулись и кивнули, просчитывая наперёд ходы.  
\- Юунг...  
Девушка резко села, потирая глаза и понимая, что прослушала разговор.  
\- К тебе претензий не имею.

***

\- М-21, мне ску-у-учно... - Юунг ходила по территории школы, делая различные упражнения, пока полуоборотень проверял двор на предмет незваных гостей.  
Внезапно, М-21 скрылся из виду, а за спиной у девушки возникла неясная тень.

Двигаясь на рефлексах, Юунг сбила с ног мужчину и сорвала с него маску.  
\- Учитель, - скорее не спросила, а констатировала девушка. И через секунду со сторону здания послышался жуткий грохот.  
\- М-21!  
Юунг кинулась к полуоборотню, который отряхивался, приговаривая:  
\- Это был мой любимый костюм...  
\- Тьфу, и за кого я беспокоюсь... - девушка чуть не сплюнула от досады.

Сзади от нападавшей бесшумно появился Такео:  
\- Кто вы такие?  
Вместо ответа Ён Су и Сан Ин кинулись на охранников, на время забывая про Юунг. Чего делать категорически не стоило...

За, всего лишь, минуту боя они своими ударами успели разрушить кучу стен.  
Юунг вдохнула побольше воздуха и закричала, заставляя всех застыть на месте!  
\- Кретины! Вы школу разрушите!   
Такео неловко улыбнулся и выдал:  
\- Упс...  
\- Не "упс"! Сами отстраивать будете!  
От этой перспективы охранники побледнели, а после следующих слов девушки чуть вообще не впали в ужас:  
\- И Франкенштейну будете тоже сами говорить!  
Нападающие, видя, что обстановка накалилась, приняли единственное верное решение:  
\- Мы отступаем.  
Но уйти им не дали появившиеся Тао и Юунг.  
\- Куда собрались? - спросил хакер.  
\- Неужели, вы так скоро нас покидаете? - съязвила Юунг и добавила:  
\- Жаль, я как раз хотела вас о многом расспросить... - она показательно хрустнула пальцами, заставляя нападающих испуганно сглотнуть.   
Почему-то никто даже не усомнился, что школьница может быть пострашнее любого учёного из союза. Правда, до уровня Франкенштейна ей ещё очень далеко - но она старается. И, прошу заменить, делает в этом большие успехи!

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - резко спросил Сан Ин, понимая, что лучшая защита - нападение. - Что модифицированные забыли в этой стране и школе?  
\- Вот уж не думала, что КСА отслеживает модифицированных, - фыркнула Юунг, закидывая руки за голову и наслаждаясь видом удивлённых агентов.  
\- Что вы здесь забыли?! - прорычала Ён Су, резко делая шаг к Юунг, которая, словно играясь, уклонилась от атаки женщины.  
\- Что надо, то и забыли, - не особо вежливо ответила брюнетка, опираясь о плечо Тао.  
Хакер улыбнулся и потрепал девушку по волосам, словно маленькую сестричку, паралельно отвечая:  
\- В ваших интересах не сообщать ничего союзу. Вы ведь не хотите узнать, что вас модифицировали в тайне? Мы тоже тогда ничего не расскажем...  
Судя по удивлённым лицам агентов, брюнет попал в точку.  
\- Где гарантия? Вы, скрываясь, проникли в школу, полную детей... 

Видимо, от последних слов у М-21 окончателько сдали нервы, потому как мужчина резко сжал кулаки и рявкнул:  
\- Думаете, вы имеете право так говорить?!  
\- М-21, спокойнее... - тихо попросила Юунг, аккуратно подходя к напарнику и ложа руку ему на плечо, нарываясь на злой взгляд.  
\- Это приказ правительства... Вы отбираете талантливых детей, а потом отправляете их в агентство! Именно для этого вам нужны дети, вам на них плевать - это просто будущие агенты!  
Юунг встала перед напарником, загораживая дорогу к агентам, но её просто откинули в сторону жёстким ударом.

Агенты КСА, почувствовав, что запахло жареным, поспешили принять предложение и скрыться.  
С уходом напарников, М-21, можно сказать, пришёл в себя и посмотрел в сторону Юунг, которая, опираясь о Такео, поднималась из камней, куда приземлилась.  
\- Придурок, - без злости выплюнула девушка, подходя к оборотню. - Можно было меня не кидать в стену, а просто отодвинуть. Я бы особо не настаивала...  
\- Прости, - без капли раскаяния сказал М-21 и обвёл место драки взглядом. - И что нам теперь делать?...

***

\- Вы дрались на территории школы?! - вскрикнул Франкенштейн, хватаясь за сердце.  
\- Ну... Это сложно. Тао, покажи, - Юунг кивнула хакеру и тот высветил на экран изображение школы.  
Блондин тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся на диван, пряча лицо в руках.  
Ноблесс неожиданно для всех поставил чашку на стол, встал и, подойдя к Франкенштейну, утешающе похлопал слугу по плечу.

\- Ну, как-то так... - закончила Юунг, глядя на мрачные физиономии напарников.


	26. Chapter 26

\- Тао, что за хрень?!  
Юунг вихрем ворвалась в комнату хакера, услышав из гостиной звуки взрыва. За девушкой туда же вбежали остальные.

Как оказалось, брюнет просматривал видео взрыва здания КСА.   
\- Что случилось? - напряжённо спросил М-21 и получил резкий ответ:  
\- Они.  
\- Кто "они"? - не врубилась Юунг, но поняла по мрачным физиономиям напарников, что дело - дрянь.  
\- Церберы вернулись в Корею, - тихо сообщил Такое, заставляя брюнетку вздрогнуть.  
Она уже успела наслушаться ужасов об экспериментах в Союзе и подопытных. И поняла, что грядут огромные проблемы.

***

\- Тао, что случилось? - нервно спросила Юунг, поправляя на плече медицинскую сумку.  
\- На Сан Ина напали... - хакер замолчал на минуту а потом выдохнул и коротко кинул:  
\- Вы со мной?  
Модифицированные переглянулись и, улыбнувшись, кивнули.  
\- Куда же ты без нас.  
\- Мы - РК-5, - хмыкнула Юунг, кидая напарникам маски. - Своих не бросаем!

***

\- Номер три, проассистируйте номеру 4, - коротко попросил Тао в наушник.  
Юунг коротко хихикнула, продолжая начинать свои любимые кинжалы, чтобы успокоиться.

В динамике послышался грохот, потом пара матов, а потом ещё грохот.  
\- Видимо, М-21, придётся тебе брать не силой, а красотой... - тихо вздохнула Юунг, отправляя обратно в ножны первый кинжал и вынимая второй.

После пары минут боя, сзади Тао материализовался неожиданный гость.  
\- Так вот ты где, - гадко ухмыльнулся блондин. - А я тебя уже обыскался.  
Юунг поспешила спрятаться, чтобы её не заметили - будет противнику неприятный сюрприз.

Тао криво улыбнулся и, резко захлопнув крышку ноутбука, встал на ноги.  
\- Надо же, какая неожиданность... Не думал, что меня так рано обнаружат.  
По его руке прошёлся разряд тока и блондин торжествующе дёрнул себя за прядь волос:  
\- А, так те шутки в электричеством - твоих рук дело?  
Тао кивнул.  
\- А я уж было волноваться начал... Ну, кто такой, с какого района?  
Хакер не ответил, сказал пару фраз напарникам и отключил гарнитуру.

\- Дела уладил? - с любопытством поинтересовался незнакомец, всматриваясь в тени, словно пытаясь найти Юунг, которая почти слилась со стеной, даже переставая дышать.  
\- Да, спасибо за ожидание, - хакер опять мило улыбнулся.  
\- Я так думаю, вы не работаете на КСА, не тот уровень. Противников с такой прокачкой - раз, два и обчёлся...  
\- Монолог закончен?  
\- А... Ну, типа, да... - слегка растерялся блондин.  
\- Вот, взаимное ожидание свело баланс, произошёл расчёт...  
Юунг тихо хихикнула и тут же зажала себе рот, но мужчина этого всё равно не заметил, потому что сам начал хохотать, как ненормальный.

\- Боже, какой типаж! Ты мне определённо нравишься!  
Тао улыбнулся и вынул руки из карманов, приготовившись к атаке.  
\- Моё обаяние безгранично, но я не думал, что и тебя проймёт... Ну-с? Приступим?  
И резко атаковал, сбивая противника с толку и уводя его подальше от места, где пряталась Юунг.

\- Ну уж нет! - тихо фыркнула девушка, поднимаясь с пола и спеша к месту схватки. - Я не буду прятаться!  
И правильно сделала, так как помощь Тао понадобилась уже через пару минут.

\- Ой... - только и смогла произнести Юунг, когда прямо перед ней на бешеной скорости пролетел Тао.  
Ринувшись за хакером, девушка резко остановилась и внимательно всмотрелась в приближающуюся точку.  
Ухмыльнувшись, она приложила палец губам, показывая, что о ней упоминать совсем не стоит. Такео даже с такого расстояния увидел знак и коротко кивнул, бросаясь на противника.

Через минуту бой закончился и Тао с Такое устало сползли по стеночке, жалуясь Юунг на то, что не могут пошевелиться.  
\- Между прочим, - недовольно заметила девушка, жёстко перебинтовывая пострадавших. - Вы ещё легко отделались!  
\- Да-да, а ты вообще не пострадала! - возмутился Такео, глядя на Юунг, на которой не было ни царапинки.  
\- А-то! Должен же среди нас быть хоть кто-то относительно живой?  
\- Верно подмечено, мисс...  
Девушка резко развернулась и ощетинилась, как кошка, у которой собираются отобрать котят.   
\- А ты у нас кто? - невежливо поинтересовалась Юунг, скидывая сумку на пол и вынимая кинжалы из ножен.  
\- Ах, - картинно вздохнул Юрий, прикладывая руку к сердцу. - Как вы могли меня забыть? Я же помощник Доктора Айрис!  
\- А-а-а... - понимающе протянула девушка и улыбнулась. - То-то я думала - где же я могла видеть такого красавчика...  
Юрий польщённо покраснел и улыбнулся ещё шире.  
\- Ах, вы мне льстите!  
\- Ну что вы! - покраснела Юунг, "восхищённо" рассматривая своего противника. - Такой красоте можно только позавидовать!  
\- Как романтично! - похвалил Юрий и резко переместился к девушке за спину, желая нанести удар по шее.  
Но Юунг успела резко обернуться и получила сильнейший удар по лицу.  
\- Ах... Какая жалость. Приношу свои извинения за то, что мне пришлось ударить вас по лицу...  
Юунг, опираясь о стену, в которую врезалась, с трудом поднялась и чуть улыбнулась полностью разбитыми в кровь губами:  
\- Ничего, я понимаю.... Вы меня тоже простите, хорошо?  
\- За что? - недоумённо спросил блондин, но вместо ответа девушка просто на всей скорости вонзила ему кинжал в плечо. После чего брюнетку откинуло к остальным пострадавшим, которые с ужасом смотрели то на лицо напарницы, то на сквозную дыру в плече Юрия.

\- Какая жалость... - видимо получив какое-то сообщение по передатчику, Юрий поспешил откланяться, оставив модифицированных недоумевать.  
\- Видимо, пребывать в сознании до конца боя мне не суждено... - едва слышно прошептала Юунг, замечая краем глаза какую-то фигуру и сползая в обморок.

***

\- Чего?! Эта бешеная мышь была старейшиной?! - воскликнул Тао, вскакивая с места.  
Юунг, которую успели ввести в курс дела, поморщилпсь и словно прочитала по взгляду Франкенштейна: "какое шумное дитятко"...

\- Не верю! - продолжал бушевать хакей. - Как старейшиной может быть такой урод?!  
\- Да сдалась тебе его морда! - не выдержала Юунг. - Тебе не целоваться с ним, а драться надо было!  
\- Ну мало ли...! - нечленораздельно вякнул брюнет, заставляя девушку нервно хихикнуть.

Через пару минут разговоров о том, кто такой двенадцатый старейшина, а так же о том, кто такой Роктис Кравей, Мастер встал и резко кинул:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли.  
Юунг резко дёрнулась, словно эти слова были для неё пощёчиной.  
\- Это место... Уже не сможет обеспечить вам безопасности.

***

\- Шеф! - залетела в комнату Юунг, опережая всех.  
Именно тогда Франкенштейна и начала бесить эта привычка, которую девушка переняла у Тао - называть блондина Шефом.  
\- Мы остаёмся, фиг вы от нас избавьтесь!   
Девушка в порыве чувств подлетела к директору и повисла на нём, обнимая и говоря, что, и правда, от неё он никуда не денется.  
\- Рад это слышать, - улыбнулся Франкенштейн и аккуратно отлепил от себя Юунг, за шиворот ставя её перед М-21, который с недоверием смотрел на через чур смелую напарницу.

Видимо, с этими модифицированными Франкенштейну теперь мучаться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Причём не его жизнь, а жизнь напарников. Хоть это радует, больше-то нечему...


	27. Chapter 27

\- М-21, - Юунг осторожно подёргала мужчину за рукав пиджака. - Это, случаем, не твой мёртвый напарник?  
\- М-24? - удивился Тао. - Я видел его досье, но он же... Умер.  
Юунг шикнула на него и пригрозила кулаком, осторожно успокаивая напарника:  
\- Ну, подумаешь, ошиблись...

Громила резко сел на кровати и слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Что, М-21, не ожидал?... Хе-хе...  
\- Так ты и правда М-24? - с болью напополам с радостью в голосе спросил М-21, получая в ответ слабый кивок.  
И через секунду мужчина ещё раз потерял сознание.

\- Что-же, - Юунг тихо отошла и грустно улыбнулась. - Я думаю, он мне не будет рад... Развлекайтесь, мальчики.  
Девушка вышла, а парни переглянулись и поняли, что она просто не хочет светиться перед М-24. Потому что он может подумать, что, раз она тоже модифицированная, то специально ничего не делала, когда он умирал. Ну, мысли вроде и правильные, но наполовину бредовые...

***

\- Тао... - прошипела Юунг, нежно хватая хакера за волосы. (Это уже традиция, что на Тао или орут, или Тао же бьют)  
\- Это очень плохая идея.  
\- Плохая идея - что, Юунг?  
Девушка мрачно вздохнула и кивком головы указала на мониторы.  
\- Ого, - удивился Франкенштейн. - Камеры по всему периметру, а я ни слухом, ни духом...  
Тао нервно сглотнул и поспешил перевести тему:  
\- Смотрите, что я обнаружил сегодня утром...  
Он показал видео, где М-24 ходит по дому и, словно, что-то ищет.

Франкенштейн внимательно посмотрел на записи и попросил ничего не говорить М-21.  
\- Но это же его товарищ...  
\- Ты же знаешь его к нему отношение, - мрачно сказал Франкенштейн и вопросы у всех тут-же отпали.

***

\- От работы дохнут кони, ну а я - бессмертный пони... - пробормотала Юунг, когда уже чёрт знает которую ночь подряд выходила с Тао и Такео на разведку. В полной экипировке и с сумкой! А это, скажу вам, не лёгкий рюкзачок...  
\- Ха-ха, от такого ещё никто не умирал, - пожал плечами Тао и поспешил к ноутбуку.  
\- Значит я буду первой...

\- Надо же... Какие люди и без охраны! - послышался мелодичный голос со стороны окна.  
\- Надо же... - в том же тоне откликнулась Юунг, резко оборачиваясь и приходя в боевую готовность. - Сам Юрий почтил нас своим присутствием!  
\- Ха-ха, - блондин снял и протёр очки, улыбаясь ещё шире. - А ты всё такая же смелая.  
\- Да и ты, я смотрю, до сих пор Чешира изображаешь...

Девушка неосознанно дёрнулась, когда рядом с Юрием приземлилась ещё одна фигура.  
\- DA-5? - с непередаваемым выражением лица спросил незнакомец.   
\- Да, - ответил Юрий, окидывая взглядом Юунг с шикарной физической подготовкой и думая, что она тоже состояла в этой группе. - Они собирались оставить какие-то улики...  
\- Да? Тогда, я думаю, нам надо узнать, какие именно....

Модифицированные напряжённо переглянулись и, мимолётно кивнув, резко атаковали.  
Комнату заполнил дым и Тао с Такео поспешили смыться с радаров, но вот Юунг повезло меньше. Выставив руку в сторону шагов, Юрий схватил девушку за шею и резко ударил её об пол, угрожающе нависая над ней.  
\- Доигралась, деточка! 

Брюнетка закашлялась и кинула слегка "танцующий" взгляд на окно, откуда собирался смыться напарник Юрия.   
Резко откинув от себя ногой блондина, Юунг кинула свей метательный нож прямо в шею мужчине. Попала!... Мимолётная радость сменилась чувством горечи от того, что её опять со всей силы припечатали в стену. Ну, по крайней мере, тот мужчина не сможет быстро догнать Тао и Такое, а напарники сумеют за дополнительное время что-то придумать...

Юрий, улыбаясь уже не так добродушно, поднял девушку одной рукой за шею и указал на неё пальцами другой руки.  
\- Паф!   
Зелёный луч откинул девушку ещё дальше, заставляя ругнуться и вытащить ещё ножи.

\- Ты сейчас на росомаху похожа, - любезно сообщил мужчина, выстреливая ещё одним лучом.  
От этой атаки девушка уклонилась и, в один момент оказавшись за спиной у противника, наотмашь ударила оружием. Хлынула кровь, а Юрий, словно озверев, начал стрелять направо и налево, в надежде попасть но Юунг.

Попал... Пробив собой стену, девушка смутно отметила, что она не знает, где второй, а Тао и Такео нужно ещё время. Ну, значит сами будут выкручиваться - не маленькие!  
Хихикнув от своих ненормальных мыслей, Юунг подняла взгляд на Юрия и неожиданно улыбнулась, вводя противника в ступор.  
\- Ты в курсе, что они Цербера завалили?  
Блондин слегка опешил, но через секунду опять натянул на лицо оскал и сообщил, направляя руку для последней атаки:  
\- Да. И это впечатляет...

А дальше Юунг провалилась в темноту.

***

Очнулась девушка резко и от того, что её ударили по лицу. Ногой.  
\- Отвалил, тварь! - даже не открывая глаз, рявкнула Юунг, инстинктивно пригинаясь и пропуская у себя над головой ещё один удар.

С трудом разлепив глаза, которые покрылись корочкой из-за крови, Юунг выпрямилась и огляделась.  
В метре от неё сидели связанные Тао и Такео, с болью глядя на девушку. Даже не смотря на то, что на них самих не было ни одного живого места, они беспокоятся за младшую напарницу...  
Юрий взглянул на эти переглядки и фыркнул:  
\- Мило. Но я вынужден откланяться - дела..  
\- Да, я всё понимаю, - понимающе покивала головой Юунг и, дождавшись, когда блондин скроется из поля зрения, кинулась к напарникам, на ходу скидывая с рук путы.

\- Какой гадостью нас накачали на этот раз? - с любопытством спросила девушка, аккуратно указывая себе мизинец, чтобы понять, какой яд.  
Почувствовав, что палец онемел и она не может им шевелить, Юунг присвиснула и порылась в своей сумке, вытскивая шприцы и подходя к Такео.  
\- Сейчас укусит комарик...

Хакер хмыкнул и сообщил:  
\- Ну прямо медсестричка!  
Недовольно нахмурившись, Юунг резко воткнула иглу Тао в руку, даже не пытаясь сделать это как с Такео - аккуратно.  
\- Ты злюка... - по детски надул губы брюнет и тут же получил по многострадальной морде от напарницы.  
\- А нефиг надо мной смеяться, - наставительно произнесла девушка, освобождая парней от наручников с ядом.

\- Лежать! - прикрикнула Юунг, тут же хватаясь за рёбра.  
Снайпер послушался и аккуратно прилёг на пол, ложась головой на какой-то ящик для удобства.  
\- Ползи сюда, - миролюбиво пропросила девушка Тао и пристроила его голову на второй ящик, паралельно роясь в аптечке и засовывая модифицированным в рот всякие лекарства.  
\- Франкенштейн меня убьёт... - едва слышно пробормотала Юунг, смешивая какие-то смеси.  
\- За что? - полюбопытствовал хакер.  
\- За самоуправство, - ответила девушка и влила парням по ещё одной порции какой-то гадости.

Внезапно, у напарников изо рта начала идти кровь и оба потеряли сознание.  
Одновременно с этим стена разлетелась на кусочки и пред Юунг возник Франкенштейн.  
\- Ну наконец-то... - пробормотала девушка и сгрузила напарников на руки к Сейре, позволяя себе упасть на колени и закашляться кровью, хватаясь за сломанные рёбра.  
\- Ты в порядке? - непонятно спросил блондин, подавая руку Юунг.  
\- Да в полном! - прохрипела брюнетка, поднимаясь, и пошатываясь побрела в сторону дома, уже на второй крыше оседая на пол и теряя сознание от полученных ранений и потери крови.

***

Первым, что девушка почувствовала при пробуждении, была боль. А потом что-то коснулось её измазанной в крови щеки и тихий бархатный голос сказал:  
\- Пробудись...  
А потом была спасительная темнота, из которой не хотелось никуда уходить.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Уа-а-а... - Юунг широко зевнула и резко закрыла рот, клацая зубами и производя впечатление на М-21. - Ну скоро там?  
\- Если верить координатам - мы на месте, - не отрываясь от управления ответил Тао, заходя на посадку.

\- Тогда... Давайте начнём прямо сейчас? - предложил полуоборотень, выступая вперёд. - Я первый. Никто же не против?  
Франкенштейн отложил свои вещи и жутко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Да нет. Давайте все сразу...  
Пока модифицированные и Регис стояли в ступоре, Юунг заметила едва видимое движение пальцем и резко прыгнула в сторону.  
И вовремя - в то место, где она стояла на бешеной скорости вонзилось нечто от Тёмного Копья. А в других это нечто попало прямым попаданием.  
\- Ну что же вы... Если будете так стоять - то вам конец.

И тут напарники поняли, что попали...

***

Ан нет. Это им ещё повезло, потому что они умеют работать в команде.

\- Я вот не понимаю... - задумчиво начала Юунг, забинтовывая напарников и, как обычно, отмахиваясь от указаний на свои раны. - Он задался целью из вас решето сделать?  
\- Ага, - хихикнул Тао. - Дуршлаг!  
\- Чтоб макароны сливать, - с важным видом кивнула брюнетка, хлопая хакера по спине и прогоняя со своего места.

\- Мы его хоть когда-нибудь сможем задеть? - мрачно спросил М-21, получая порцию скептических взглядов.   
\- Ну, предположим, у Юунг это удалось, - Франкенштейн появился, как всегда, внезапно, и сообщил благую весть.  
\- Да?! - удивилась девушка, прерывая своё лечение.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил учёный. - Махнула по сухожилию на ноге. Я почти увернулся...   
\- Да я крута! - возрадовалась Юунг, в порыве чувств обнимая того, кто оказался ближе всех.  
Бедный Регис...

\- Кстати... В Корею заявились ещё Старейшины, - с минуту понаблюдав за творящимся бредом, известил Франкенштейн и напарники всё поняли без слов.  
\- А мы идём тусить... - пропела Юунг, пулей выбегая из лаборатории за вещами.

***

\- Под крылом самолёта, орёл молодой... - прокомментировала Юунг прыжок Франкенштейна.   
Аккуратно выглянув вниз, девушка присвиснула:  
\- Камикадзе! Без парашюта!  
Тао хмыкнул и направил вертолёт на посадочную площадку.

Войдя в дом, Юунг первым делом побежала в подвал, проверяя оборудование и Ноблесс.  
Запустив электричество, девушка схватила несколько колбочек и смешала в них странные препараты и, попробовав на вкус, сморщилась и кивнула.

Выбежав в гостиную посередине разговора, брюнетка сунула напарникам это импровизированное лекарство и прислушалась.  
Услышав из динамика знакомый голос, она зарычала. А когда услышала, что опять схватили её друзей...  
Юунг выхватила телефон и со всей дури рявкнула:  
\- Найду - ур-рою на месте!  
Тао едва успел выхватить технику из рук девушки, так как она собиралась швырнуть телефон в стену. 

\- Чего встали?! - крикнула Юунг на застывших напарников. - Ноги в руки и побежали!  
Никто не стал спорить.

***

За всю дорогу до школы Юунг не проронила больше ни слова. Только молча выполняла указания Тао.

Когда М-21 отдал данные, девушка пулей побежала искать друзей, сбросив свою сумку у входа и вытащив оружие.  
Забрав детей во время взрыва и сгрузив их Такео и Регису, Юунг резко развернулась и с мрачной обречённостью побежала назад.  
Скептически хмыкнув на фразочки Тао:  
\- Господь нас всемогущий... То-есть директор белокурый... Смиренно уповаем на твоё прощение...  
Юунг остановилась посреди коридора и стала ждать. Через секунду туда прибежал ещё и М-21.

Атака была очень внезапной. Просто в один момент на М-21 полетела какая-то зелёная пакость, а Юунг оттолкнула напарника с траектории, резко запуская нож в полёт.  
Судя по недовольному воплю - мишень была найдена.

С другой стороны атаковал М-24, вынуждая девушку отступить на пару шагов и резко ответить.  
Ну... На войне все средства хороши - решила девушка и ударила ниже солнечного сплетения.  
Оставив бедного мужчину сгинаться пополам, Юунг поспешила на помощь М-21, который, только увидев девушку, заорал ей:  
\- Им дали Яд!  
\- Да? Кто? - вопрос был неуместен, потому что девушка тут же выхватила из несвятой троицы главного наркомана.  
Мило улыбнувшись, Юунг подкинула у себя в руке кинжал и шагнула к отправителю:  
\- Дай мне образец.  
Паренёк пожал плечами и без вопросов кинул ей колбочку с ядом.  
\- Спасибо.

Юунг обошла лежащего на полу М-24 и крикнула в дыру в потолке:  
\- Регис! Такео! Где вас черти носят?!  
В проёме тут же показались две головы.  
\- Ась?  
\- Чего тебе?  
Юунг покачала головой и сообщила:  
\- Детей отравили. Я ушла готовить лекарство - мне не мешать...

И началась эпичная... драка. Ну, или опять избиение младенцев, кому как больше нравится.  
За пять минут отсутствия Юунг, эти... психи успели избить её напарников, разрушить половину школы и пуститься на её поиски.  
\- Негоже заставлять джентльменов ждать, - решила девушка и, вколов подросткам лекарства, вышла на крышу.

\- Эй! Господа дерущиеся! - Юунг вынула ножи и окликнула несвятую троицу. - Кто хочет пригласить меян?  
Регис во все глаза уставился на девушку, которая резко прокрутилась на месте, изображая танец. А Такео просто треснул себя по лицу, понимая, что это финиш... В Юунг проклюнулся юморист. И это не есть хорошо.  
Юрий улыбнулся и, поправив очки, вишел вперёд.

\- Если дама позволит, то я хотел бы... - он изящно поклонился, подхватывая актёрскую игру и внутренне ликуя от того, что, наконец-то, смог найти себе соперника в плетении кру́жева слов.  
Юунг улыбнулась и, перехватила ножи покрепче.  
\- Позволяю.  
\- Ах, простите мою наглость, - Юрий встал в стойку. - Но вести отсчёт как на дуэли мы не будем...  
Девушка пожала плечами и в первую же секунду ранила противника. Потом атаковал Юрий и пошло поехало... Но этот бой длился не долго.  
\- Я вот сейчас не понял... - М-24 почесал затылок, смотря на побитого Такео и Региса с М-21, которые ещё были вполне себе бодрячком. - Юрий нас кинул ради какой-то девчонки?  
\- За словами следи! - рыкнула Юунг, принимая на ножи ещё одну атаку и тут же контратакуя.  
\- Да, Марк, следи за словами в присутствии дамы! - поддакнул блондин, но тут же сам получил ранение на спине и ругнулся:  
\- Да твою ж...  
\- Следи за словами, Юрий, - вернул ответку Марк и повернулся к М-21. - Продолжим?...

После пары минут драки мелкий неожиданно заорал:  
\- Не двигайтесь с места - у меня противоядие для детей!  
Юунг послушно застыла, игнорируя удар по лицу. Остальные последовали её примеру.  
Им кинули какие-то таблетки. С недоумением посмотрев на эти "конфетки", модифицированные содрогнулись - точно такими же были усилители от Франкенштейна, со всусом мгновенной смерти...  
\- Чего стоите? - крикнул Кальвин. - Ешьте! Иначе не видать вам противоядия!  
Напарники проигнорировали вопли Тао о том, что этого точно нельзя делать и съели эту отраву... Ну, как съели - охранники реально это проглотили, а Юунг, как послушная девочка, которую приучили не совать в рот всякую гадость, притворилась, что проглотила это, взамен со всей дури прикусывая себе губу. Для поддержания, так сказать, легенды, что ей плохо и у неё кровь изо рта идёт.

\- Ха-ха! Сами съели свою смерть! - распинался мальчишка, держа в вытянутой руке противоядие. - А теперь подойдите и заберите!  
\- Да с радостью! - рыкнула во весь голос Юунг и, пока малец не успел одуматься, кинулась к колбочке.  
Рывок! И заветное лекарство уже у девушки в ладони.

Правда, свободный полёт с крыши уже никак не остановить, а остальное - мелочь.  
Юрий спрыгнул к девушке и навис над ней, смотря на окровавленное лицо.  
\- А мы так и не закончили... - с притворной грустью вздохнул блондин.  
Юунг улыбнулась разбитыми грубыми и едва слышно прохрипела:  
\- Пофиг, продолжим в следующий раз!  
Юрий улыбнулся и, сказав:  
\- Обязательно, - направил на девушку руку для последнего удара.  
Но что-то пошло не так...

В территорию школы приземлилась ещё одна фигура в чёрном плаще.  
\- Хаюшки, Раэль! - поздоровалась Юунг, глядя на Ноблесс снизу вверх. - Наденешь? - она кинула ему шаушник, в котором уже вовсю собирался повеселиться Тао.  
\- Зачем?  
\- С тобой хотят поговорить, - и тут-же добавила, видя недоверие. - Это касается Сейры.  
Вопросы тут же отпали, а через минуту вокруг блондина начала распространяться мрачная аура.  
\- И кто же из вас Юрий?... - не хуже змея прошипел Раэль, призывая Грандию.  
\- Во-он тот блондинчик, - сдала с поличным Юунг, указывая вялой лапкой в сторону очкарика.

А через.. даже не минуту - тридцать секунд - несвятая троица вынуждена была спасаться бегством.

***

\- Они дали несовершенный антидот! - рыкнула Юунг, со всех дури ударяя в стену, пытаясь таким способом остудить свой пыл.  
\- Но ты же справилась и усовершенствовала его... - неловко заметил Регис, испытывая стыд от того, что когда-то назвал эту девушку "бездушной куклой" и "недочеловечкой".  
На парня взглянули абсолютно безумные какие - почти красные - глаза.  
\- Да! Я гений, я смогла, - она слегка понизила тон, расслабляя мелкого, но тут же рявкнула:  
\- Но это отняло очень много времени!  
Регис беспомощно посмотрел на охранников.

Благо, начавшуюся было драку (хотя, это планировалось быть успокоением одной особо буйной модифицированной) предотвратили появившиеся Рейзел, Франкенштейн, Сейра и... Раджек.  
Увидев последнего, Юунг неосознанно поправила домашнюю одежду и попыталась пальцами расчесать волосы. Поймав себя на этих действиях, девушка сама себе дала по голове (мысленно) и мысленно же справила себе мозги - мол, и чего это она в присутствии какого-то незнакомого Ноблесс думает о внешнем виде? Ну ладно, Ноблесс красивый, но... Смысл? Он на неё даже не посмотрит! Вот такими мыслями угомонив свой подростковый организм, Юунг прислушалась к разговору:  
\- ... Молодец, Юунг. Ты хорошо модифицировала антидот, так что за них можно и не переживать.  
\- Ага... - неопределенно пожала плечами брюнетка и, вспомнив свою истерику по поводу противоядия, абстагировалась от диалога и ушла в астрал. Разве что выловила нужную для себя информацию и, попрощавшись со всеми, пошла к себе в комнату - лечиться и спать. Последнее важнее.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Боже... - Юунг не выдержала и треснула себя по лицу, услышав от Раэля очередное:  
\- Сейра! Ну ты же глава клана! Как ты можешь таким заниматься?  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. Нет. Этого блондинчика уже ничего не исправит... Разве что его брат, который с явным интересом смотрит на человеческие приборы. 

***

Модифицированные спокойно сидели в гостиной пили чай, когда туда пришёл Раэль и начал говорить что-то про то, что они марионетки и прочая-прочая...

\- Раэль Кертье! - буквально прошипела Юунг, резко вскакивая с места и сжимая в руке чашку. - Следи за словами!  
\- А не то "что"? - надменно спросил парень, презрительно оглядывая девушку.  
Брюнетка нехорошо усмехнулась и сообщила:  
\- Иначе за твоими словами придётся следить твоему брату, а у него и помимо твоих бредней есть дела.  
\- Да как ты смеешь такое говорить, недочеловечка?! - вскипел Раэль и его брат с Регисом собрались было вмешаться, но... Видимо, у Юунг всё же есть норма терпения, потому как она просто сделала один большой шаг и вылила весь чай парню на голову. Вместе с заваркой и лимоном, которые остались в волосах.  
У всех наблюдателей отнялся дар речи. 

Первым пришёл а себя Раджек и, подхватив зависшего брата, кивнул Юунг - признавая, что это очень даже действенный способ заткнуть Раэля - и утащил мелкого куда подальше.  
Лишь бы его не побили - а что Юунг в неадекватном состоянии вполне сможет избить Раэля - так это без вопросов. (Правда её потом только по кусочкам собирать, но это уже мелочи)

***

\- О! Раджек-ним, не стоит, я могу сделать это вместо них... - Юунг буквально подорвалась с места, пытаясь отодвинуть блондина в розовом фартуке от раковины с посудой.  
\- Да, Хён! Ты не должен этого делать - это не работа для главы клана! Пусть этим лучше занимаются эти людские марионетки... - за последние слова брюнетка вылила Раэлю на голову молоко, оставшееся после приготовления Сейрой ужина.   
Младший Кертье вскипел и набросился на девушку - не используя сил, но этого хватило, чтобы повалить её на пол и занести руку для удара.

Юунг скептически посмотрела на занесённую руку и хмыкнула:  
\- У меня в руке нож - если ты ударишь, то я тебя просто прирежу через секунду...  
Руку парня крепко перехватил его брат и дёрнул вверх, вынуждая подняться с Юунг, которая села и взволнованно ощупала свой затылок - так ведь и последние мозги можно выбить... В голове у девушки так и всплыл скептический голос мамы, говорящий "Ой, да было бы, что выбивать!". 

\- Раэль Кертье, иди и приведи себя в порядок! - приказал Раджек и, дождавшись, пока брат скроется за поворотом, обернулся к Юунг и подал ей руку. - Прошу прощения за слова моего брата...  
Девушка фыркнула и мрачно ответила:  
\- Вот когда он сам извиниться передо мной - то я сразу же прекращу его поливать всякой гадостью.

\- Если честно - интересный способ вы придумали... - тихо подметил Раджек.  
\- А то! - не без самодовольства согласилась Юунг, приступая к помывке посуды вместе с Ноблесс.  
Кому расскажешь - не поверят! Мыла посуду с древним вампиром!

***

\- Внимание, вопрос... - пробормотала Юунг, после того, как дом ощутимо тряхнуло. - Это союз или опять Ноблесс?  
\- Это Ноблесс! - в комнату ворвался Тао, а за ним и остальные. - Регис сказал, что там был Ноблесс по имени... Игнес Кравей.  
Франкенштейн на секунду застыл, а потом премерзко оскалился и прошипел:  
\- Так вот, куда ты пришел, Роктис Кравей.  
\- Я даже не буду спрашивать о том, кто это, и просто поспешу на помощь Сейре... - протянула брюнетка и пулей ринулась в комнату.

***

\- Да я даже раненный лучше тебя! - гордо фыркнул Раэль, мрачно смотря, как по кулаку Региса стекает кровь.  
Юунг лишь едва слышно хмыкнула, не высовываясь из тени.  
\- Я пойду за Сейрой, а ты поступай как знаешь... - слегка громче, чем требовалось, произнёс младший Ландегре и рванул за Игнес.  
Юунг пожала плечами и бесшумно двинулась за Ноблесс, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия.  
Кто-то же должен будет вылечить, а то и спасти этих идиотов?

***

\- Нет... Кха... Они точно идиоты... - решила Юунг, после того, как вместе с ними приплыла на остров.

И оказалась права. Через пол часа их поймали и доставили а лабораторию к Игнес. Ну а Юунг, чисто за компанию, бесшумно двинулась за ними.

И только когда появился Истинный Ноблесс, Юунг решилась выйти из убежища.  
\- Рейзел-ним... - уважительное обращение само слетело с языка.   
Ноблесс резко обернулся.  
\- Сюда скоро придёт ещё одна Ноблесс... Игнес Кравей. Она ставила над ними эксперименты, - девушка кивнула на прикованных Сейру, Региса и Раэля.  
\- Могу я вас попросить её хотя бы задержать, пока я не спрячу их в безопасное место?...  
Рейзел кивнул и Юунг, стараясь сделать всё как можно более аккуратно и быстро, вытянула ножи и принялась открывать кандалы.

Закончив со всеми, она уложила их у стенки (не преминув слегка пнуть Раэля).  
И именно в этот момент и зашла небезызвестная Игнес Кравей.  
А за ней и Роктис Кравей...

Мужчина грустно улыбнулся и, собрав энергию для атаки, резко ударил.  
Ноблесс смог отразить, но всё равно взрывной волной поаередило стены и потолок.  
Юунг вскрикнула и едва успела встать на траектории полета большого камня. Удар пришёлся по плечу, что вывело руку из строя на долгое время.

А бойцы, тем временем, перешли на открытый воздух.  
\- И правильно... - пробормотала Юунг, пытаясь вытащить пострадавших из грозящего обрушиться здания. - На свежем воздухе драться удобнее...  
И провалилась в темноту.

***

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел! - громыхнуло на весь остров, заставляя Юунг испуганно подпрыгнуть и встать в боевую стойку.  
\- И кто это орёт на ночь глядя? - недовольно спросила девушка, всматриваясь в обеспокоенные лица Франкенштейна и Рейзела.  
\- Музака... - едва слышно прошептал Ноблесс, заставляя своего слугу и Юунг вздрогнуть.  
\- Музака - который Лорд Оборотней? - уточнила брюнетка и, получив кивок, констатировала:  
\- Тогда нам надо унести этих в безопасное место, - она кивнула на ребят.  
Ноблесс отдал Франкенштейну приказ и тот, хоть и очень не хотел, взвалил себе на плечи двоих, оставив Юунг нести Сейру.  
\- Ну, хоть не Раэля..

***

Глядя на то, как Музака калечит Рейзела, Юунг не выдержала и крикнула во весь голос, даже не думая, что её могут убить за такие слова:  
\- Прекратите, придурки!  
Музака замер и перевёл на неё взгляд. Его взгляд слегка прояснился и он прошептал:  
\- Эшлин?...  
Юунг быстро смекнула, что к чему, и попросила ещё раз, зная, что её послушают:  
\- Прекратите!  
Бывший Лорд Оборотней кивнул и, кинув в Рейзела ещё одну атаку напоследок, умотал в туман.

Ноблесс обессиленно опустился на землю, растерянно вытирая кровь с подбородка. Юунг подала ему салфетку, а потом ринулась проверять детей.  
Когда на остров приземлился Тао, Юунг чуть не задушила его в порыве радости и быстро залезла в вертолёт, закрывая глаза и засыпая у М-21 на плече.


	30. Chapter 30

В комнате повисло нагнетающее молчание. Юунг резко встала и сделала шаг к Раэлю.  
Толкнув его ладонью и вынудив сесть, она нависла над ним и прошипела:  
\- Да! Мне, чёрт возьми, не нравится то, что Ноблесс спасал нас, когда он сам на последнем издыхании!  
Раэль открыл рот и смог только выдавить:  
\- ... На последнем издахании?...  
Брюнетка отошла от парня и села на своё место.   
\- Да, Раэль. Он тратит свою жизнь, чтобы использовать силу. Поэтому он умирает. Долго и мучительно. А использование силы только усугубляет положение...  
\- И он всё равно помог нам, - вздохнул Регис. - Не смотря на то, что... - Его прервал звонок в дверь.   
Из лаборатории не спеша вышел Рейзел и подошёл к креслу. Из коридора послышались шум и весёлые голоса детей.

\- Рейзел, Регис, Сейра! - радостно закричали ребята и кинулись обнимать пострадавших.  
\- А про меня забыли, да? - фыркнула Юунг, сложив руки на груди. На неё с объятиями тут же накинулись Ик-Хан и Шинву.  
\- Куда же мы без тебя, авантюристка! - весело рассмеялся рыжий, взлохматив брюнетке волосы.  
\- Не трожь причёску! - сделала страшные глаза девушка и пихнула подальше от себя Шинву, правда через секунду она охнула и упала на диван, схватившись за бок и ещё сильнее побледнев.  
Мальчишек тут же отпихнули Суи и Юна, которые пригладили девушке волосы и поругали парней:  
\- Эй, не видите что-ли? Ей плохо, она после аварии! А вы что? Накинулись на неё тут же!  
Ик-Хан слегка опустил голову и загробным голосом произнёс:  
\- Ей ещё слишком рано туда, - он ткнул пальцем в низ, намекая на Ад, и в него тут же полетела диванная подушка, сбивая с ног.

\- Ну, так как мы видим, что вы уже в порядке, - осторожно сказал Шинву, замечая, что Юунг потянулась ко второй подушкой. - Думаю, мы пойдём.  
\- Да! Выздоравливайте поскорее, ребята! - помахали рукой остальные.

Когда дети ушли, Рейзел встал и направился обратно в лабораторию.  
Проходя мимо Раэля, он остановился на секунду и сказал:  
\- Запомни, Раэль Кертье. Эти дети показали нам всем смысл жизни. Они всегда будут желанными гостями в этом доме.  
Блондин кивнул, сглотнув, и покосился на Юунг - которая суетилась, периодически морщась от боли и опираясь на Региса, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Девушка словно почувствовала на себе взгляд и посмотрела прямо Раэлю в глаза.  
Непонятно с чего покраснев, парень фыркнул и гордо отвернулся. Юунг рассмеялась и выхватила у Сейры поднос с тяжёлой посудой, говоря, что сама отнесёт все, а они пусть идут отдыхают.  
Регис покачал головой, но не стал спросить и смиренно уселся на диван.

Брюнетка что-то сказала из кухни уходящим модифицированным, а через секунду вылетела из помещения в офигевшим взглядом.  
Вопрос прозвучал в полной тишине:  
\- Они что, бросили меня тут, а сами пошли на дело?!...

***

Высказав вернувшимся напарникам всё, что она оних думает, Юунг тут же погнала их лечиться. Потому как принёс их Геджутель в весьма плачевном состоянии.  
А вы что думали? В сказку попали? Не-ет, так легко после оборотня не отделаетесь...

***

Юунг тихо сидела в уголочке и вздыхала, ненавидя всех вокруг. Её отправили помогать Рейзелу, пока остальные обсуждают сложившуюся ситуацию.   
"- Ты не поймёшь! Вот вырастешь и будешь помогать!" - шикнул на девушку Франкенштейн и отправил в лабораторию.  
Будто она маленькая!

Чтобы хоть как-то убрать гнетущую тишину, брюнетка встала с пола и подошла к Ноблесс.  
\- Может... Чаю, Рейзел-ним?  
Ноблесс устало посмотрел на девушку, но едва видимо кивнул.  
Юунг шустро поставила чайник, отрезала себе кусочек лимона(ибо пить сладкий чай - для неё самоубийство) и залила чай кипятком.  
С любопытством посмотрев на Рея, девушка прикинула, что сахара он добавляет обычно ровно половину сахарницы.

Приготовив чай и на автомате кинув туда лимон, Юунг аккуратно подала его Рейзелу.  
Аристократично взяв чашку, Ноблесс собирался было сделать глоток, но у его организма было другое мнение... Пальцы судорожно расжались и несчастная посуда упала было на ноги Рея, но Юунг успела перехватить чашку.  
Зашипев, девушка поспешила поставить горячую посуду на стол и быстро подставила обожжённую кипятком руку под кран.  
\- Не переживайте! - слегка обеспокоенно попросила Юунг, не убирая ладонь из-под холодной воды. - Я сейчас мигом сделаю ещё!  
И, не оборачиваясь, поспешила с чайнику.

\- До чего же жалко ты выглядишь...  
Неожиданно раздался голос со стороны двери.  
Послышался звон метала и Юунг резко обернулась, поняв, кто пришёл.  
Лорд хладнокровно смотрела, как Рейзел кашляет кровью с воткнутым в грудь Рагнарёком.

Испуганно икнув, девушка подхватила под локоть пошатнувшегося Ноблесс и почти незаметно зашла ему за спину, когда на порогу лаборатории появился Франкенштейн, готовый всех убивать.  
А когда в комнате появился предыдущий Лорд, Юунг вообще зависла, не вслушиваясь в диалог.

Только на словах про "сына" от Кэриаса он признал, что может сейчас всех слышать.  
\- Всё чудесатей и чудесатей... - пробормотала Юунг, вспомнив любимую сказку.

Лорд с интересом осмотрел модифицированных, даже не преминув облететь Рейзела и взглянуть на прячущуюся за ним Юунг, и одобрительно покачал головой, сказав напоследок:  
\- Живите мирно, дети мои.

\- Ну прямо Леопольд... - не удержалась Юунг и тут же сжалась под испепеляющими взглядами напарников. - Ну правда же...


	31. Chapter 31

\- Эй, Тао! - Юунг шустро забралась на крышу и прыгнула хакеру на спину.  
\- Привет, Юунг! - весело поприветствовал напарницу брюнет и попытался скинуть её со спины, но... Увы. Не вышло.

Через минуту безуспешной потасовки у Тао зазвонил телефон и Юунг пришлось слезть, недовольно бурча что-то о наглых собеседниках.

\- Что-о-о?! - заорал хакер, испуганно глядя на модифицированных.   
Юунг иронично подняла бровь и спросила:  
\- Кто звонит?  
Тао в ужасе перевёл взгляд на девушку и прошептал:  
\- Раэль сообщил, что кухня разрушена...  
Такео испуганно икнул и крепче сжал пистолеты.

Все модифицированные одновременно представили злого Франкенштейна. У них даже чуть не случился инфаркт...

М-21 незвно взлохматил волосы и задал волнующий всех вопрос:  
\- И что делать будем?...  
Вместо ответа Тао побледнел и шустро побежал домой. Ибо если они не успеют убрать всё к приходу Франкенштейна... В таком случае даже Ноблесс будет бессилен.

***

На кухне(уже отремонтированной) сидел почти весть состав РК и благородные Ноблесс. Первым не выдержал Раэль. Недовольно сложив руки на груди, он спросил:  
\- И что мы тут делаем?  
Юунг оторвалась от подпиливания пилочкой ногтя и лениво ответила:  
\- Вы проходите собеседование в РК-6.  
\- Да как вам в голову могло прийти, что я могу вступить в вашу плебейскую группу?! - возмутился блондин.  
Тао неодобрительно покачал головой и пояснил:  
\- РК расшифровывается как "Рыцари Кадиса". Мы его охранники, и отказавшись к нам вступить, ты нанёс ему оскорбление..  
\- Да если бы я знал, то никогда бы!... - вскочил с места Раэль и беспомощно посмотрел на Кэриаса.  
\- Раэль Кертье, ты слишком безрассудно кидаешься словами, - подвёл итог лучник, заставив младшего побледнеть.

\- Ха-ха... Ну не стоит так серьёзно, он же не знал, - радушно разрешил Тао и продолжил:  
\- Мы не будем вас ни к чему принуждать - просто противники стали сильнее и нам одним с ними не справиться...  
\- Логично, - кивнул Кэриас.  
\- Да. Так вот: у нас в РК распределение по способу ведения боя. М-21 и Юунг отвечают за ближний бой. И ещё они могут провоцировать противника, заставляя его атаковать только их и забывать про остальных.  
Упомянутые вздрогнули и переглянулись.  
\- А вы? - спросил Раэль, внезапно заинтересовавшись.  
\- Такео помогает атаками издалека, а я... - Тао сверкнул глазами. - Вербую и рекламирую. При необходимости могу и подраться, но больше информационная поддержка.  
\- Круто, - оценил Кэриас, заставив Юунг хихикнула и радостно сообщить Раэлю:  
\- Сейра, например, к нам с радостью вступила...  
М-21 усмехнулся и тихо пожаловался Такео:  
\- А ведь это я должен был эту фразу сказать.  
Такео прикрыл лицо рукой и тяжело вздохнул. Тут военная ситуация, а эти над союзниками издеваются...

***

\- Слушай, М-21, пошли тренироваться, - предложила Юунг.  
\- Я не буду трансформироваться, - уже в сотый раз повторил оборотень.  
\- Ну почему?! - взвыла девушка, тряся напарника за плечи.  
\- Да я могу кого-то из вас покалечить! Я с ума схожу при трансформации! - рявкнул мужчина, оттолкнув брюнетку.  
\- Да не проблема, - отмахнулась Юунг. - Ноблесс помогут. Тебя даже одна Сейра может вырубить!   
\- Ну спасибо... - пробормотал М-21, осторожно покосившись на кивнувшую Сейру.

\- А где Франкенштейн? - вскинулся Тао.  
\- В лаборатории, - пожала плечами Юунг и пристально посмотрела на напарников. - Только не говорите мне, что...  
... - Вы хотите, чтобы я сделал вас сильнее?  
Модифицированные закивали.  
\- Юунг? - обернулся на девушку учёный.  
\- Это не моя идея! - сразу открестилась брюнетка.  
\- Верю, - кивнул блондин и ухмыльнулся. - Ну, есть один способ сделать вас сильнее... Вы с ним даже знакомы...  
Он захихикал и вокруг него начала витать его устрашающая аура.  
\- Я могу поделиться с вами силой моего Тёмного Копья... Но не могу гарантировать даже то, что вы виживете. Вам придётся рискнуть жизнями...  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Юунг вздохнула и первой подняла голову.  
\- Согласна. Лучше так, чем потом всю жизнь прятаться по углам, лишь бы не задели!  
\- Использование силы будет очень болезненным. Она будет пытаться вас поглотить.  
\- Я готова, - не уступила Юунг.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнул М-21.  
\- И мы... - кивнули Тао и Такео, переглянувшись.

Франкенштейн покачал головой и сообщил:  
\- Тогда собирайтесь. Начнём прямо сейчас, раз вы этого хотите...

***

\- Тао, что там с оборудованием?   
\- Скоро будет готово! - отрапортировал хакер, глядя на Такео и Юунг, перетаскивающих вместе какой-то ящик.  
\- Я вижу... - раздалось за спиной у Тао.  
Модифицированные подпрыгнули с перепугу.

\- М-21, или тренируйся с Кэриасом. А мы, пожалуй, начнём...  
Напарники кивнули и вошли в лабораторию.  
Когда они легли на кушетки, Франкенштейн направил на них силу и прошептал:  
\- И постарайтесь не сойти с ума!  
На всю лабораторию раздался громкий крик…

***

Регис с болью посмотрел на напарников, лежащих за стеклом, и сообщил Франкенштейну:  
\- Я принёс, что вы просили.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил блондин, не отрываясь от записей.  
... - Как проходит эксперимент? - поинтересовался парень. - Я слышал, они рискуют жизнями...  
\- Они всегда ими рискуют, - отрезал мужчина.  
\- Но в этот раз всё куда опаснее... - опустил голову Регис. А потом сжал кулаки и попросил:  
\- Пожалуйста... Спасите их...  
\- Я бы это и без твоей просьбы зделал, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн и через секунду модифицированные резко закричали.

Такео порезал себя и упал без сил. Его тело стало прежним.  
Тао побледнел и подошёл к стене, споря с самим собой... Ну, точнее, споря с копьём, но разница теперь не велика.  
Франкенштейн с интересом посмотрел на Юунг, которая, в противовес товарищам, тихо сидела в углу и по её щекам катились слёзы.   
Вытерев их, она прошептала:  
\- Даже с твоей помощью, не исправить того, что сделали мои родители... - Она усмехнулась сквозь боль и приказала теперь уже своему Копью:  
\- Так что, будь послушной тварью и слушайся меня!  
Франкенштейна слегка перекосило:  
\- Да-а... Так с копьём ещё не обращались... Ого, оно послушалось!   
Тело Юунг пришло в норму и она просто легла на пол, не в силах что-то делать.

Первый этап закончен...

***

\- Давайте посмотрим, как там дела у М-21? - улыбнулась Юунг, поддерживая покачивающегося Такео.  
\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул Регис и тут же замялся:  
\- Ну, в смысле, мне просто интересно, как у него дела... С ним Кэриас-ним...  
Девушка легко рассмеялась и ответила:  
\- Да ладно тебе, Регис! Тебе ведь тоже интересно!  
\- Да пойдёмте же быстрее, - подогнал их Тао.  
\- Да идём...

... - Это что?! - возмутилась Юунг, когда перед ними приземлился неопознанный летающий объект.  
\- М-21?! - удивился Тао, присаживаясь рядом с мужчиной.  
\- Глупый оборотень, - вздрогнула Юунг, посмотрев на то месиво, в которое превратилось теле напарника.  
Взглянув на Ноблесс, она спросила:  
\- Это не слишком для тренировки?  
\- Нет. Он сам так хотел.

М-21 просто нал что-то и с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
\- Дальше!  
\- Не глупи! - возмутилась Юунг, но было поздно.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивнул Кэриас и натянул тетиву. - Всё назад!

Стрела сорвалась в полёт. Модифицированные едва успели отпрыгнуть в стороны, как раздался взрыв.  
\- М-21! - крикнула девушка и побежала к месту взрыва.

На месте мужчины стоял настоящий оборотень. Над лесом раздался торжествующий вой.  
\- У тебя получилось! - обрадовалась Юунг.  
Правда через секунду нахмурилась и сделала судорожный шаг назад.  
\- Только не смей на них кидаться! - сказала она, прикрыв напарников.

Перед модифицированными приземлился Кэриас.  
Слегка обернувшись на них, он попросил:  
\- Уходите. Товарища вы повидали, а теперь будете только мешать.

Юунг вздрогнула и согласилась.  
\- Да, что-то мы тут задержались...

***

\- Насколько я могу заметить, ваше состояние стабилизировалось. Даже у М-21.  
\- Чего и следовало ожидать... - фыркнула Юунг. - Даже завидно как-то. Он целый оборотень... Ну ладно. Он половинка оборотня, но всё равно завидно!  
\- Юунг... - предупреждающе сказал Франкенштейн.  
\- Да молчу я, молчу! - фыркнула девушка, поворачиваясь к залипающему в телефоне Тао.

\- Шеф, - вскинулся хакер. - Скоро начнётся очередная стычка. В городе участились нападения на агентов союза. Есть информация, что в этом виноваты... - он запнулся. - Оборотни.  
Франкенштейн нахмурился. Резко развернувшись, он сказал:  
\- Выдвигаемся.

\- Один вопрос, Шеф! - остановила его Юунг. Дождавшись, пока учёный обернётся и кивнёт, девушка спросила:  
\- Я могу и пользовать Тёмное Копьё для создания любого оружия?  
\- Да, - согласился Франкенштейн и направился на выход.  
Улыбка, которая вылезла на лицо Юунг после согласия Шефа, заставила напарников девушки вздрогнуть.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Тао? - насторожилась Юунг, взглянув на побледневшего хакера.  
Парень повернулся к напарникам и севшим голосом сообщил:  
\- Датчики засекли подозрительные движения в нашем районе. Я говорил с Раэлем, когда связь оборвалась. Кто-то её заглушил. Там дети и Ноблесс.  
Франкенштейн нахмурился и проложил путь на карте. Он из лаборатории мало чем сможет помочь.  
\- Не используйте всю силу. Мы ещё не умеете с ней управляться. Юунг, проследи!  
\- Так точно, Шеф! - откликнулась Юунг, собирая свою медицинскую сумку и проверяя оружие. Сила силой, но не всё же на неё надеяться...

\- Мы подлетаем! - раздался голос Такео и вертолёт с грохотом приземлился.  
\- Тебе нельзя доверять пилотирование, - мимолётно отметила Юунг, надевая кожаные перчатки без пальцев.  
\- Никто больше не умеет даже так, - усмехнулся снайпер и проверил патроны.  
\- А вам бы всё препираться, - оскалился М-21, выпуская когти.  
\- Ну не всем же быть такими серьёзными, - хмыкнула девушка, прокручивая в ладонях кинжалы и точним движением отправляя их обратно в ножны.  
Оборотень кивнул.

\- Так, Шефа с нами нет, - начал краткий инструктаж Тао, вручая маячки и передатчики напарникам. - Придётся самим. Нас никто не спасёт. Одна надежда на то, что ты, Юунг, нас успеешь вытащить из сумасшествия, - он кивнул девушке.  
\- Смогу, - согласилась брюнетка, надевая аппаратуру.

\- Погнали? - усмехнулся М-21.  
\- Погнали, - ухмыльнулась в ответ Юунг и напарники тут же рассредоточились по территории, чтобы побыстрее найти противника.  
Отсчёт пошёл...

***

Как только прозвучала фраза:  
\- Можете больше не ждать чудес, - на остров приземлились охранники.  
\- Тогда мы меняем состав, - усмехнулась Юунг, призывая силу Тёмного Копья и делая из нее подобие Грандии.

\- Простите, что опоздали, - попросил Тао у Региса, хотя даже не обернулся к нему, не отрывая взгляда от противников.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - обернулся к напарнику оборотень. - Модифицированные помогают Благородным?  
\- Ага. Видимо, Ноблесс совсем обмельчали, раз пользуются модификациями людей.  
Юунг досадливо цыкнула и отрезала:  
\- Да и вы, я смотрю, с людскими апгрейдами!  
\- Что ты там вякнула?! - разозлился парень.  
\- Что захотела, то и вякнула, - фыркнула Юунг. - А ты, я посмотрю, манерами не блещешь! Тявкаешь, как шавка подзабоная, а не оборотень!  
\- Да как ты смеешь?! - взорвался Груи, но его оборвал напарник.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит показать, что значит оборотень. Впрочем, они всего лишь человечки...  
\- И почему нас все недооценивают? - задала риторический вопрос Юунг и выпустила чуть больше энергии Тёмного Копья, как и все остальные.  
М-21 трансформировался, чем вызвал удивление у противника.

Усмешка скользнула по губам Тао и прозвучала команда:  
\- М-21, взять!  
Оборотень кинулся на соперника и заставил его отступить на пару шагов.  
Когда М-21 откинули, Такео обстрелял оборотня из своей винтовки.  
\- Обычные пули меня не покалечат!  
\- Да? Тогда мне повезло. Они не обычные. 

Места, куда попали пули, пронзило болью. Следующая атака от Тао заставила его трансформироваться.

\- Как у вас тут весело, - протянула Юунг, подходя ближе всех. - Примете меня в свои игры?  
\- С удовольствием, - усмехнулся М-21, и тут же отлетел от мощного удара оборотня.  
\- Тогда я займусь им прямо сейчас, - любезно сообщила девушка и кинулась на мужчину, проводя серию ударов и отпрыгивая от атаки.

Посмотрев на внезапно вспыхнувшие тёмным огнём кинжалы, Юунг мысленно обратилась к оружию:  
/- Я не поняла, мы чего бузим?!  
\- Ты мне не хозяйка! - а голос, словно детский и обиженный.  
\- Я твоя хозяйка, потому что без меня ты не будешь существовать! - мысленно крикнула Юунг. - Умру я - умрёшь и ты!  
... - А я и не подумала... - тихо сказал голос.   
\- Так что будь хорошей девочкой, и слушайся меня. Если у нас с тобой всё будет в порядке, то ты сможешь сожрать его душу, - пообещала Юунг, понимая, что её оружие - маленькая девочка.  
\- Хорошо! - бодро ответили и сеанс связи пришлось прервать./

Сила будто бы увеличилась. Недобро улыбнувшись, Юунг пристально осмотрела оборотня и чему-то кивнула.  
\- Парни, он мой! - обернулась к напарникам на секунду девушка. - Мы с моей лапочкой, - это она про копьё, - договорились! Эта душа ей по вкусу!

Юунг резко переместилась за спину оборотню и воткнула ему кинжал сзади прямо в сердце. Он закричал от боли и резко обернулся к девушке, откидывая её назад. Но оружие осталось у него в теле.  
Брюнетка поднялась с земли и вытерла кровь из губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
Оружие почувствовало свободу и обернулось вокруг тела оборотня лианами. Мужчина попытался, но не смог вырваться.

Посмотрев на напарников и увидя, что на их лицах написано непонимание, Юунг улыбнулась и пояснила:  
\- Моё оружие теперь как у Шефа. Слушается меня, а потом ест тех, кого я смогу достать...  
Оборотень рыкнул и вытащил оружие. Откинув кинжал, он осел на землю, не в силах больше атаковать.  
Оружие перестало пытаться достать кого-то и перенеслось в руку к Юунг.  
/- Умница.  
\- Спасибо./

\- А теперь за тебя примемся, - недобро улыбнулась Юунг второму оборотню.  
\- А со мной так просто не выйдет, - рыкнул парень. - Человеческие подделки меня даже не заденут!

Такео пару раз выстрелил, но оборотень увернулся и мазнул когтями по снайперу. Парень отлетел к Юунг, которая нахмурилась и кинулась на противника. В этот раз ей не удалось его даже задеть. Тогда сработал эффект неожиданности, а сейчас оборотень был готов.

Девушка отлетела в камень.   
\- Боже... - простонала брюнетка. - Это единственный камень на острове!  
Юунг пристально всмотрелась в напарников. Ой, не-ет... Вокруг Тао и Такео завертелась эта проклятая сила.

Один оборотень откинул М-21 в сторону, второй напал на Раэля и Региса...  
Юунг встала и крикнула недовольно:  
\- Да дайте мне сосредоточиться! Хватит мельтешить!  
Груи застыл, пригвоздив Региса к земле, а Тао и Такео упали на колени, не в силах совладать с мощью Тёмного Копья.  
Скользнув по ним взглядом, девушка беспрепятственно подошла к парню и нагло оттолкнула его с Региса.  
\- Как тогда, да, Регис? - улыбнулась она, вспомнив их первый бой с ДА-5.  
\- Юунг, не лезь... - прошипел Ноблесс, попытавшись встать.  
\- И не подумаю, - оскалилась Юунг и резко махнула у противника перед лицом оружием.  
Оборотень увернулся и взамен атаковал почти в полную силу, рассёкши воздуг своими стальными когтями. 

Юунг покачнулась, получив рану на половину груди, но не отступила и сформировала на второй руке подобие щита. Перехватив импровизированный щит и кинжал поудобнее, она снова кинулась на оборотня. Порез на щеке у оборотня и вслед на этим рассечённая когтями спина у девушки.

\- Беги, дурная! - крикнул Раэль, оттолкнув Юунг с траектории атаки и подставив своё оружие, как щит.  
\- И не подумаю! - отвлеклась на Ноблесс девушка и поплатилась мощным ударом в солнечное сплетение.

\- А теперь я прикончу тебя! - взревел оборотень, собирая силу в кулак.  
Юунг поднялась - хотя это стоило огромных усилий - и побежала. В голове яркой табличкой горела одна мысль:  
\- Только бы успеть!

Сделав рывок и в последнюю секунду оттолкнув Раэля, Юунг успела увидеть в его глазах страх и усмехнулась:  
\- Надо же, волнуется... - и её просто отшвырнуло куда подальше ударной волной.

Пролетев добрую сотню метров вверх, девушка врезалась во что-то мягкое, словно оплёвшее её со всех сторон. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, Юунг прохрипела:  
\- Рейзел-ним...

Девушку осторожно опустили на землю рядом с остальными модифицированными.  
\- А это кто ещё такой? Глава клана? - возмутился Груи.  
Ноблесс проигнорировал его и повернулся к Юунг, ползущей к беснующимся напарникам.

Мысленно обратившись к оружию:  
/- Ты сможешь их вернуть?  
\- Да.../ - девушка направила руки с горящим на них фиолетовым пламенем и сосредоточилась.  
Минуту ничего не происходило, но сразу после того, как Юунг убрала руки, Тао и Такео открыли глаза, пытаясь понять, кто перед ними.

\- Очнулись? - недовольно спросила девушка, давая обоим подзатыльники  
\- Да... - прохрипел Тао, перекатываясь на спину. - Очнулись. Спасибо, Юунг.  
\- Да не за что.

Рейзел понял, что с ними всё уже в порядке и повернулся к Регису с Раэлем.  
Над островом раздался недовольный крик оборотня:  
\- Ты издеваешься?! Не смей меня игнорировать!  
Ноблесс не обратил на них внимания и взмахом руки остановил атаку Груи.

Вперёд выступил второй оборотень и хрустнул пальцами.  
\- Теперь драться буду я.  
Ноблесс удостоил его лишь пустым взглядом.

Внезапно на остров ещё кто-то приземлился.  
Насмешливый голос сказал:  
\- Боже, Рейзел... Я и подумать не мог, что ты так сюда спешил, чтобы подраться.  
Пыль рассеялась и собравшемуся народу предстал бывший лорд оборотней во всей красе.  
\- Прости, но я не буду спокойно смотреть на то, как ты убиваешь этих ребят...

Сила вспыхнула вокруг Музаки, Рейзел ответил тем же.  
Юунг побледнела и кинулась к М-21, чтобы вытащить его из-под обломков камней.  
\- Думаю, твоим друзьям не поздоровиться, если мы начнём драться прямо тут, - насмешливо сказал оборотень.  
Ноблесс кинул беспокойный взгляд на ребят, которые не в состоянии даже пошевелиться.  
Рейзел утихомирил силу.  
\- Мудрое решение, - согласился Музака и резко обернулся к остальным оборотням. - Вы из клана?  
\- Смешно... Ты не вправе задавать нам вопросы, предатель!  
\- Забавно... - протянул беловолосый. - И зачем же вы меня искали?  
\- Чтобы убить! - крикнул Груи и кинулся на оборотня.  
Раздался взрыв и вместе со звуком падения мёртвого тела в повисшей тишине прозвучал злой вопрос:  
\- Мадук послал убить меня только вас двоих?  
Вокруг мужчины закружился ураган.  
\- Он спятил? Или я настолько долго спал, что не понимаю современных шуток? - прорычал Музака.  
\- И нас двоих хватит! - крикнул оборотень и ударил соперника.

Когда пыль рассеялась, прозвучал ещё один вопрос:  
\- И вы надеятесь меня победит с помощью человеческих модификаций?  
\- Верно! - ещё один удар.  
Музака сузил глаза и рыкнул:  
\- Это не сила! - атака. - Это проявление слабости.

Последний удар и вот уже бывший Лорд оборотней нависает над поражённым:  
\- Умри.  
Огромный серебряный волк вознёсся над островом и, взвыв, перекусил противника пополам.  
Приземлившись, он посмотрел на модифицированных и любопытно спросил у Ноблесс:  
\- Эти с тобой, Рейзел?  
Парень кивнул.  
Юунг пристально всмотрелась в оборотня и громко спросила:  
\- А Мадук - это нынешний Лорд?  
Музака резко обернулся к ней и, подумав, ответил:  
\- Да. А что?  
\- Да ничего, - помотала головой девушка. - Просто думаю, что он идиот....  
Над островом раздался дикий смех.  
\- ... Ох... Рейзел... Эта девчонка мне явно по душе! - он прикрыл глаза рукой, сотрясаясь от едва сдерживаемого порыва заржать. - Как тебя зовут, чудо?  
\- Ту Юунг, - вежливо ответила девушка и тут же спросила:  
\- А на экскурсию в морг к оборотням сводите?  
Музака согнулся пополам от смеха. Вытерев слёзы, он ответил:  
\- Как-нибудь - обязательно!

На остров приземлились ещё двое.  
Музака окинул их цепким взглядом и сказал:  
\- Лунарк и Кентас, верно? - улыбнулся Лорд и помахал рукой, показывая небольшую высоту. - Я вас вот такими помню! Так вымахали!  
Оборотни вздрогнули и кивнули.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы тоже за мной? - серьёзно спросил Музака.   
Напарники опустили взгляд.  
Опять раздался смех.

\- Вот, видишь, Рейзел?! Мадук ещё не совсем спятил! Он послал за мной не двоих, а четверых! Слышишь?!  
Рейзел тяжело вздохнул и отвернулся. Опять он за своё...  
А оборотень обратился к знакомым:  
\- Возвращайтесь. Я вижу, что вы не хотите выступать против меня.   
\- Как скажете, - поклонились оборотни и собирались уже уйти, как на острове появился Франкенштейн.  
\- Никто никуда не пойдёт, после того, что стало с детьми! - прорычал учёный.

Музака пожал плечами и тыкнул пальцем на уходящих:  
\- Это не они и не я. Те оборотни уже мертвы.  
\- Тогда моим противником будете вы... - Франкенштейн призвал силу. - Не думаете же вы, что я забуду произошедшее с Мастером?  
\- Да даже не надеялся. Давно хотел с тобой помахаться, - хрустнул пальцами Музака.  
\- А язык у вас, я смотрю, ещё длиннее со сна стал...  
\- Обожаю его, - доверительно поделился с оборотнями Лорд.

Рейзел кинул взгляд на модифицированных и окликнул Франкенштейна:  
\- Дети ранены...  
Учёный резко обернулся и поклонился:  
\- Конечно. Сейчас займусь.

***

...- Я не уверена, что тебе уже можно вставать... - протянула Сейра, кладя руку на плечо Юунг. Брюнетка собралась было отправиться помогать Франкенштейну, но у неё перед глазами потемнело и ей пришлось сесть на кушетку.  
\- Я в порядке, - тихо ответила Юунг и пристально всмотрелась в напарников, лежащих под капельницами. - По сравнению с ними, я очень легко отделалась...

Юная Ноблесс кивнула и помогла девушке подняться. Проходя мимо Раэля, Юунг нарвалась на колкое:  
\- Нечего было в мой бой лезть!  
\- Следи за словами, Раэль Кертье! - по привычке возмутилась брюнетка. - Я тебе почти жизнь спасла.  
\- А потом нахамила бывшему лорду оборотней! - фыркнул блондин, намекая на тягу к самоубийству.   
Юунг улыбнулась.  
\- Зато он после этого в хорошем настроении был и не замочил нас всех.  
\- И то верно, - кивнул Кэриас, присутствовавший при этом моменте.


	33. Chapter 33

\- Я собрал вас, чтобы предупредить о... - начал Франкенштейн, но его перебил вошедший Раэль.  
\- Рейзел-ним... - начал бледный, как сама смерть, парень. - Это просто бессмыслица... Грандия стала сильнее, но для этого нужно соединить наше с братом оружие... Раджек, он...  
Ноблесс с болью взглянул на парня и Раэль всё без слов понял.  
Упав на колени, он прошептал:  
\- Брат...

Юунг тихо встала, прослушав только начало речи Франкенштейна про нападение на Лукедонию, и присела рядом с Раэлем.  
Осторожно тронув его за плечо, она прошептала:  
\- Пойдём. Негоже главе клана сидеть на холодном полу.  
\- Отстань! - он скинул руку. - Я отправлюсь с вами в Лукедонию!  
\- Нет! - резко отрезал Франкенштейн. - Подумай о том, насколько был сильным твой брат и тебе ли состязаться с его убийцами!  
Раэль упустил голову, признавая правоту.  
\- Тао, Юунг, - обратился к модифицированным учёный.   
\- Да? - приготовились слушать напарники.  
\- Остаётесь за главных. Мало ли какую гадость может выкинуть противник в наше отсутствие.  
\- Да, Шеф! - выразили полную готовность упомянутые.

\- Тогда мы отправляемся, - кинул Франкенштейн на прощание.

***

\- Всё живы? - первым делом спросила Юунг, когда Франкенштейн и Рейзел вошли в гостиную   
\- Да, - слегка с заминкой ответил учёный, проводив Ноблесс в комнату. - Раэль, твой брат... - мужчина утешающк положил руку на плечо парню.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо ответил блондин.   
Молча встав, он сказал:  
\- Рад, что все остальные в порядке, - и удалился.

Юунг потёрла синяки от истощения под глазами перебинтованной рукой и тяжело выдохнула.  
\- Чёрт... Победа - это прекрасно. Но не такой же ценой...  
Напарники только покачали головой, соглашаясь.  
\- Что-то произошло в наше отсутствие?  
\- А? Да, - Юунг слегка поникла. - В общем...

*Flashback*

Тао и Такео направились к вертолёту. Юунг пошла за ними и сообщила:  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - отмахнулся Тао, залезая в кабину.  
\- Ну, как знаете...

Через пол часа. Когда вертолёт уже возвращался.

\- Юунг! - в рации раздался грохот и крик Тао.  
\- Что?! - девушка подскочила с дивана, вцепившись в передатчик.  
\- Нас подбили! Мы теряем управление и ты должна увести людей из одного района!  
\- Я не успею, - побледнела Юунг, кинув взгляд на часы. - Через пять минут буду! - и бросила трубку.  
/Пять минут. Что можно сделать за пять минут?/ - брюнетка металась по комнате, собирая вещи и одеваясь.  
/Прибежать на место и остановить падение... / - робко сказал внутренний голос.  
/Как?/ - аж подпрыгнула девушка, увидя решение. Кинула взгляд на часы и пулей вылетела из дома, сбив по дороге Сейру.  
/Есть один способ, только он очень болезненный.../ - Ещё тише сказала девчушка.  
/Всё равно!/ - мысленно крикнула Юунг, посмотрев на время. Минута.  
/Как знаешь.../ - прошелестела сила.

Девушка прибежала в нужный район и сразу же увидела едва держащийся в воздухе вертолёт. Скинув сумку, Юунг направила руки и выпустила фиолетовый огонь, который словно обхватил машину и заставил её чуть прибедняться.  
Брюнетка вскрикнула. По локтю потекла струйка крови и пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не закричать. Слегка поменяв упор, она заставила вертолёт плявно опуститься на соседнюю крышу.

Обессиленно упав на колени, Юунг упёрлась обожжёнными ладонями в пол и завыла от боли.  
Из спасённой машины к ней уже бежали Тао, Такео и Регис, которого они и забирали с острова.  
Девушка нашла в себе силы улыбнуться и спросить:  
\- Все живы?  
\- Да! Ну ты крута! Как ты это с такой силищей ухитрилась сделать? - радовался Тао, пока не увидел лужицу крови и обожжённые руки. А ещё прокущеную губу и заплаканное лицо...  
\- Да вот, вас спасала. Это с непривычни больно, - съязвила девушка и начала заваливаться на бок.   
Её едва успел перед падением поймать Такео и осторожно уложить.   
Вот так и спасают, а потом ещё и лечат модифицированные. Жуть...

*The end of Flashback*

\- Да, молодец, Юунг, - скупо похвалил Франкенштейн и направился к Мастеру.  
\- Что это с ним? - удивилась девушка...

***

\- Хан Шинву... - прошипела Юунг, схватив парня за волосы. - Я что тебе говорила?!  
\- Ай, Юунг, пусти... - ойкнул парень, вжав голову в плечи. - Ладно, ты говорила не влезать в твой бой!  
\- А ты что сделал?! - ещё злее рыкнула девушка, впечатав друга лицом в клавиатуру. Не сильно, но ощутимо.  
\- Я влез... Пусти, я больше не буду!  
\- Очень на это надеюсь! - фыркнула Юунг, отпустив Шивну и отряхнув руки. - Из-за тебя меня чуть не убили.  
\- Ну прости-и-и... - умоляюще проныл парень, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте. - Как мне заслужить прощение?  
\- Колой и гамбургером, - улыбнулась брюнетка, плавно сев за свой компьютер и хрустнув пальцами. - Та-ак... Кто это тут высунулся? - девушка всмотрелась в показатели и хмыкнула. - Опять они. Шивну, тут опять эти гады влезли в наш бой с драконом!  
\- Где? А, эти... - парень мерзко ухмыльнулся и начал быстро печатать. - Ну они сейчас попляшут...  
\- И не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулась Юунг, принимаясь за расправу.

*Кучу времени спустя*

\- Да! - Юунг и Шинву хлопнули в ладоши. - Мы их сделали!  
Девушка кинула взгляд на часы и тут же подпрыгнула со стула.  
\- Блин! Нам же продукты надо занести! - она схватила пакет и дёрнула друзей с их мест. - Бежим, или нас Суи и Юна прибьют!

\- Куда-то собрались? Мы с вами! - сзади к ребятам подошла странная компания.  
Юунг слегка напряглась и подхватила Шинву с Ик-Ханом под руки.  
\- Простите, - вежливо сказала девушка. - Но нас там директор уже заждался... Да и ручного хакера надо покормить, - она подмигнула Рыжику и потащила их на выход.   
Уже у самых дверей её схватили за ворот и затащили в безлюдный переулок. Юунг на автомате потянула за собой парней.

\- И зачем вы нас сюда притащили? - ухмыльнулся Шинву, задвинув Юунг к себе за спину. - Вы не очень-то рады нас видеть.  
\- Как, до вас ещё не дошло? - ухмыльнулся главарь и резко дёрнул на себя девушку, схватив её за подбородок. - Кабздец вам, ребята. А вот с девчонкой, если хорошо попросит, - он наклонился ещё ниже к лицу брюнетки. - Мы просто позабавимся...

Ик-Хан подлез поближе и примиряюще поднял руки:  
\- Ну-ну, давайте не будем заходить дальше... Это была всего лишь игра!  
Юунг оттолкнули к Шинву, а мелкого хакера схватили за шею и подняли над полом.  
Брюнетка сверкнула глазами и через секунду её нога встретилась с лицом главаря этой банды.  
Осторожно отодвинув Ик-Хана назад, она тихо, но угрожающе сказала:  
\- Грабли от него убрал.

\- Ах ты соплячка! - взревел парень и замахнулся на девушку. Юунг плавно поднырнула под руку и ответила ударом в солнечное сплетение. Громила отлетел, а девушка просто спросила:  
\- Что-то ещё?  
\- Н-нет! - перед ней встал ещё один парень, закрывая поверженного товарища.  
\- Вот и славно, - ни капли не весело сказала Юунг и развернулась. - Пошли, парни.

\- Ну ты молодец, Юунг, - улыбнулся Шинву, взлохматв подруге волосы. - Одним ударом его!  
\- А то, - ухмыльнулась девушка. - Правда об этом даже рассказывать стыдно - из-за какой-то игры на нас кинулись...  
\- И мне кажется, что это ещё не конец, - задумавшись, сказал Ик-Хан.   
\- И то верно, - кивнула Юунг. - Главное, чтоб на наших не стали кидаться...

И как в воду глядела!

\- Может, не пойдём? - жалобно спросила Юунг, посмотрев за окно, где было темно.  
\- Нет, я хочу еды! - отрезал Шинву. - Рамен, я иду к тебе!  
\- Ага, больной желудок, жди меня! - фыркнула девушка, спускаясь по лестнице.

На улице они услышали топот и окрик:  
\- Эй, ребята из Е-Ран!  
Парень с девушкой обернулись.  
\- Ась?  
\- Наши кореша тут вас искали, подождите, они сейчас придут!  
Ребята переглянулись и тажело вздохнули. Ну за что-о...

Через минуту прибежали упомянутые участники банды.  
\- Мы с ног сбились, пока вас искали! Вот вы здесь. И сейчас платитесь за то, что ударили меня! - крикнул парень.  
Юунг не обратила на него почти никакого внимания. Осмотрев форму участников, она легонько дёрнула Шинву за рукав и указала на них:  
\- Мне сегодня Хён жаловался, что эти отморозки у наших телефоны и деньги забирают.

Шинву посерьёзнел.  
\- Значит... Вы забрали вещи и деньги у моих ребят, пока искали меня?   
\- Конечно, - ухмыльнулся парень. - Заслуживаем же мы плату, за потраченное на тебя время!  
За пределами круга послышалась возня и кто-то крикнул:  
\- Отметельте их!  
На ребят кинулась целая толпа и они обречённо переглянулись. Ни минуты спокойной нет..

Когда они уже отправили каждый по несколько человек в полёт, блондин рявкнул:  
\- Достаточно! Хватит!

Юунг отпустила парня, которого держала, и наградила его пинком, чтоб уползал быстрее.  
\- Ту Юунг, Хан Шинву... Давно не виделись, - нахмурился главарь.  
\- Вы тоже нас искали? - угрожающе клацнула костяшками девушка.  
\- Нет, - вздрогнул парень. - Мы пришли забрать наших ребят.  
\- Прекрасно. Они точно не в состоянии передвигаться сами, - улыбнулась Юунг. - Только пусть вернут ученикам нашей школы то, что забрали у них.  
\- Конечно...

Юунг проследила за тем, чтобы все разошлись и направилась домой с Шинву. Внезапно вздрогнув, она подняла взгляд вверх и увидела смутно знакомую фигуру... Глаза девушки в ужасе расширились, когда она уловила такое до боли знакомое:  
\- А этот экземпляр мне по душе... - и взгляд Доктора Айрис был направлен на идущего рядом с ней Шинву...


	34. Chapter 34

\- М-21! - девушка ворвалась в комнату к оборотню и... полетела на пол из-за бардака.   
\- Бардак! - возмутилась девушка и спросила:  
\- Ты Доктора Айрис уже прибил?  
\- Нет. Я её просто слегка в асфальт укатал, - фыркнул оборотень, продолжая отжиматься. Слегка повернув голову в сторону девушки, он спросил:  
\- Зачем я тебе?  
\- Да не за чем, - пожала плечами Юунг и завернулась в кофту. - Мы же сегодня на дежурстве.

М-21 тяжело вздохнул и ловко встал с пола. Кинув на Юунг скептический взгляд, он ехидно спросил, одновременно залезая в шкаф:  
\- Может, отвернёшься хотя бы?  
Девушка подумала пару секунд и ухмыльнулась:  
\- Неа.  
\- Так и знал, - фыркнул оборотень, продолжая одеваться.

Через пять минут напарники уже стояли у входной двери.  
Крикнув Тао:  
\- Мы ушли! - Юунг быстро выбежала вслед за М-21.

***

... - Эй, - Юунг осторожно подёргала рукав пиджака М-21.  
Сероволосый вопросительно посмотрел на неё. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и указала рукой на приближающуюся к ним тень.  
Оборотень стиснул зубы, сдерживая рык.  
Брюнетка спряталась за напарником, когда на крышу приземлился огромный мужчина и буквально прорычал сквозь зубы:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что мне придётся терпеть такое пренебрежение. Как только ты посмел игнорировать все мои предупреждения?  
Юунг кинула короткий вопросительный взгляд на оборотня.  
\- Я не игнорировал, - спокойно ответил М-21, задвинув Юунг за спину ешё больше, спрятав от испепеляющего взгляда собеседника. - Но встань на моё место - ты бы позволил врагу разгуливать просто так по своей територии?  
Кентас кивнул, признавая, что охранник прав. Не позволил бы.

\- Ну вот, - сам себе кивнул охранник. - Тогда предлагаю договор...  
Юунг отвлеклась от разговора и осмотрелась. Что-то не так...  
М-21 требовательно протянул руку к уху девушки. Брюнетка дёрнулась, но, посмотрев на мрачное выражение лица напарника, послушно сняла один наушник. Сероволосый сжал его и остатки просто кинул на крышу.  
Кентас удовлетворённо хмыкнул и развернулся, собираясь прыгнуть на другое здание. Его резко окликнула на удивление серьёзная Юунг:  
\- А вы зачем вообще сюда пришли?  
Мужчина окинул её почти презрительным взглядом и ответил:  
\- Не твоего ума дело!  
\- Ну конечно... - обижено пробормотала девушка, следуя за М-21.

***

"Мы в порядке. Пока что."

Юунг отослала Тао короткое сообщение, перед тем, как начать бегать за М-21 и Кентасом по всему городу.  
Тридцать четыре часа.  
Девушка споткнулась, зевнув, и полетела бы с крыши, если бы напарник её не перехватил.  
\- Не спи, - усмехнулся сероволосый и только сейчас заметил, что его напарница почти засыпает на ходу.

Кентас остановился, чтобы передохнуть.  
Сзади послышалось чавканье. Оборотень шокированно обернулся, чтобы увидеть спящую Юунг и что-то жующего М-21.  
\- Что? Я проголодался, Юунг устала - а ты как раз удачно остановился, чтобы передохнуть, - усмехнулся охранник и кинул в оборотня гамбургер. - Я и тебе прихватил.  
Мужчина сначала недоверчиво перехватил еду, но потом поблагодарил и принялся есть.

Юунг вздрогнула и села, потянувшись. Осмотревшись, она заметила воду в руках и тут же нагло выхватила её у напарника.  
Напившись, она вытерла губы ладонью и спросила у Кентаса:  
\- А эти оборотни с тобой?  
Мужчина нахмурился и переспросил:  
\- Какие оборотни?  
Юунг указала на бегущих к ним оборотней.

Напарник тут же вскочил, когда на крышу приземлились незваные гости. Девушка устало вздохнула и встала, положив руку на кинжал за поясом.  
\- Мы пришли по распоряжению лорда. Ты решил не подчиняться его приказам? - спросил Джураки, сверкнув глазами.  
Кентас кинул короткий взгляд на напарников и кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, я пойду с вами.  
Мужчина смерил модифицированных презрительным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Разумно. Гайяр, избався от них.  
\- Будет сделано, - коротко ответил брюнет, сделав шаг вперёд.

Атака - и напарники ловко увернулись. Юунг достала оружие.  
\- Не бойся, Кентас. Я разберусь с ними по-тихому...  
Кентас стиснул зубы и прошептал, пристально посмотрев на готовых к бою напарников:  
\- Если бы они были настолько слабыми, чтобы разобраться с ними по-тихому...

Гайяр кинулся на Юунг и махнул когтями. Девушка поднырнула под ударом и порезала его кинжалом. Оборотень взревел и откинул брюнетку, кинувшись на М-21. Озранник заблокировал атаку и пнул оборотня коленом в солнечное сплетение.

Мужчина отпрыгнул и взревел. Юунг подбежала к напарнику и встала рядом с ним, шепнув:  
\- Нам капец, да?  
\- Конечно... - так же шёпотом ответил М-21, кивнув на оборотня.  
Гайяр сорвал с себя плащ и зло сказал:  
\- Считайте это великой честью. Вы увидите мою трансформацию!  
Вспышка - и над городом ранёсся торжествующий вой.   
Напарники переглянулись и молча пустили в ход способности.

\- Смотри, каким должен быть настоящий вервольф! - крикнул мужчина и ударил М-21.  
Когда пыль рассеялась, все увидели трансформацию охранника.  
Юунг за спиной оборотня выдохнула и коротко, но язвительно сказала:  
\- Фас.

Противник был тут же откинут, а напарники кинулись подальше от места сражения.  
Через секунду перед ними возникли две девушки.  
\- Куда-то собрались?, - усмехнулись они.  
Юунг тихо ругнулась, когда за спиной у неё послышалось:  
\- Гадёныш...

М-21 дёрнулся к противнику, а Юунг окружили с обеи сторон девушки.  
\- Ну что, тройничок или просто зоофилия? - язвительно спросила брюнетка, поудобнее перехватив оружие.  
Кинув в глаза девушкам пыль из кармана, Юунг оставила им несколько глубоких ран.

Сзади раздался громкий удар и М-21 полетел вниз.  
\- М-21! - крикнула девушка и кинулась за ним, но не успела...  
\- Куда-то собралась? - спросила одна из сестёр и оставила Юунг на спине несколько кровоточащих ран от когтей.  
\- Даже жалко такую душку портить, - притворно-сочувствующе сказала оборотень и ударила коленом в живот.

Юунг отлетела к напарнику вниз и лишь усмехнулась:  
\- Приветик...  
Сверху раздался дикий рёв и на них понеслась огромная белая вспышка.

Всё стихло и Юунг перекатилась на живот, кашляя кровью. Над ней и М-21 нависли оборотни.  
\- Живы... - выдохнул Кентас.  
Джураки смерил напарников задумчивым взглядом и коротко скомандовал:  
\- Мы забираем их с собой.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких "но"! - рыкнул мужчина и развернулся.

Юунг подползла к напарнику, проверила пульс и, облегчённо вздохнув, упала рядом без сил...


	35. Chapter 35

До Юунг слова доносились, словно сквозь вату. Руки затекли, на запястьях уже были кровавые следы от наручников.  
С трудом открыв глаза, девушка чуть повернула голову, чтобы найти М-21. Увидев, что напарник уже очнулся, она усмехнулась и тихо, чтобы только он услышал, прошептала:  
\- Давай искать плюсы. Мы выспались впервые за трое суток...  
Сероволосый чуть хрипло засмеялся и тут же дёрнулся от резких крика и грохота:  
\- Как вы могли знать и ничего не делать?! Отвечай, Джураки!  
Юунг удивлённо округлила глаза и попыталась рассмотреть своего нового знакомого.

Джураки поднял голову и спокойно сказал:  
\- Не понимаю, в чём проблема. Предателям, которых всё равно ждала казнь, дали шанс послужить на благо народа!  
\- Как вы могли ставить опыты на собственном народе?! - рыкнул Кентас, ринувшись на бывших напарников, но бессильно повис на кандалах.  
\- Те, кто слаб, должны быть рады, что послужили на благо.  
\- Да как наш народ мог так низко пасть?! - с болью в голосе спросил мужчина и получил ответ:  
\- Низко? И это нам говорит предатель? - усмехнулся синеволосый. - Я тоже сначала не хотел принимать эту силу, но потом решился... И посмотри, чего я смог добиться! А ты, Кентас, забыл. Забыл про свой долг Воина. Ты забыл, но всё же послужишь на благо нашему народу!

М-21 хрипло засмеялся и даже Юунг хихикнула, тут же закашлявшись от боли.  
\- Боже... Сколько раз я это слышал, - выдохнул охранник, открыв наконец глаза.  
\- Пришёл в себя? - кинул на него взгляд оборотень.  
\- Да...  
\- И я, - не смогла удержаться от комментария Юунг, чуть погремев кандалами. - Старая песня заставила проснуться...  
\- Те, кто ставили эксперименты, постоянно говорили эту чушь, - усмехнулся М-21. - "Для блага человечества"...  
\- Не ставь нас на одну ступень с людьми, - высокомерно заявил Джураки.  
Юунг громко рассмеялась и пояснила:  
\- Не ставить, говоришь?.. Но вы такие же. Ставите эксперименты над себе подобными, оправдывая жажду силы желанием сделать хорошее дело для своего народа... Запомни, волк, - она позволила себе чуть податься вперёд, приблизив лицо к лицу подошедшего оборотня. - Не бывает "общего блага"...  
\- Да что ты можешь знать, человечка? - фыркнул Гайяр.  
\- О да, - с чувством сказала девушка. - Что я могу знать?... Ну, например то, что ты точно не хочешь оказаться на месте подопытного. Хотя, если учитывать всё то, что ты только что говорил о "благом деле", ты должен плясать от радости, что "послужишь на благо народа".  
Она пристально посмотрела в лицо мужчине и прошипела:  
\- Но что-то не вижу я радости на твоём лице. Правда глаза колет, да, Джураки?...

Юунг оборвала себя, зайдясь в приступе кашля. Джураки ударил её несколько раз, на что она только стиснула зубы, ничем больше не выдавая то, что ей больно.

\- Прекратите портить моих подопытных! - возмутилась черноволосая девушка, войдя в лабораторию. - Вас там Лорд искал, идите, - и махнула рукой.  
Дождавшись, пока оборотни выйдут, она буквально припорхала к новым жертвам. Восхитившись Кентасом, она обернулась к напарникам и недоумённо спросила:  
\- А люди мне на что? Хотя...  
Она подошла к Юунг и схватила её за подбородок, притягивая к себе.  
Девушка открыла глаза и радостно оскалилась:  
\- Какая встреча, Игнес Кравей! В прошлый раз ты была несколько в другом антураже...  
Глаза учёной сверкнули и она облизнула губы:  
\- Какие прекрасные экземпляры. Даже в союзе таких не было...  
Она побежала за инструментами, а М-21 позвал Кентаса:  
\- Эй, Кентас... - он тяжело выдохнул. - Готовься, мы имеем дело с абсолютно сумашедшей...

***

Юунг судорожно вдохнула, закашлявшись, и открыла глаза, тчетно пытаясь сфокусировать расплывающийся взгляд.  
\- Кха... - она попыталсь сесть, но упала обратно на пол.  
\- Очнулась? - прозвучал голос прямо над ухом и девушка вздрогнула.  
Взгляд ещё был расфокусирован, так что до неё не сразу дошло, что рядом с ней М-21. Когда она поняла это, то прекратила уползать и застыла.  
\- Надо же... - озвучил Кентас. - Ты очнулась. Откуда у тебя такая регенерация?  
\- Оттуда же, окуда и у него, - буркнула Юунг, кивнув на напарника.

Подопытные замолчали и настороженно посмотрели на вошедших.  
\- Господин Кентас... - тихо обратился к оборотню один. - Бегите.  
Кандалы расстегнулись и мужчина упал на колени.  
\- Но вы же... - встревожено спросил он, но его мягко перебили:  
\- Не беспокойтесь за нас.

Кентас молча кивнул и встал. Юунг уже расстегнула кандалы с себя и М-21, и стояла, потирая окровавленые запястья.  
\- Веди, воин, - усмехнулась Юунг, подставляя плечо напарнику.  
\- Идём...

***

\- Ох и не нравится же мне бегать! - выдала Юунг, пытаясь отдышаться после побега. Кинув взгляд на оборотня она сочувствующе спросила:  
\- Ты как, Кентас?  
\- Уж точно лучше вас, - попытался пошутить мужчина, но тоже закашлялся.  
М-21 молча смотрел на дым, который шёл из бывшей лаборатории.  
Юунг тяжело вздохнула и попросила напарника:  
\- Пошли, М-21. Нам здесь делать больше нечего. Да и Тао с Такео волнуются... - голос сорвался и девушка смогла лишь просипеть:  
\- Вот гадина! Из-за её экспериментов я не могу почти говорить...  
Охранник усмехнулся и пожал руку оборотню, перед тем, как кинуться прочь от этого проклятого места.

Сзади раздался взрыв.  
Юунг на секунду обернулась и просипела:  
\- Кентаса поймали. Жалко его...  
М-21 кивнул и тут же резко затормозил.  
\- Давно хотела посмотреть на твои способности... - задумчиво сказала возникшая перед ними Игнес.  
Охранник трансформировался и тут же кинулся на ноблесс, игнорируя крик Юунг:  
\- Не смей, М-21!  
Оборотень не послушал и оказался пойман в ловушку. Раздался хруст костей и над лесом разнёсся дикий крик.

М-21 отскочил назад, но тут же молниеносно нанёс удар когтями, заставив Игнес отступить и достать оружие.  
\- Ты посмел меня ранить... - прошипела девушка и в один момент связала охранника.  
Юунг призвала оружие и кинулась наперерез, отрезая лассо, связывающее напарника.  
\- Ого, да вы ещё лучше, чем я ожидала! - восхитилась ноблесс, переключаясь на нового противника.  
Замахнувшись, она почти попала по брюнетке, но Юунг смогла уклониться и за секунду добралась до противницы.  
\- Привет, - оскалилась она и всадила оружие из тёмного копья в плечо Игнес.  
Ноблесс закричала и откинула девушку от себя, проходясь по ней своей силой.

Юунг упала на колени. Оружие развеялось. Рядом с девушкой стоял такой же раненый напарник.  
Их обоих в мгновение ока окружило и связало лассо.  
Брюнетка подняла взгляд и усмехнулась, тяжело дыша. Вид крови, вытекающей из раны ноблесс, её обрадовал. Хоть кого-то на этом острове она ранила...

***

Их с М-21 притащили на место другого боя.  
И что-то заставило Юунг, когда она кинула взгляд на лежащего без движения Кентаса, поднять голову и обратиться к Игнес:  
\- Мисс Ноблесс...  
Девушка с интересом посмотрела на брюнетку и спросила:  
\- Интересно... И чего тебе?  
Юунг опять склонила голову, скрывая усмешку:  
\- Да вот интересно.... Вы такая сильная... - немного лести всегда прекрасно действует на противников. - Сколько вам лет? Вы, наверное, много времени провели в поисках лучшего оружия?  
\- Да, девочка, - самодовольно улыбнулась Игнес. - Мне больше восьмисот лет.

М-21 мысленно присвиснул и шикнул на напарницу:  
\- Не смей!  
Но Юунг не послушала и прямо в лицо сообщила ноблесс:  
\- Какая ты старая, однако, бабушка!  
Черноволосая сверкнула глазами и сдавила оружием девушку. Послышался хруст рёбер.

Слегка отдышавшись, Юунг опять подняла взгляд и увидела несколько модифицированных оборотней. Тут у неё в голове что-то щёлкнуло и она обратилась к ним:  
\- Эй, господа оборотни!  
К девушке повернулся уже знакомый Гайяр и спросил:  
\- Опять ты везде лезешь?  
\- О, приветик, - узнала знакомого брюнетка и позвала остальных:  
\- Вы уже, наверное, отдали приказ собрать всех слабых оборотней, да?  
Синеволосый оборотень фыркнула и дерзко спросил у неё:  
\- А тебе какое дело, человечка?  
\- Да что вам так всем моя раса не угодила?! - тихо возмутилась Юунг, но продолжила:  
\- Вы все говорите, что это для блага вашего народа, да?... Так почему же не хотите сами лечь на стол подопытных? Это же была бы честь для вас!

Кентас, до этого лежащий без движения, хрипло рассмеялся и сел.   
\- Знакомые речи, мелкая, - усмехнулся оборотень и встал с земли, пошатываясь.  
Игнес осмотрела оборотней и фыркнула:  
\- Хмпф! Мы уходим!   
Девушка дёрнула напарников за собой и быстро исчезла в лесу.  
Юунг лишь успела крикнуть Кентасу:  
\- Ещё увидимся, оборотень!  
Мужчина усмехнулся и над полем боя разнёсся торжествующий вой волка, получившего свободу действий.


	36. Chapter 36

Юунг судорожно вздохнула. Дёрнув рукой, она что-то простонала и опять безвольно повисла в кандалах.  
Дверь хлопнула и кто-то бесшумно вошёл. Девушка вздрогнула и резко открыла глаза. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть спину, уходящей обратно Лунарк.

\- Эй... - хрипло позвала Юунг, чуть дёрнувшись вперёд.  
Девушка обернулась и смерила брюнетку сочувствующим взглядом. Уже открыв рот, чтобы сказать, что у неё нет на них времени, оборотниха двинулась к двери. Но оказалась перебита:  
\- Кентас сражается с Гайяром и ещё несколькими... - Юунг закашлялась и сплюнула кровь. - В лесу.  
Ни слова про помощь. Словно она очнулась только для того, чтобы указать правильное направление, в котором искать напарника.  
Лунарк застыла. Мысленно послав всё к чёрту, она резко развернулась и двумя незаметными движениями разрубила кандалы. Напарники упали на пол. 

Юунг усмехнулась и сказала, осторожно дёргая М-21 за плечо:  
\- Спасибо тебе, конечно... Но это ты зря...  
\- Ты о чём? - фыркнула Лунарк.  
Сзади кто-то засмеялся.  
\- А девчонка дело говорит! - сообщила Игнес, подходя к Лунарк и напарникам.  
Юунг что-то прошипела, явно ругательное, и жизнерадостно оскалилась Ноблесс, как старой знакомой:  
\- Привет, бабушка Игнес. Давно тебя тут не было...  
У черноволосой дёрнулся глаз, но она не сочла нужным отвечать на эту фразу.  
Повернув голову к оборотнихе, она улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, твоего друга тут нет, так что предлагаю тебе идти на его поиски, а я пока опять займусь этими, - Игнес кивнула на подопытных.  
Юунг вздрогнула, но гордо подняла голову, кидая на ноблесс презрительный взгляд.

Лунарк сжала кулаки. Встав, она молча пошла к двери.  
Уже пройдя мимо Игнес, оборотень резко обернулась и атаковала ноблесс. Черноволосая сверкнула глазами и выхватила оружие. Лунарк отпрыгнула в сторону двери, вынуждая противницу следовать за собой.  
Юунг благодарно кивнула и повернулась к напарнику 

\- Эй! - девушка осторожно потрясла оборотня за плечи и легко похлопала его по щекам. Ноль реакции.  
Тогда, глубоко вздохнув, Юунг замахнулась и зарядила напарнику сильную пощёчину. Сероволосый дёрнулся и открыл глаза. Сфокусировав взгляд, он узнал неясную тень перед собой и просипел:  
\- Юунг...  
\- Да, я, - коротко ответила девушка и, встав, подбежала к столам. Скинув половину вещей, она что-то схватила и кинула взгляд на неприметную дверь в глубине комнаты.  
\- Быстро, туда.  
Девушка подставила плечо напарнику и буквально потащила его в неприметную каморку.  
Спрятавшись там, Юунг пристально стала осматривать найденную вещь. Взрывчатка.  
Краем уха ей удалось ухватить разговоры лаборантов о том, что Игнес создаёт какого-то монстра, способного убить Истинного Ноблесс. Решив, что если это не убьёт химеру - то хоть задержит, Юунг откопала бомбу и прихватила с собой.

М-21 тяжело дышал, пытаясь осознать, что они делают.  
\- Юунг, что ты тво... - девушка резко придавила напарника к полу, сев ему на грудь, и зажала ему рот рукой, приложив один палец к своим губам.  
\- Тихо... - прошептала она, посмотрев на лабораторию через щель в двери.

Игнес, войдя в помещение, не застала двух подопытных и взревела, начав крушить всё подряд.  
Внезапно остановившись, она схватила проходящего мимо учёного и приказала:  
\- Найти беглецов! И подготовить Химеру!...  
Раздав указания, ноблесс поспешила удалиться из лаборатории.

Юунг вздохнула с облегчением и убрала руку со рта напарника, скатившись с него на пол.  
\- За нами пришли. Рейзел-ним, Франкенштейн, и ещё кто-то... - она резко встала и тут же схватилась за рёбра, оперевшись о стену каморки.  
М-21 посмотрел на девушку и тоже попытался подняться.

\- Я чувствую себя фаршем, - усмехнулась Юунг и сделала несколько шагов к двери, но тут здание ощутимо тряхнуло. Поток проломился и на напарников посыпались железные балки.  
Юунг опять пошатнулась, но за секунду твёрдо стала и направила руки на М-21. Вокруг оборотня образовался тонкий фиолетовый купол, который защитил его от падающих железок.  
\- На выход! - крикнула девушка и отпустила руки, тут же дёргая М-21 на себя и едва успевая вылететь из обрушивающейся лаборатории...

***

Сидя на коленях и пытаясь прийти в себя, Юунг истерично засмеялась.  
М-21 покосился на девушку, но смолчал и просто подал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
Буквально за пятьдесят метров от напарников раздался оглушительный взрыв, который смёл половину деревьев.  
Через основательно проредевший лес Юунг заметила жуткое существо, словно сошедшее со страниц комиксов про космических пришельцев.

Посмотрев на противника монстра, она вздрогнула.  
Повернувшись к М-21, девушка схватила его за плечи. Посмотрев напарнику в глаза, Юунг тихо спросила:  
\- Ты поможешь мне в одной ненормальной авантюре?  
Оборотень коротко кивнул. Юунг глубоко вздохнула и буквально упала на колени перед М-21. Сероволосый опешил и попытался отойти, но девушка обняла его за ноги и начала просить:  
\- Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Нужно спасти Лунарк! - она подняла на напарника взгляд.  
М-21 смотрел на девушку совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом и молчал.  
Юунг опустила голову, встала и тихо сказала:  
\- Ладно. Прости... - она уже направилась в сторону битвы, но её дёрнули за остатки рукава. Девушка обернулась и наткнулась взглядом на весёлый оскал М-21.  
\- Так, где она находтся? - спросил оборотень и через секунду у него на шее повисла радостная Юунг.  
\- Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!

Раздался ещё один взрыв.  
\- Бежим!...


	37. Chapter 37

Юунг подняла голову и осмотрелась, пытаясь отыскать взглядом Франкенштейна. Раздался ещё один оглушительный взрыв и над лесом разнёсся сумашедший смех.  
\- А вот и Шеф, - усмехнулась девушка, осматривая месность в поисках Лунарк.   
\- Нам вроде бы туда...

***

Юунг со всех ног бежала к месту боя. Добравшись туда, она оценила обстановку и крикнула:  
\- И не стыдно вам двоим кидаться на одну Лунарк?!  
Оборотниха шокированно посмотрела на прибывших.  
\- Дайте и я подерусь! - потребовала Юунг, призвав оружие и взлетев к Лунарк.  
\- Давно хотела померяться силами с воином обортней, - доверительно сообщила девушка оборотням.  
\- Давай вниз! - сложив руки рупором, крикнул М-21.  
\- Не хочу! - помотала головой Юунг и повернулась к противнице. - Ты, что-ли, та модифицированная, которая в прошлый раз с сестрой меня уложила? - она нехорошо прищурилась и перехватила кинжалы поудобнее.  
\- Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне! - прорычала синеволосая и кинулась на противницу, забывая про Лунарк.  
Юунг, играючи, уклонилась и полоснула лезвием по спине взбешённой оборотнихи.  
\- Да ладно тебе, синевласка, - оскалилась девушка, кидая в противницу одну из молний от Тёмного Копья. Волчица взвыла от боли и едва отцепила от себя неведомое оружие.  
Совсем озверев, Арнэ крикнула:  
\- Я тебя разорву! - и впечатала Юунг в землю.  
Брюнетка вскрикнула, когда её со всей силы плоснули когтями от плеча. Кровь бызнула во все стороны. Оборотниха уже собралась нанести финальный удар, но... Как обычно, появилось одно важное "но". Точнее четыре важных "но".

Чуть приподнявшись, Юунг шокированно спросила:  
\- Вы что здесь делаете?...  
Тао возник перед ней и протянул руку:  
\- Совершенно глупый вопрос. Спасаем вас, конечно же.  
Хакер кинул Юунг и М-21 маски.  
Напарники переглянулись и оборотень хмыкнул, надев маску. Девушка последовала его примеру, совсем нехорошо оскалившись.  
\- Давай, М-21! - крикнул Тао, скидывая с Арне путы.  
Оборотень прыгнул и через секунду на его противницу нёсся огромный чёрный волк...

***

... - Это очень плохо, - выдохнула Юунг, встав рядом с Регисом.  
\- Ты о чём? - напряжённо спросил парень, коротко взглянув на брюнетку.   
Девушка пригладила волосы и призвала оружие, упираясь ногами в землю. Мимо РК на огромной скорости пролетела Лунарк, которую кинули, как тряпичную куклу.  
\- Я об этом, - короткий кивок на оборотня, который с такой лёгкостью откинул Лунарк.

М-21 кинул предупреждающий взгляд на Юунг, которая уже выступила вперёд, но не успела сказать и слова.   
Лунарк встала и вытерла кровь с подбородка. Она напряглась и коротко оскалилась, кинувшись на Джураки.  
\- Я буду сражаться с врагами своего народа до самого конца. До самой смерти...  
Джураки склонил голову и увернулся от удара.  
\- Если ты этого желаешь... Я заберу твою жизнь!

***

Юунг вздрогнула и остановила М-21, кинувшегося к Лунарк.  
Мужчина обернулся к девушке, и брюнетка кивнула на лес, сказав одно слово:  
\- Франкенштейн...  
Тао попытался посмотреть вдаль, но ничего не смог рассмотреть из-за внезапно надвинувшейся на поляну тмы.  
\- Ты ещё кто такой?! - закричала оборотниха, вскочив с земли.  
Блондин оскалился и сконился в издевательском полу-поклоне по направлению к оборотням.   
\- Именно это я и хотел спросить у вас...  
Франкенштейн заметил Тао и повернулся к нему.  
\- Итак... Я, кажется, оставил вас, чтобы вы присматривали за школой. И что же вы здесь делаете?  
От его тона у всех присутствующих прошёлся холодок по спине. Тао нервно взлохматил волосы и пояснил с улыбкой:  
\- Ну, основная проблема же в том, что дети ходят в школу, так? Ну, мы и закрыли школу на десять дней...  
Вокруг директора закружилась угрожающая аура.  
\- Вы что сделали?!.. - буквально прошипел мужчина, надвигаясь на охранников.  
\- Закрыли школу, - пискнул Тао и скрылся за спиной Такео.

Оборотниха зарычала и кинулась на Франкенштейна, даже не удивившись, что он остановил её удар.  
\- И ты пришёл один? Ну и дурак!  
Глаза директора сверкнули холодом и он спросил, кивнув куда-то назад:  
\- Ты считать умеешь?  
Тьма рассеялась и оборотни увидели пришедших за Рейзелом ноблесс.  
Регис и Сейра упали на колено, склонив голову.  
\- Лорд...  
Джураки вздрогнул и нахмурился, переведя взгляд с Раскеи на Рея.  
\- Мне всё равно, кто они! - закричала оборотниха. - Я обязана отомстить этим модифицированным за Арне!

Внезапно все замолчали. Рейзел медленно прошёл по полю боя и остановился у М-21 и Юунг.  
Опустив на них взгляд, он едва заметно улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Я рад, что вы живы.  
Юунг застыла на секунду и склонила голову, прикрыв лицо упавшими волосами. На развороченную землю упали две слезинки. Словно испугавшись этого, брюнетка тряхнула головой и постаралась улыбнуться. Получилось откровенно жалко.  
\- Приветствую! - Юунг шатаясь, встала и опёрлась о камень. - А вас тоже жизнь, я смотрю, потрепала?  
Девушка окинула пришедших внимательным взглядом.

Франкенштейн как раз загнал оборотниху в угол.   
Он занёс копьё, чтобы убить её, но его остановил внезапно появившийся Джураки, который быстро забрал напарницу из-под удара и скрылся вместе с ней в лесу.  
Юунг нахмурились и спросила:  
\- Это новая мода - влезать в чужой бой?  
М-21 успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо.  
\- Не парься, это не всегда так.  
\- Что-то незаметно, - фыркнула девушка и пошла за Рейзелом и Лордом.  
Ноблесс сказал, что им нужно помочь Музакке.

***

Раздался взрыв. Юунг приземлилась ближе всех и, рассмотрев тело на поле боя, вскрикнула:  
\- Лорд!  
Мадук обернулся. Взгляд девушки остался прикованным к Музакке.  
Она попыталась подойти к нему, но её дёрнула назад Кэриас:  
\- Не подходи.

Музакка встал. Просто взял и встал - со сквозной дырой в теле. Волосы упали на лицо, и присутствующие смогли рассмотреть только удлиненнившиеся клыки и оскал.  
\- Убей его, Гарда! - приказал Мадук, махнув рукой.  
Разряд молнии ударил прямо туда, где стояли бывшие друзья. Поднялась туча пыли.

Несколько взрывов - и Гарду схватили за шею, намереваясь разорвать.  
Мадук ухмыльнулся и прошептал:  
\- Давайте, убейте друг друга!  
\- Закройся, - прошипела Юунг, кинув на мужчину злой взгляд. Глаза ярко засветились алым, показывая, что девушка на грани, чтобы в ярости не кинуться на оборотня.  
Мужчина смолчал, заинтересованно посмотрев на брюнетку.  
\- Тебя я убью напоследок, - оскалился оборотень. - Ты будешь меня развлекать.

Юунг зарычала не хуже любого волка и призвала оружие, чуть ли не кидаясь на мужчину. М-21 едва успел перехватить её поперёк талии и притянуть назад.  
Мадук засмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
Девушка прошипела:  
\- Я сказала, заткнись, Лже-Лорд!  
Мужчина резко замолчал и собирался подойти к напарникам, но его отвлекла красная вспышка на поле боя.  
Франкенштейн вздрогнул и обернулся. Не найдя Ноблесс он обречённо выдохнул:  
\- Мастер...

Рейзел смог остановить бой. С трудом, но смог.  
К Мадуку подбежали воины из его клана.   
Каждый из них доложил, что их отряды были уничтожены почти полностью.  
Оборотень оскалился:  
\- Неужели ты думаешь,что я настолько слаб, Музакка? Я покончу с тобой сейчас же!  
Противники атаковали друг друга одновременно. Юунг едва успела выставить щит над собой, остальными модифицированными и ранеными оборотнями. Джураки посмотрел на закашлявшуюся девушку нечитаемым взглядом. Если бы не этот щит, всех раненых бы просто впечатало в землю взрывной волной.  
Юунг едва удержалась на ногах, но убрала защиту, только когда удары стали слабее.

Мадук завыл и, когда пыль рассеялась, все увидели ещё одну его трансформацию.  
\- Эм.. - замялась Юунг и дёрнула Франкенштейна. - А что у него там на груди светится красным?  
\- Что? - переспросил учёный, приглядываясь. - Но там ничего нет.  
\- Но я же вижу! - возмутилась девушка. - У этого психа на груди что-то ярко-красное. Светится, когда он проводит сильные атаки.  
Блондин присмотрелся и нахмурился:  
\- Я ничего не вижу. Но на что это похоже?  
Юунг внимательно посмотрела на красное пятно.  
\- На кристалл... Правда, воткнутый ему в грудь, - она нервно фыркнула от абсурдности этой идеи. - Ладно. Скорее всего, у меня просто галлюцинации на фоне истощения.

Франкенштейн вздрогнул. Схватив Юунг за плечо, он напряжённо спросил:  
\- А ты видишь что-то похожее у других?  
Девушка кинула взгляд на оборотней и поочерёдно ткнула пальцем в модифицированных.  
\- У них. И они будто соединены с кристаллом Мадука... Да нет, - брюнетка мотнула головой, пытаясь прийти в норму, но алые пятна никуда не исчезли. - Мне, похоже, реально плохо...  
Юунг пошатнулась и упала на землю, прижимая ладони к голове. В висках гудело, заглушая все остальные звуки.

Девушка царапнула по щеке, проверяя чувствительность.  
М-21 взволнованно спросил что-то, но Юунг просто беспомощно крутила головой и показывала себе на ухо, мол, она не слышит. Такео подхватил её под руку и резко дёрнул на себя, выдёргивая из-под атаки.

Через некоторое время способность слышать вернулась и Юунг услышала вопрос Франкенштейна:  
\- Что у тебя с глазами?  
\- А что с ними? - переспросила девушка, проведя пальцами по векам.  
\- Они красные, - ответил вездесущий Тао. - Как у Ноблесс!  
\- Мило, - нервно улыбнулась Юунг и встала, чуть пошатнувшись. - Франкенштейн, красный свет усилился... - она указала на Мадука.

Внимание вернулось к бою.  
По щеке Юунг скатилась слеза девушка села на землю. Она схватилась за то место, где должно быть сердце и согнулась, уткнувшись лицом в колени.  
Это очень плохо, когда ты можешь чувствовать эмоции и мысли других. Несколько минут назад её просто оглушило той болью, которую испытал Музакка при потере Эшлинн.

Никто не заметил этой минутной слабости - кроме М-21, который не отводил от Юунг беспокойного взгляда.

Раздался очередной взрыв. Из тел оборотней показались кровавые кристаллы.  
Юунг хрипло засмеялась, услышав диалог модифицированных с их лордом.  
С трудом поднявшись, девушка подошла к оборотням и улыбнулась:  
\- Что, вы не рады послужить на благо своего народа? Это же великая честь - отдать жизнь за своего предводителя! - её голос был пропитан сарказмом.  
Джураки опустил голову. Человек поняла всё сразу, как только увидела их - а они поняли только на смертном одре.  
\- Дураки. Доверчивые, - добавила Юунг и села перед ранеными в позе лотоса. Подперев голову ладонью, она спросила:  
\- Что делать будем? Я могу вам помочь, но с чего бы мне это делать?..  
Оборотни вздрогнули.  
\- Ладно, я же не вы, - девушка оскалилась и протянула руку к Доранту. Светловолосый малодушно зажмурил глаза, но Юунг не собиралась их добивать. Она осторожно коснулась красного кристалла, но тут же одёрнула обожженную руку.  
\- Так... Тогда по другому.  
Девушка призвала оружие и примерилась было, чтобы ударить кристалл, но внезапно она услышала какой-то шум за спиной и обернулась. На них неслась атака лорда оборотней, которую его противники решили просто пропустить - видимо, забыв про раненых.  
Юунг призвала щит, едва успев прикрыть им оборотней. Ноги у девушки подкосились и она упала на колени, продолжая удерживать защиту. 

Когда энергия от атаки рассеялась, Юунг убрала защиту и устало легла на землю.  
Повернув голову к Доранту, она доверительно сообщила:  
\- Это было сложно. Не помешала бы рука помощи.  
Оборотень помог девушке подняться и напряжённо спросил:  
\- Почему ты нас защитила?  
\- Повторюсь: Я - не вы. Не имею привычки оставлять слабых на верную смерть, или добивать   
Юунг усадила Доранта на землю и примерилась. Замахнувшись, она ударила оружием по кристаллу. Взрывом её откинуло на пару метров. Впечатавшись в дерево, она сползла по нему, потеряв способность видеть на время.

Придя в себя, она кое-как дохромала обратно и сказала:  
\- Увы, тут я бессильна. Но вам нужно убраться подальше от этого поля боя...  
Её взгляд упал на Лунарк и Кентаса.  
\- Эй, господа! - Юунг махнула рукой, привлекая их внимание. - Помогите им дойти до леса, - она указала им на раненых и сама закинула руку Доранта себе на плечо, помогая подняться.

Лунарк помотала головой и неприязненно посмотрела на остальных.  
Юунг рыкнула и посмотрела ей и Кентасу в глаза:  
\- Я сказала, взяли - и понесли! - приказ подкрепился подавлением воли, усиленным копьём. Глаза засветились ярко-алым и оборотни не смогли ослушаться.  
Дорант поморщился и произнёс:  
\- Мне неприятно это осознавать, но мы у тебя в долгу, человек...  
\- Юунг, - невпопад сказала девушка.  
\- Что? - оборотень слегка повернул голову.  
\- Меня зовут Юунг, а не "человек", - брюнетка нахмурилась и слегка сжала запястье оборотня. - Я же не зову тебя обобщающим "оборотень". И не морщусь презрительно, дотрагиваясь до тебя, - добавила Юунг в ответ скривившемуся блондину.   
\- Как будто ты знаешь, как меня зовут, - хмыкнул парень.  
\- Знаю, Дорант, - улыбнулась девушка, опуская оборотня на землю.  
Рядом приземлились остальные.  
\- Так, Лунарк, вы идёте с Тао и остальными. Нужно найти аппарат, который передаёт их силу этому Мадуку, - она указала на почти потерявших сознание раненых.  
\- А ты? - спросил М-21, осматривая Юунг.  
\- Я останусь с ними. Они не смогут сами за себя постоять.  
Она проигнорировала вскинувшегося на это заявление Доранта и успокаивающе улыбнулась.   
\- Не бойтесь, я буду в порядке.  
Тао подозрительно посмотрел на неё, но ничего не сказал и ускользнул с поляны, уводя всех отальных.

Джураки чуть повернул голову и прохрипел:  
\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь защитить нас? Ты, человек?  
\- У меня есть имя, и ты его прекрасно слышал, Джураки, - Юунг резко развернулась   
Подойдя к парню, она села на землю перед ним и Дорантом. Наклонив голову на бок, девушка насмешливо посмотрела на них.  
\- Это даже забавно, слышать такое сейчас от вас, - она усмехнулась.  
\- Хотя, выжила же я в лаборатории той ненормальной - где погибало множество оборотней. Ваших сородичей, между прочим.   
\- Скажешь, люди не проводят эксперименты над своими? - резко ответил Дорант, тяжело дыша. Было видно, как силы из него уходят и как ему трудно держаться в сознании.  
\- Проводят, - не стала отрицать Юунг. - Я, Тао, Такео и М-21 - тому доказательство.  
Джураки шокировано уставился на девушку. Брюнетка засмеялась:  
\- Не нужно так смотреть на меня. Как бы я ещё пережила те эксперименты в лаборатории? Я намного крепче, чем кажусь.  
Дорант кивнул и неожиданно начал заваливаться на бок.

Юунг кинулась к нему. На полпути она споткнулась и упала на землю рядом с Джураки.  
Оборотень осторожно потрепал девушку за плечо и нервно спросил:  
\- Эй, ты чего?...  
Брюнетка не откликнулась. Парень перевернул её на спину и тут же отпрянул.  
Юунг царапала горло в попытке вдохнуть немного воздуха. Зрачки сузились, а взгляд не мог ни на чём сфокусироваться.  
Через несколько минут приступ прошёл и она, с трудом сев, схватила Доранта за плечи, усаживая и помогая опереться. Похлопав его по щекам и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Юунг кинулась к остальным. Ноль реакции.

Внезапно мир перед глазами перевернулся - и Юунг обранужила, что она лежит на земле, не в состоянии сделать что-либо. Силы медленно уходили и она закрыла глаза, прошептав:  
\- Почему все так стремятся захватить мир? Надеюсь, ребята в порядке...


	38. Chapter 38

Едва придя в себя, Юунг резко села и осмотрелась. Вокруг неё только-только приходили в себя остальные оборотни.  
Девушка подошла к Доранту и помогла ему встать.  
\- Не очень-то я и помогла, конечно. Но хоть какая-то защита у нас была.  
Она махнула рукой, убирая небольшой фиолетовый купол вокруг них.  
Блондин, тяжело дыша, поднял взгляд и не увидел Лорда.

Кентас накричал на оборотней за их бездействие. И правильно сделал. Дорант кинул на Юунг благодарный взгляд и умчался помогать выжившим.

Девушка встала и подошла к Франкенштейну:  
\- Шеф, думаю, я схожу в лабораторию и возьму аптечку. Очень большую аптечку, - уточнила она. - И отправлюсь помогать раненым. Это сейчас на первом месте.  
Блондин кивнул и сказал:  
\- В конце приведёшь бывших модифицированных к Кентасу. Они должны понести наказание.   
Юунг кивнула и незаметно исчезла.  
Нужно спасти как можно больше раненых. А за "человечку" она Джураки ещё припомнит...

***

...- Рей, а где Юунг? - скромно спросила Юна, чуть смяв юбку. - Она не появлялась в школе, хотя вы уже приехали...  
\- Я была занята, разве не понятно? - фыркнула Юунг, выходя из темноты.  
\- Юунг! - радостно накинулись на девушку друзья.  
Брюнетка рассмеялась и отстранила их.  
\- Увы, вам пора домой.   
\- Завтра мы вытрясем из тебя всю правду! - пригрозил напоследок Шинву, махнув рукой.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - девушка улыбнулась и, дождавшись пока ребята уйдут, повернулась к Рейзелу.  
\- Ну? И что он тут делает?   
Юунг нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди, показательно не смотря на Музакку.  
Оборотня передёрнуло и он возмутился:  
\- Не говори так, будто меня нет!  
Девушка удостоила его насмешливым взглядом.  
\- А ты есть?  
\- Конечно! - оскалился беловолосый.  
\- Ну, тогда к тебе вопрос: что ты здесь делаешь?   
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Рейзелом. Наедине, - уточнил Музакка.  
\- Тогда меня нет, - Юунг легко прикрыла уши ладонями.  
Оборотень восхитился такой наглостью и собирался просто приказать девушке убраться, но Рейзел просто сказал:  
\- Юунг...  
\- А если он что-то задумал против вас? - выпалила девушка, прикусив губу и преданно заглянув Ноблесс в глаза. - Вы же и так на ладан дышите! - ни Рейзел, ни Музакка не поняли смысла этой фразы. Оборотень даже бегло осмотрел Рея, проверяя, есть ли на нём ладан.  
\- Я не могу позволить, чтобы он вас покалечил, - упёрлась Юунг и мысленно добавила: "Или меня покалечит Франкенштейн".  
Рейзел нахмурился и настойчиво сказал:  
\- Иди домой, Юунг.   
Брюнетка состроила страдальческое выражение лица и, развернувшись, побрела в сторону дома.  
Музакка усмехнулся:  
\- Она переживает за тебя. Смелая, преданная, и дерзкая. Как твой Франкенштейн - как раз то, что нужно для того, чтобы достать тебя из твоей раковины...

***

Юунг зашла во двор школы и недоумённо оглянулась. В это время у входа дежурил Тао, но его не было видно. Из небольшого проёма между корпусами послышалось копошение и на свет вышли модифицированные.  
Девушка испуганно ахнула и подхватила завалившегося Такео.  
Тао вытер кровь и необычайно серьёзно сказал:  
\- К шефу. Срочно.  
Никто не решился с ним спорить...

... - Пароль: "Эшлинн".  
Только услышав эти слова, Юунг поняла - ничего хорошего от этой записи ждать не стоит.   
Когда она её дослушала - она окончательно в этом уверилась.   
И как только Юунг увидела поле боя и стоящего над телом своего друга Рейзела - она только прошептала:  
\- Мне жаль... - и замолчала.  
Она не осуждала, не спрашивала. Она просто молча сожалела о его утрате.

Ноблесс повернул голову и понял, что Музакка был прав: ему нужен кто-то такой, кто будет его понимать. Спорить с ним, сочувствовать, веселить. Дети подходят на эту роль как никто другой...

***

\- Франкенштейн, мне срочно нужна помощь!  
Юунг ворвалась в лабораторию и, не обращая внимания на полуодетых напарников, улеглась на кушетку.  
Учёный поправил очки и повернулся к девушке.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Меня нужно обследовать. Я, похоже, схожу с ума!  
\- То-есть, там ещё есть чему сходить? - уточнил дотошный Тао, но его проигнорировали.  
Франкенштейн вздохнул и указал на другую кушетку.  
\- Садись. Что беспокоит?  
Юунг пересела и начала живо рассказывать:  
\- Ещё с острова оборотней меня не покидало странное ощущение - словно я знаю события наперёд. Ещё я видела те кристаллы до того, как они проявились. А вы все окружены слегка фиолетовой аурой, - она махнула рукой на напарников и присмотрелась к блондину. - И глаза у меня красные...

Франкенштейн напрягся и просканировал девушку на одном из своих приборов.  
Выводы были весьма интересными.  
\- В тебе проснулась кровь Ноблесс.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Юунг охарактеризовала это одной фразой:  
\- Что за фигня?  
Учёный вздохнул и принялся объяснять:  
\- Тебе вливали кровь Ноблесс, когда модифицировали. Она не могла пробудиться до недавнего времени - пока ты не оказалась в непосредственной близости от Лорда. В связи с этим проснулась родовая способность: возможность видеть силу и предсказывать атаки. Насколько я могу знать, эта сила была у клана Сириана...

Юунг нахмурилась. Весьма нехорошая информация, если честно. Осознать, что над тобой проводили такой эксперимент...  
Но во всём есть свои плюсы. Девушка чувствовала, что стала намного сильнее. Прекрасное ощущение - если бы не в таком свете.

Молчание разрушил молчавший Франкенштейн:  
\- Мне... Нужно отправиться в земли вервольфов на некоторое время.  
\- Я с вами, - тут же обозначила Юунг и пояснила в ответ на недоумённый взгляд:  
\- Я могу помочь, если что-то случиться. В конце-концов, мне нужно развивать и использовать способность.  
\- ... Ладно, - согласился Франкенштейн и кинул напарникам блокнот:  
\- Соберите всё по этому списку. Юунг, проследи!  
\- Так точно! - девушка вскочила и шутливо отдала честь.  
В голове раздался сигнал. Ещё до ухода с острова, она успела повесить небольшую сигналку из тёмной энергии. Сейчас она сработала, передав, что на территорию вошли незваные гости с очень сильной аурой.  
Глаза на секунду заволокло дымкой и брюнетка выдохнула:  
\- Шеф, там проблемы... Незваные гости нарушили границы.   
\- Что? - нехорошо переспросил Франкенштейн, сжав планшет до треска.  
\- У них очень сильная аура... А я, пожалуй, займусь подготовкой самолёта, - Юунг поспешила убраться из зоны поражения.

***

В гостиной стояла гробовая тишина. Все думали о том, как решить проблему с энергией Рейзела до того, как наступит печальный исход. Юунг подняла голову и предложила:  
\- А что, если представить блок питания? Если сильно утрировать, то получается, что можно вставить в него шнур, он будет принимать энергию, и отдавать. Так почему Ноблесс и Оборотни не могут поглощать энергию от атак, вместо того, чтобы отражать?  
В глазах Рейзела читался немой вопрос. Он не понял и половины терминов, сказанных девушкой и посмотрел на Тао, который побледнел до состояния мела.  
Франкенштейн замер и изобразил статую самому себе. Никому - даже самому отпетому камикадзе - ещё не приходило в голову сравнить великого Ноблесс с блоком питания...  
\- А? - Юунг оглянулась, пытаясь понять, почему все резко затихли. - Хорошая же идея?  
Тао затрясся в беззвучном хохоте. Франкенштейн отмер и выдохнул - он, как оказалось, задержал дыхание.  
\- Кхм, Юунг, ты предлагаешь...?   
\- Предлагаю зарядить его, как батарейку, - пояснила девушка, сравнив и вызвав новый приступ ужаса.  
Тао уже просто сполз под стол от смеха и пытался заново начать дышать.  
А Юунг понесло:  
\- Если придётся останавливать атаки огромной силы, то не проще ли поглотить эту энергию, сохранив во внутреннем накопителе? Он же смог переварить силу Музакки, так почему бы не поглотить и просто свободную энергию? У него же есть место - как у разряженной батарейки - так что его можно просто ещё раз зарядить!

Франкенштейн задумался. Тряхнув головой, он недоверчиво спросил:  
\- И как это сделать?  
\- Ну-у...   
Юунг осмотрела присутствующих и воскликнула:  
\- Ага! Кэриас, можете послать в меня лёгкую атаку?  
Блондин кинул взгляд на хозяина дома. Учёный обречённо кивнул с видом: "Давайте, ломайте мой дом сколько влезет...".  
Лучник достал оружие и легко махнул им, не используя стрелы. Небольшой сгусток энергии полетел в девушку. Юунг вытянула руки и остановила его. Но она не отталкивала его, а наоборот - словно притягивала к себе. Энергия будто бы впиталась в её ауру, чуть усилив. Благодаря крови ноблесс внутренний резерв у неё значительно увеличился, поэтому проблем с отторжением не было. А если это резерв ещё и расширять... Это же какие возможности?

Франкенштейн, внимательно наблюдавший за этим, кивнул головой и повернулся к Ноблесс.  
\- Мастер, вы видели? - ему было страшно даже подумать, как он будет объяснять термины Юунг своему Мастеру.  
Но Рейзел молча кивнул и встал с кресла.   
\- Франкенштейн, я буду тренироваться.  
Этого не ожидал никто. Даже хозяин дома был в шоке.  
\- Но как, Мастер? - севшим голосом спросил Франкенштейн.  
\- Ты будешь на меня нападать, - спокойно пояснил Ноблесс, вводя всех в ступор.  
\- Но, Мастер, я не могу... - прошептал учёный.  
\- Почему?   
На лице этого не отобразилось, но Ноблесс был удивлён. Его слуга выглядел до безобразия несчастным, когда только думал об этом. Рейзел посмотрел на остальных - но они тоже сидели, отводя взгляд.  
Тут в воздух поднялась рука.  
\- Ну, я могу, - Юунг шагнула чуть ближе. - Всё равно я при всём желании не смогу ему что-то сделать.  
\- ... - Ноблесс молча кивнул и направился в комнату для тренировок.  
Девушка пожала плечами и последовала за ним...

Когда они зашли в комнату, Франкенштейн угрожающе прошептал Юунг на ухо:  
\- Если ты что-то сделаешь не так... - он провёл пальцем по шее, показывая, что будет.   
Юунг сглотнула, но не отказалась. Рейзел посмотрел прямо на них и учёный тут же улыбнулся ему. Ноблесс вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что происходит.  
\- Франкенштейн, оставь нас наедине.  
\- Но, Мастер...  
\- Франкенштейн.  
Рейзел повторил это таким тоном, что блондин не смог оспорить и просто понуро вышел.

Юунг пожала плечами и подошла чуть ближе.  
\- Ну, начнём с чего-то маленького?  
Рейзел кивнул.   
Девушка создала небольшой шарик из энергии и бросила его в Ноблесс. Тот по привычке его отбил. Брюнетка успокаивающе улыбнулась.  
\- Ничего страшного. Попробуем ещё...  
Но ни на второй, ни на третий раз не получилось.   
Даже когда Юунг в сотый раз кинула в Ноблесс слабую атаку, тот отбил её.  
Тут до девушки дошло, что Рейзел просто ничего не понял.

\- Так... - она прошлась по комнате туда-сюда. - Вы понимаете, что вам нужно не отбить, а поглотить энергию?  
Ноблесс кивнул.  
\- Вы знаете, как это сделать?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Тогда почему вы не спросили сразу? - устало спросила Юунг, даже не надеясь на ответ.  
\- Все поняли. Было бы странно, если бы я сказал, что ничего не понял.  
Юунг ударила себя ладонью по лицу. Банальный стыд и нежелание выставлять себя дураком. И это Ноблесс, который живёт уже несколько тысячелетий!

Девушка взохнула и пояснила:  
\- Попробуйте создать небольшой кровавый вихрь из моей крови.  
Она полоснула себя по ладони и на пол упали несколько капель.  
На их месте образовался небольшой вихрь.  
\- Хорошо... Теперь попробуйте просто поглотить энергию, которая окажется внутри.  
Юунг кинула туда маленький сгусток энергии и - о чудо! - он не вылетел оттуда. Она осторожно заглянула внутрь и его там не оказалось.  
\- Получилось! Вы молодец! - похвалила Рейзела Юунг. Он слегка покраснела от похвалы.  
\- Теперь попробуем ещё раз.

Через несколько часов Ноблесс научился поглощать энергию и без этого вихря. Но это было очень сложно.  
Ближе к ночи, Юунг вышла из комнаты в совершенно выжатом состоянии. Зато Ноблесс, поглотив немного энергии, хотя-бы вернул просто бледный цвет лица - а не болезненно зелёный...


	39. Chapter 39

Когда они прилетели, Франкенштейн и Рейзел направились к лаборатории, а Лунарк бросилась было на поиски выживших после нападения.  
Юунг дёрнула её назад и жёстко сказала, подкрепив ментальным приказом:  
\- Не смей отходить от меня далеко. Если ваших воинов победили, то тебя одну точно прихлопнут.  
Лунарк была вынуждена признать правоту и направилась чуть впереди, показывая дорогу.

Юунг резко остановилась и прикрыла глаза. Когда она их открыла, Лунарк уже ушла далеко вперёд.  
Усмехнувшись, девушка быстро сменила направление и направилась в противоположную сторону от лаборатории - прямо к разрушенному замку вервольфов...

... Явившись к развалинам, девушка не спешила объявлять о своём присутствии. Хотя её и так заметили. Третий старейшина взмахнул рукой - и колона, за которой скрывалась Юунг, разлетелась на осколки.  
Брюнетка увернулась от второго удара и встала на ноги рядом с удивлённым Дорантом.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь, чел... - он резко оборвал себя и закончил. - Юунг?  
\- Да вот, мне показалось, что вам нужна помощь, - она ухмыльнулась.  
Скинув сумку, девушка хрустнула пальцами и спросила:  
\- Ты кто такой, парень?   
Юунг дерзко подняла взгляд на Первого Старейшину. Блондин нахмурился. За него ответил другой:  
\- Это Первый Старейшина Союза! Как ты смеешь так к нему обращаться?!  
Девушка хмыкнула, но смолчала. Вместо неё слово взял Джураки.

Пока шёл диалог, прибыл отряд воинов.  
Третий Старейшина атаковал их в тот момент, когда Джураки крикнул:  
\- Бегите!  
Было поздно уворачиваться.  
Юунг молнией метнулась наперерез атаке, на ходу призывая оружие. Когда пыль осела, на поляне осталась она одна. Без единой царапины, но с откровенно бешеным взглядом. Оборотни скрылись и Старейшина взмахом остановил кинувшегося было за ними воина.  
Блондин с интересом посмотрел на девушку и улыбнулся:  
\- Ты не оборотень. Ты человек, как и я. Так почему же ты защитила их?  
Бренетка откинула волосы назад изящным движением и прогулочным шагом двинулась обратно к Доранту и Джураки.  
\- Понимаешь ли, парень... Мне очень не понравилось, что надо мной проводили эксперименты. Я уверена, по твоему приказу, - она мельком взглянула на него и тут же потеряла интерес. - Да и не в моих правилах биться против слабых.  
\- Вот как... - хищно оскалился Старейшина. - Третий.  
Беловолосый без замедления атаковал девушку. Она, словно ожидая этого, увернулась и кинула в него что-то из своей сумки. Поляну заволокло дымом.  
Схватив оборотней, она утащила их за одну из полуразрушенных стен.  
Приложив палец к губам, Юунг выглянула из укрытия и проверила обстановку.  
Вернувшись на место, девушка едва удержала желающих кинуться в атаку воинов.  
\- Это не ваш уровень! - шикнула она на них и приказала сидеть на месте.  
\- Как будто ты сможешь справиться с ними, - шёпотом возмутился Дорант и едва успел пригнуться, уходя от атаки.   
\- Не уверена, но с двумя - да.

Юунг перекатом ушла из-под града обломков.  
Встав на ноги, она обернулась на старейшин. Послышались хлопки. Блондин сидел и хлопал ей, показывая своё восхищение.   
\- Я буду удивлён, если ты выстоишь против моего воина, - он указал на высокого мужчину, вышедшего из строя.  
Девушка напрягдась и перехватила оружие покрепче.

Время будто замерло. Противники мысленно проверяли силы друг друга.  
Первым атаковал мужчина. Он замахнулся и послал довольно слабую атаку. Юунг поднырнула под ударом и моментально оказалась перед противником, нанося ему глубокую рану оружием. Брюнет отступил на пару шагов, удивлённо смотря на рану.

Краем глаза Юунг заметила, как Джураки впечатали в землю. Над ним навис один из воинов, но его тут же одним ударом откинула девушка. Робот развалился на части.  
\- Не смейте разделяться! - рыкнула брюнетка и сверкнула глазами, просчитывая атаки.  
Дорант в мгновение ока оказался рядом и заблокировал один из ударов.  
\- Какой план?   
\- Дождаться подмоги и выжить, - тихо ответила Юунг.

Ринувшись вперёд, она откинула воинов и открыла оборотням простор для атаки.  
Осмотрев поле боя, Юунг нахмурилась:  
\- И это так ты думаешь победить нас?  
Их окружили воины, которых было не меньше шести. И один робот вялялся где-то в разобранном виде.  
\- Хотя... Ты просто прячешься за их спинами!  
Девушка оскалилась, заметив, как скривился Первый Старейшина. Нащупав больное место, она не преминула проехаться по нему ещё раз:  
\- Теперь понятно, зачем ты проводил эксперименты. Ты просто хотел стать сильнее за счёт других - своих сил-то не хватает!  
Блондин нахмурился и указал на неё:  
\- Третий, разберись.

Беловлосый послал в девушку одну из своих атак, но её уже не было на том месте - и удар попал по одному из их воинов.  
Юунг приземлилась на одной из стен и задумчиво приложила палец к губам. Её взгляд просканировал положение и девушка пришла к неутешительному выводу: им не справиться. Оборотни серьезно ранены, а она не может вечно предсказывать атаки...

Отпрыгнув от ещё одного энергетического луча, она вспомнила интересную вещь.  
Пошарив взглядом по врагам, она улыбнулась. Призвав несколько копий, девушка резко направила их в воинов. Они кинулись в рассыпную, но на пути каждого из них возникло ещё несколько. И в довершение, из-под земли их атаковали лианы из тёмной энергии.   
По её виску сползла капля пота.  
Беловолосый кинул одну из своих бомб в девушку. Юунг не успела увернуться и стлетела со стены на землю.   
\- Тсч, - брюнетка встала на ноги и повернулась к оборотням. - Мне нужна ваша помощь. Сделайте так, чтобы меня никто не трогал хотя бы минуту.  
И она закрыла глаза, погружаясь в мини-транс.  
\- Нашла время медитировать! - рыкнул Дорант, но прикрыл девушку от атаки.

Минута показалась им вечностью. Оказалось, без Юунг им никак не справиться со столькими воинами.  
Если они блокируют одну атаку, сзади им прилетают ещё две. По истечении установленного времени оборотни были похожи на пособие мясника.  
Почти полностью в крови, без сил - держались они на одном упрямстве.

И тут, когда на Джураки на полной скорости нёсся воин, бою помешали.  
Пыль ушла, и когда Юунг открыла глаза, она увидела вовремя подоспевшую Гарду.  
Исхода боя это не решило.

Юунг услышала скучающий голос:  
\- Покончи с этим, Третий Старейшина.  
Глаза беловолосого засветились и над полем появились несколько светящихся шаров.   
Испуганно шарахнувшись из-за страшных картин перед глазами, Юунг взмахнула руками и над ней и оборотнями взметнулся фиолетовый дракон. Он одним взмахом хвоста развеял эти атаки и ринулся на противника.  
Девушка вздрогнула, но упорно продолжила управлять одной из самых сильных атак клана Сириана, которая всплыла в её памяти благодаря крови. Половина воинов пала, а остальные остались серьёзно ранены - хотя уже начали быстро восстанавливаться. Только когда Юунг почувствовала, что дракон забирает её собственные силы, она развеяла его. Устало пошатнувшись, она опёрлась о плечо невольного напарника.

Старейшины в шоке смотрели на поле боя. Юунг вскинула голову и посмотрела блондину прямо в глаза.   
\- Впечатляет, - согласился Первый Старейшина. - Но... Этого недостаточно.  
Юунг одним ударом откинули в обломки и один из воинов навис над ней, намереваясь добить. Девушка устало прикрыла глаза и её внезапно окружило фиолетовой сферой. Противник обрушил на неё несколько ударов, но не смог пробить.  
Защита покрылась шипами, которые оставляли незаживающие раны.

Бой - точнее что-то похожее на него - прервало появление новых действующих лиц.  
\- Вы кто такие, что позволяете себе творить беспредел на наших землях?  
Голос Лунарк разнёсся по всему полю боя, привлекая внимание к говорящей.  
Эта заминка позволила Юунг незаметно выскользнуть и молнией метнуться к раненым оборотням.  
\- Юунг, что произошло? - требовательно спросил Франкенштейн, смотря, как девушка залечивает раны.  
Брюнетка кинула короткий гневный взгляд на Старейшин и рассказала...

... - И он провозгласил себя королём людей, - наябедничала Юунг, похлопав Джураки по плечу.  
Парень пошевелил собранной рукой и благодарно кивнул девушке, помогая ей подняться. Брюнетка взглянула на Франкенштейна и вздрогнула. 

Старейшина усмехнулся и сказал:  
\- Ты всё переиначила.   
\- Я перескзала всё слово в слово, - с достоинством ответила Юунг, вскинувшись.  
Девушка посмотрела на ауру блондина и нахмурилась. У него есть что-то очень похожее на копьё Франкенштейна. И какие-то алые всполохи мелькают на ауре то тут, то там.  
Юунг повернулась к учёному и предупредила:  
\- У него похожее оружие. Кстати...   
Она активировала передатчик и обратилась к Тао:  
\- Тао, можешь координировать наше передвижение?  
\- Конечно, - в голосе хакера сквозило самодовольно.   
Юунг вынула из сумки несколько микрофонов и кинула их вокруг себя.  
Никто не понял - все подумали, что она отряхивает вещи. Ну да, нашла время...

Лунарк потерпела поражение и в ужасе смотрела на воинов.  
Рейзел глянул на Юунг и начал:  
\- Франкенштейн...  
\- Да, Мастер, - блондин даже не дослушал.  
Учёный сделал несколько шагов вперёд, похлопав Юунг плечу и передав ей немного энергии. Вокруг него закрутилась аура тёмного копья. Он мрачно посмотрел на Старейшину и сказал:  
\- Спустить сюда. Ты не можешь смотреть на меня свысока.  
Вместо ответа Глава Союза жестом приказал напасть на него.

Не вышло. Одного воина, который опрометчиво кинулся, Франкенштейн просто разрезал пополам.  
Остальным пришлось вернуться для защиты Старейшины.  
\- Ты Франкенштейн... Тот, кто предал человечество.  
Учёный усмехнулся.  
\- Слышать это от тебя весьма неприятно...

Юунг вздохнула и покачала головой. Весьма нехорошие интонации прозвучали в голосе у Франкенштейна.  
Внезапно сверху ударил луч, уничтоживший огромный кусок земли.  
Джураки в ужасе округлила глаза.  
\- Там же...  
\- Поселения вервольфов, - закончил за него Дорант, опустив голову.  
\- Гражданские? - напряглась Юунг.  
Девушка устало провела ладонью по лицу.   
\- Гражданские... - повторила она, словно пробуя это слово на вкус. Резко посмотрев назад, она ругнулась. Рейзел призвал крылья и смотрел вверх, словно примериваясь.  
Оборотни ринулись было к Старейшине, но их пригвоздили к земле остальные воины.  
На Юунг наставили оружие, предупреждая любые движения. Она подняла руки и завела их за голову, показывая, что ничего нет.   
За мгновение она призвала клинки и уложила противника на лопатки. Её тут же окружили ещё воины и кто-то приставил кинжал к её горлу.

От плеча и до запястья заструилась тёмная энергия. Слегка тряхнув запястьем, девушка отпустила силу. Противника пригвоздило к земле.  
На воином нависла Юунг и прошептала:  
\- И кто теперь жалкий?  
Парень едва успел заблокировать атаку. С трудом вывернушись из захвата, он крикнул:  
\- Ненормальная!  
\- А я и не спорю, - улыбка превратилась в оскал. Глаза светились алым. Руки до локтя покрылись своеобразными перчатками из тёмной энергии. В ладонях она держала материализованные кинжалы.  
Франкенштейн с невольным уважением посмотрел на модифицированную и прикинул, что она вполне сможет стать его преемницей - с такими-то талантами! Джураки с грустью вспомнил ту слабую девчонку, которой Юунг была до их знакомства. И что с ней стало? Она превратилась с ночной кошмар всех оборотней, половины ноблесс, и кучи людей!

Взрыв тёмной энергии откинул противников и Юунг стала перед Рейзелом, не позволяя никому приблизиться к нему.  
В голове у Ноблесс мелькнула мысль, что девушка становится всё более похожей на Франкенштейна... Размышления на эту тему прервал спутник, собравший достаточно энергии для ещё одной атаки.

Ноблесс указал рукой вверх и его сила сдавила оружие в космосе, превратив его в груду металла и пластика.  
Старейшина вздрогнул, когда до него дошло, что Рейзел уничтожил спутник.  
Он сжал кулаки.  
Франкенштейн обернулся:  
\- Прошу, Мастер, позвольте мне разобраться с этим...  
Рейзел посмотрел на него.  
\- Прошу... - повторил учёный.  
Ноблесс прикрыл глаза и крылья за его спиной исчезли. Он отступил, позволяя Франкенштейну разбираться с врагами.  
Блондин нахмурился.  
\- Юунг...  
\- Всё будет в лучшем виде! - коротко отдала честь девушка и демонстративно убрала оружие, разрешив фиолетовой ауре подняться до плеч.   
Учёный благодарно кивнул и пошёл на поле боя. По дороге к нему присоединилась Лунарк.

Юунг оглянулась и наткнулась взглядом на оборотней. Задумавшись на секунду, она вздохнула.   
\- Рейзел-ним, вы могли вы пройти со мной?  
Ноблесс пошёл за девушкой с немым вопросом в глазах.   
\- Спасибо.  
Подойдя к раненым, Юунг присела на колени рядом с Дорантом и помогла ему сесть. Достав из очень удобно лежащей тут сумки обезболивающее, она дала ему несколько таблеток. Ещё не до конца пришедший в себя парень послушно проглотил их.  
Схватившись за голову, он оперся о плечо девушки и прохрипел:  
\- Как обстоят дела?  
Юунг указала на дерущихся и сообщила:  
\- Так себе.  
В этот момент Франкенштейн начал громко хохотать и посылать одну атаку за другой, глумясь над противником.  
Джураки тронул Доранта за плечо и тихо спросил:  
\- Это вот с этим ты бился?  
Блондин оставил этот вопрос без ответа и получил от Юунг восхищённое:  
\- Ты дрался с Шефом? Ну ты и псих! 

Раздался взрыв и со своего постамента спустился Первый Старейшина.  
Франкенштейн повернулся к Рейзелу и прошептал:  
\- Мастер...


	40. Chapter 40

Первый Старейшина спустился и сказал:  
\- Весьма нехорошо было бы сталкиваться сейчас с Ноблесс. Но, похоже, иного выбора нет...  
Третий Старейшина сделал несколько шагов вперёд.  
Франкенштейн обернулся и прошептал:  
\- Мастер, вы же позволили мне разобраться со всем самому...  
Ноблесс кивнул и сделал шаг назад, освобождая место.  
Вперёд вышла Юунг.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Франкенштейн всё сделает в лучшем виде! - легко пообещала девушка и кинула взгляд на подошедшего человека. - А если неуважаемый Третий Старейшина сделает ещё хоть один шаг в нашу сторону, то я его разорву на много маленьких белобрысых Старейшин. И ни один кровавый камень не поможет ему собраться назад!

Парень вздронул и остановился. Глава Союза усмехнулся и спросил:  
\- Тебе ведь не хочется с ними оставаться? Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне? - он показательно протянул руку.  
Юунг сделала вид, что задумалась и опустила оружие. Оборотни затаили дыхание. Если она согласится - то их народ окажется под угрозой, потому как количество соперников станет совсем неравным.  
Но девушка оскалилась и отрезала:  
\- Увы, но нет. Я лучше буду знать, что мне доверяют и рассказывают всё, чем мучаться в неведении, размышляя: "А вдруг я стала не нужна? Вдруг, от меня завтра избавятся?".  
Она буквально выплюнула эти слова.  
Встав перед Ноблесс, девушка преградила путь противникам и приготовилась поязвить и поспорить ещё немного, чтобы потянуть время и позволить Франкенштейну спокойно - насколько это вообще возможно - разобраться со своим врагом. Но этого не потребовалось. Учёный приземлился перед Юунг, метнув в своего противника копьё.

Глава Союза переместился к своему воину и отрезал ту часть его тела, в которую вцепилось копьё.  
\- А теперь мы можем и поговорить...  
Франкенштейн очень нехорошо ухмыльнулся и попросил:  
\- Мастер, могли бы вы отправиться в лабораторию и найти господина Музакку? Его могло задеть взрывом.  
Ноблесс кивнул и моментально скрылся.   
\- Юунг...  
\- Меня и этих уже нет, - понятливо кивнула девушка и подхватила Доранта, помогая ему идти.   
Проходя мимо Третьего Старейшины, она чуть притормозила и тихо сказала:  
\- Если вылезешь и встрянешь в бой - я узнаю, и приведу мою угрозу в реальность.  
Беловлосый кивнул, даже не сомневаясь, что эта хрупкая с виду девушка может это попытаться сделать. Не то чтобы он боялся - давай, убеждай себя - но это было бы неприятно. И очень опасно для душевного здоровья.

Юунг кинула последний взгляд на поле боя и поспешила убраться оттуда с ранеными. Ещё не помешало бы провести Рейзела - а то он опять заблудиться...

***

... - Эй, под этими обломками есть выжившие! Скорее сюда!  
Оборотни попробовали поднять огромный камень, но у них не получилось.  
Рейзел взмахнул рукой и все обломки взлетели, освобождая проходы.  
\- Что встали?! - мимо врачей пулей пронёсся Джураки и подхватил одного раненого на руки. - Быстро помогайте!

Юунг усадила Доранта на каталку и принялась обрабатывать его раны. Некоторое время блондин просто смотрел на девушку, а потом протянул относительно здоровую руку и потрепал её по волосам. Брюнетка мельком взглянула на него и спросила, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия:  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Разве люди не так выражают свою признательность?  
\- Люди, как и другие расы, говорят слова благодарности вслух, - улыбнулась девушка и принялась обрабатывать особо глубокую рану на его лице.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Когда Юунг закончила, Дорант тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо. Мы у тебя в долгу. Если бы не ты, мы бы все там погибли...   
\- Отдашь деньгами, спасибо в карман не положишь, - отшутилась девушка и серьёзно ответила:  
\- Благодарить нужно Ноблесс и Франкенштейна. А ещё Лунарк, которая уговорила нас сюда приехать, чтобы помочь Музакке...  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул оборотень и встал с каталки, направившись к раненым.  
\- Стой, ты же ещё еле ходишь!  
Юунг попыталась остановить его, но Дорант только улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Я должен им помочь.  
Юунг прошипела что-то о самоубийцах и, схватив свою сумку, заявила:  
\- Я с тобой! Ты переносишь - я лечу. И все довольны.  
Парень кивнул, соглашаясь.

До самого утра они ходили и спасали обычных оборотней после разрушений.  
Когда они закончили, Юунг буквально валилась с ног от усталости. Она прилегла на каталку буквально на пару минут - и сама не заметила, как уснула.  
Дорант накинул на неё плащ и собирался уйти, как мимо него к девушке проскользнул один из воинов.  
\- Эй, - тихо окликнул его блондин. - Что случилось?  
\- Там нужно осмотреть нескольких вервольфов. Их только что доставили.  
\- Там есть врачи?   
\- Да...  
\- Тогда пусть они займутся, - настойчиво сказал Дорант.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких "но"! - рыкнул парень и тут же замолк. Он сказал это слишком громко и Юунг тут же вскочила, пробормотав:  
\- Я не сплю...  
Она тряхнула головой и, на автомате скинув плащь - и даже не поняв, что это - сказала воину:  
\- Веди!  
Походкой уже несвежего зомби она направилась в отдельное крыло с ранеными. Дорант только покачал головой, поразившись упрямству этой девушки. Он - оборотень - уже с ног валился, а она нашла в себе силы пойти и опять заняться ранеными...  
Странная девушка.   
Дорант подумал, что надо бы что-то подарить, в знак благодарности...

***

\- Господи... - Юунг упала в кресло и прикрыла глаза.   
Это здорово утомляет.   
\- Мисс Юунг!  
Кто-то осторожно тронул её за плечо.  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула и открыла глаза. Посмотрев на врачей, она устало спросила:  
\- Кого-то ещё привезли?  
\- Н-нет, - удивился парень.  
\- Стена обрушилась? Землетрясение? Старейшины нагрянули? - продолжила перечислять Юунг. Дождавшись отрицательных ответов, она взорвалась:  
\- Тогда какого чёрта я не могу поспать хоть пол часа?!  
Врачи чуть отпрянули. Девушка потёрла переносицу и сказала:  
\- Ладно, простите. Я пойду, займусь чем-нибудь...  
Она попыталась встать, но её настойчиво усадили назад. Юунг подозрительно посмотрела на них и только спросила, сложив руки на груди:  
\- Что?...  
\- Мы хотели бы... - начал один врач, но так и не смог закончить. Самый молодой парень отвернулся и чуть покраснел. Девушку позабавило такая реакция. Учитывая, как она выглядела на поле боя и в каком состоянии была её одежда - странно смущаться, когда на ней надета обычная футболка.

Сработала выданная Юунг рация и девушка отвлеклась на неё.  
\- Да? - ответила девушка, отворачиваясь от врачей. Коллеги похлопали молодого вервольфа по плечу и что-то утешающе прошептали ему на ухо.  
\- Простите, вы кто? - спросила Юунг, привлекая внимание. Все обернулись к ней, а она махнула рукой, продолжая слушать сбивчивые бормотания в рации.  
\- ... Это Третий Старейшина. Я не смог связаться с остальными и позвонил тебе...  
Юунг напряглась.  
\- С чего бы вам вообще связываться с нами?  
\- На нас напали..  
Девушка чертыхнулась и буквально побежала в соседнюю лабораторию.  
Схватив плащ с вешалки, она вылетела из здания и нагнала Доранта. Поравнявшись с ним, Юунг сказала:  
\- Третий Старейшина прибыл на остров. Кто сейчас на границе?  
Блондин быстро сориентировался и дёрнул девушку, указывая правильное направление.  
\- Кентас и Джураки.   
Девушка нахмурилась и немного ускорилась, старясь понять, кто мог так напугать и покалечить воина из Союза...

Добежав к месту встречи, она резко остановилась. Третий стоял на коленях, схватившись за плечо и опустив взгляд.  
Подскочив к нему, Юунг осторожно подняла его голову и увидела дикий ужас в глазах. С трудом подняв его на ноги, девушка закинула его руку себе на плечо и кинула вервольфам:  
\- Предупредите Франкенштейна.   
Джураки кивнул и моментально исчез в направлении лаборатории учёного.  
Дорант остался и подхватил Старейшину с другой стороны.  
\- Кто же тебя так избил? - сочувственно спросила Юунг и встряхнула потерпевшего, почувствовав, что он начинает терять сознание.  
\- Юрий... кха... И Доктор Айрис... - прохрипел беловолосый.  
Девушка вздрогнула и уточнила:  
\- Он ничего не говорил обо мне?  
-... Говорил, - после недолгой заминки ответил Третий Старейшина. - Он сказал нечто вроде... кха... "Теперь Юунг обязательно пойдёт за мной. Если Старейшина оказался так слаб - то она точно поймёт, кто тут главный"...  
Юунг нахмурилась и прошептала что-то явно матерного содержания. Дорант сделал вид, что не услышал.

Беловолосого уложили на каталку и Юунг осторожно подложила ему под голову что-то мягкое. Дотянувшись через него за аптечкой, она достатала оттуда пинцет и принялась очищать раны от мусора.  
\- Может, обезболивающее? - уточнила девушка перед тем, как начать работу. Парень отрицательно помотал головой.  
Юунг пожала плечами и принялась за очистку ран.

Беловлосый побледнел, но продолжил героически молчать.  
Когда Юунг закончила, он уже почти отключился, но девушка быстро привела его обратно в чувство. Старейшина сел и позволил обработать ещё и спину.  
Когда брюнетка взялась за бинт, он спросил:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Юрия?  
Девушка нахмурилась и немного жёстче чем надо затянула бинт, заставив молчащего до этого парня вскрикнуть.  
\- Не верный вопрос. Стоит спросить: откуда он знает меня?  
Беловлосый послушно повторил вопрос.  
Юунг помолчал немного, и ответила:  
\- Мы с ним бились пару раз. Тогда он просто избил нас, как котят... И слегка помешался на мне. Я, как оказалось, именно та, кого он искал - язвительная и непримиримая. Меня было бы так прекрасно сломать...  
Старейшина вздрогнул. Девушка фыркнула и завязала последний бинт.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться. Я стала намного сильнее с тех пор. В конце концов, я даже билась с вашими рыцарями... А теперь пошли к Франкенштейну.  
Она помогла ему подняться и, крепко ухватив за плечо, повела в лабораторию.   
\- Прости, это необходимость, - Юунг улыбнулась и открыла дверь.  
Франкенштейн уже ожидал их.


	41. Chapter 41

... То-есть, Кромвель хочет уничтожит человечество? - нахмурившись, подытожил Франкенштейн.  
\- Да, - кивнул головой Старейшина и осторожно отстранил Юунг от двери. Девушка кинулась было его останавливать, но Франкенштейн остановил её взмахом руки. Брюнетка послушно замерла.  
\- И что вы теперь будете делать? - спросил учёный, задумчиво смотря на девушку.  
\- Попытаюсь остановить его. Я был и до сих пор остаюсь Старейшиной Союза. С немалой властью, смею заметить, - ответил беловолосый и, выходя, кивнул Юунг в знак признательности за заботу.  
Девушка одним движением схватила сумку с давно готовыми вещами на любой случай жизни и пристально посмотрела на Франкенштейна.  
\- Я помогу ему. Если что - я буду на связи.  
Учёный обречённо кивнул и предупредил:  
\- Никто не сможет гарантировать твою безопасность...  
\- И не надо, сама справлюсь, - улыбнулась Юунг и побежала догонять Старейшину.  
Франкенштейн покачал головой и грустно посмотрел на резервуар предназначеный "для хранения Музакки".   
Не вовремя он решил помочь Рейзелу...

Юунг нагнала беловолосого и спокойно пошла рядом, что-то весело насвистывая.  
Беловолосый повернул голову и обречённо спросил:  
\- Ну что ещё?  
Девушка посмотрела на него до того невинными глазами, что парень вздрогнул. Юунг улыбнулась и потрясла своей сумкой.  
\- Я иду с тобой. Мне не очень хочется, чтобы мир уничтожили, а поэтому буду помогать тебе.  
Старейшина нахмурился и согласился. Но предупредил:  
\- Там смертельно опасно.  
\- Не страшно, - улыбка превратилась в оскал. - Кстати, куда мы сейчас?  
\- В мой дом, - коротко ответил парень и собирался было прыгнуть.   
\- Стой! Ты так и пойдёшь? - скривившись, спросила Юунг и полезла в свою сумку. Достав оттуда накидку, она протянула её Старейшине. - Держи. Если ты будешь расхаживать в полуголом виде, нас сразу поймают.  
Парень смерил предложенную вещь брезгливым взглядом и отказался:  
\- Это женская одежда. Я, пожалуй, побуду так.  
Юунг очень нехорошо прищурилась и буквально заставила беловолосого взять накидку в руки.   
\- Ты Идиот? Чем эта накидка отличается от той, которую ты носил раньше?  
Парень вздохнул и одел её, признавая доводы девушки.  
Перед началом пути он обозначил план действий:  
\- Мы приходим в мой дом и садимся искать информацию. Ничего более. Еда... - он задумался. - Не думаю, что что-то осталось - я не был дома целый месяц.  
\- Это не проблема, - пожала плечами Юунг. - Ищут тебя, а про меня они даже не догадываются. Ну, Юрий иногда порывается вызвать на ещё один бой, но он не дурак и понимает, что против меня, М-21 и Тао с Такео ему не выстоять...  
Светловолосый кивнул и первым направился к дому. 

***

..- А ты уверен, что они тут не будут искать? - недоверчиво спросила Юунг, осмотрев огромный особняк.  
\- Скорее всего, они уже прошерстили это место, - безразлично пожал плечами Старейшина и сел за стол, выдвигая компьютеры.  
Девушка покачала головой и предупредила:  
\- Я пойду проверю территорию.  
Парень молча кивнул и погрузился в числа. Юунг фыркнула и заметила, что он поразительно похож на Тао в такие моменты.  
Перед тем, как бесшумно выскользнуть из комнаты, она кинула на беловолосого последний взгляд и чуть улыбнулась.

Пройдясь пару раз по периметру, Юунг остановилась и задумалась. Создав несколько сфер из тёмной энергии, она расставила их на некотором расстоянии друг от друга и соединила между собой.   
Теперь они будут знать, когда к ним решат наведаться незваные гости...

Девушка вернулась в дом. Старейшина всё так же сидел за компьютером, быстро проверяя информацию. Юунг села рядом и с интересом посмотрела на экран. Мелькнула знакомая фамилия и девушка резко сказала:  
\- Стоп!  
Беловолосый от неожиданности остановился. Брюнетка пару раз что-то нажала на клавиатуре и на экране всплыло окно с личной информацией двух учёных.  
\- Ты их знаешь? - мрачно спросила Юунг и для верности ткнула пальцем в фотографии.  
"Ту Ким" и "Ту Виён".  
\- Да, знаю, - пожал плечами парень, не понимая такого интереса девушки к работникам. - Личные подчинённые Первого Старейшины...

Юунг нахмурилась и достала телефон.   
\- Можешь включить камеру в лаборатории, где они сейчас?  
\- Конечно, - всё ещё ничего не понимая, кивнул беловолосый.  
Через секунду всплыло изображение комнаты, под завязку заставленной дорогостоящим оборудованием. Девушка сфотографировала изображение и отправила кому-то. Через секунду раздался звонок.  
\- Привет, мам, - мрачно оскалилась девушка, приложив телефон к уху. - Я там тебе фотографию отправила... Не объяснишь, что ты там делаешь?  
"- Юунг?" - обеспокоенно спросила женщина. - "Откуда ты..."  
\- Оттуда, - резко отрезала брюнетка. - Берите отпуск, отгул, просто уходите... Но быстро сваливайте из этого места. Там сейчас начнётся настоящий ад.   
"- Что ты такое говоришь?..." - спросила Ким, зовя кого-то из соседней лаборатории.  
\- Несколько слов для подтверждения: "Кромвель стал Главой Союза", - сообщила девушка и бросила трубку.   
Даже через камеру было видно, как женщина побледнела и, схватив мужа за руку, повела его к выходу.  
Охрана без проблем пропустила учёных и они вскоре убрались из здания, садясь в машину и со всей возможной скоростью уезжая от этого места подальше.

Третий Старейшина смотрел на это в шоке и, немного оправившись от потрясения, спросил:  
\- И что это было?  
\- Это мои родители, - пожала плечами Юунг.  
Беловлосый отпрянул и недоверчиво посмотрел на девушку:  
\- И ты...  
\- Да, я модифицированная. Ими же, - подтвердила она и неожиданно замерла.  
Схватив парня за руку, она дёрнула его из кресла и потащила к выходу, на ходу подбирая сумку.   
\- Сюда направляются Юрий и Доктор Айрис. Они уже недалеко.  
Беловолосый кивнул и, не задавая вопросов, указал правильное направление. 

Через несколько минут они услышали взрывы и над уже разрушенным домом поднялся дым.  
Старейшина представил, что могло бы случиться с ними, и вздрогнул. Юрий сейчас в бешенстве, и попадаться ему - это чистой воды самоубийствo.  
Юунг тяжело вздохнула, вспомнив шикарное сооружение, и полезла в сумку. Достав оттуда небольшой мешочек, заменяющий ей кошелёк, девушка порылась в нём рукой и выудила карточку. Задумчиво её осмотрев, она вздохнула совсем уж по-несчастному и запихала мешочек обратно в сумку.  
\- Пошли, снимем номер в отеле.  
\- Зачем? - не понял Старейшина.  
Юунг посмотрела на него с откровенной жалостью и пояснила, как умственно-отсталому, короткими фразами:  
\- Спать. Заряжать ноутбук. Завтракать и купаться...  
Парень махнул рукой и спросил:  
\- Я не об этом. Зачем ты мне помогаешь?  
\- Считай, во мне проснулся альтруист, - равнодушно пожала плечами девушка и, весело насвистывая, направилась к дороге, чтобы поймать машину.   
Потому как использовать силы в непосредственной близости от Юрия - опасно.

***

Юунг понимала удивление водителя, который просто остановился у обочины, чтобы подобрать потерянную девушку, но вместо этого подобрал ещё и странного типа, который, как оказалось, шёл в комплекте с девушкой. Походили эти ребята на парочку шпионов. Особенно когда принялись обсуждать какие-то спутники, компьютеры и подозрительно покосились на водителя, который тут же сделал вид, что очень внимательно смотрит на дорогу. 

Девушка чуть перелезла через переднее сиденье и с улыбкой сказала:  
\- Благодарю. Не могли бы вы остановить около перекрёстка?  
Мужчина кивнул и крутанул руль. Вопреки всем правилам приличия, девушка вышла первой и открыла дверь, помогая беловлосому выбраться. Накидка слегка сползла и водитель увидел кучу бинтов. Мужчина побледнел и, дождавшись пока дверь закроют, тут же сорвался с места, убираясь подальше от этой парочки.

Юунг проводила его насмешливым взглядом и ободряюще похлопала беловолосого по спине. Парень скривился и девушка извиняюще улыбнулась:  
\- Прости, не привыкла ходить с ранеными.  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - помотал головой беловлосый, хотя его выражение лица ясно говорило об обратном.  
Юунг пожала плечами и, насвистывая, пошла к отелю. Парень последовал за ней...

Девушка на рецепшене мило улыбнулась и посмотрела на пришедшего откровенно флиртующим взглядом. Он подошёл к стойке, но оглянулся и взмахом руки подозвал свою спутницу. Блондинка скривилась.   
Юунг подошла и спросила:  
\- Сколько стоит номер на двоих?  
\- Минуточку... - девушка что-то нажала на клавиатуре и назвала цену.   
\- Отлично, - кивнула брюнетка и протянула карточку.   
\- Эм.. - девушка чуть замялась. - Вам с одной кроватью?  
Юунг подавилась вдохом и закашлялась, кинув короткий взгляд на Старейшину, который застыл статуей самому себе.  
\- Нет, - откашлявшись, ответила брюнетка. - С отдельными.  
\- Прошу прощения, - неловко улыбнулась работница и что-то нажала на компьютере. - Вот. Ваш ключ. Номер триста тринадцать, хорошего отдыха!  
Юунг кивнула и, схватив Старейшину за руку, потащила его к лифту...

...Уже в номере девушка заметила напряжённость напарника и взволнованно спросила, усадив его на кровать:  
\- Тебе плохо? Может, нужно проверить рану? - она дёрнулась в сторону сумки, но её схватили за руку, останавливая.  
Парень помотал головой и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо. За всё спасибо...  
\- За что? - удивилась Юунг и попыталась вырвать своё запястье из хватки беловолосого. - Я делала свою работу.  
\- Но ты могла попытаться убить меня, пока мы сражались с Франкенштейном. И бросить на произвол судьбы или приказать оборотням убить меня - и они бы послушались - когда я прибыл на остров во второй раз. Или даже не слушать и просто прогнать... Но вместо этого ты меня вылечила, отпустила, помогаешь мне - ещё и волнуешься о моём самочувствии...  
\- Ты описал это всё так, будто я святая, - Юунг невесело усмехнулась и сделала шаг назад. - Поверь, я не такая уж и хорошая, как ты думаешь.  
\- Но что ты такого плохого можешь сделать? - удивился парень.  
\- Я могу убить человека, - резко ответила девушка. - И я убью любого, кто посмеет тронуть моих близких. И союз я ненавижу. И оборотней с Ноблесс...  
Старейшина некоторое время молчал, а потом спросил:  
\- За что ты их ненавидишь?  
\- Потому что именно из-за них я стала такой. Не было бы Ноблесс и оборотней - не было бы союза. Не было бы союза - я была бы обычным человеком. Обычной девочкой, котрой не нужно задумываться о каждом действии, чтобы ненароком не выдать себя. Которой не нужно переживать о том, что она подвергает близких опасности. Которой не нужно будет убивать, чтобы выжить...

Юунг отвернулась от парня и опёрлась о стол. Глаза слезились и из-за этого всё расплывалось. По щекам покатились слёзы. Не смотря на Старейшину, девушка быстры шагом направилась в соседнюю комнату и заперлась там. Упав на кровь, она раскинула руки и посмотрела в потолок. Слёзы просто теклы по щекам. Она плакала без всхлипов, без криков, без истерик - слёзы просто стекали по лицу, а потом и по вискам - падая на покрывало. 

Юунг услышала шаги. Кто-то остановился у двери и, видимо, хотел постучать - но так и не решился, и ни с чем направился обратно. Девушка опять усмехнулась и первернулась на живот, включая телефон. Во входящих висело сообщение от мамы:  
"Я краем уха услышала, что за тобой послали Юрия. Будь осторожна."  
Девушка сама себе кивнула и прошептала:  
\- Непременно...  
Выключив телефон, она вышла из комнаты и подошла к Старейшине.  
\- Слушай, у меня есть идея, как быстро найти спутники. Но это слегка опасно...  
Парень вздрогнул и оторвался от ноутбука.  
\- А когда у нас хоть что-то не было опасным?  
\- И то верно, - хмыкнула Юунг и села рядом со Старейшиной на кровать.  
\- Давай думать логически... Куда будут бить спутники?  
\- В места с большим количеством людей, - кивнул беловолосый.  
\- Это частично правда. Если он хочет уничтожить человечество, он будет бить по самым слабым точкам. То-есть, по местам соединения... - Юунг открыла карту и пометила там места, где живёт много людей. Потом выделила те города, которые расположены возле вулканов, мест сдвигов и островов.   
\- Получилось довольно много точек, но это лучше, чем просто искать во всей базе данных, - кивнула Юунг. - А теперь опасная часть... Я могу послать темную энергию, чтобы проверить места, в который вероятно могут быть спутники. Но тогда нас найдут. И ещё... - она слегка замялась, но решила не говорить про Юрия. - Ладно, ничего. Теперь мы сможем передохнуть тут до утра - а потом в путь.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно согласился Третий Старейшина и отложил ноутбук. - Иди, отдыхай.   
\- Тебе тоже советую, - кивнула девушка и направилась обратно в свою комнату.   
Внезапно Юунг остановилась, что-то вспомнив, и достала из кармана телефон. Она сжала его в ладони. Послышался хруст. Кинув обломки техники в мусорное ведро, девушка отряхнула руки и закрыла двери.

Третий покачал головой и пробормотал:  
\- Странная она...


	42. Chapter 42

\- Да, мы уже уходим, - кивнул Третий Старейшина девушке на рецепшене, оборачиваясь на лифт, из которого вскоре должны была выйти Юунг.  
\- Ах, как жаль, - вздохнула светловолосая и спросила:  
\- Может, встретимся как-нибудь?  
Парень завис. Юунг хлопнула Третьего по спине и ответила за него:  
\- Вполне возможно. Если вы будете шататься по границе и заглядавать во все подозрительные дома, - она оскалилась.  
Девушка побледнела и только пробормотала:  
\- Хорошей дороги...

Юунг пожала плечами и потянула парня на выход. Уже у двери она заметила телевизор и присмотрелась.   
По спине поползли мурашки. На экране были кадры с разрушенного почти полностью центра города. Девушка стиснула кулаки и непроизвольно призвала тёмную энергию, покрывшую кончики пальцев. Старейшина вздрогнул и потащил брюнетку подальше от отеля.

На ходу встряхнув и приведя её в чувство, он рыкнул:  
\- Пока ты спала, я связался с Франкенштейном и сообщил о тех спутниках, что мы нашли. Но теперь нам нужно добраться до лаборатории, чтобы помочь им ещё немного...  
Юунг молча кивнула и ускорилась. Скоро они пересекли черту города и оказались там, где не было даже дорог. И в этом месте их ждали...

Робот улыбнулся своим искусственным лицом и сказал голосом Юрия:  
\- Юунг, Третий Старейшина, какая встреча...  
\- Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты явился лично. Твоя внешность мне нравится больше, чем это, - она улыбнулась и брезгливо махнула рукой на робота.  
\- Я бы рад, но дела, дела... - делано вздохнул парень, кого-то подзывая. На поляну выскочили несколько одинаковых бойцов. По тому, как вздрогнул Третий, можно было понять, что они им знакомы. И знакомы в не очень хорошем свете...

\- Юунг, я могу тебя спасти, - ласково сказал робот - Юрий - наблюдая, как бойцы кинулись на напарников.  
\- И каким же образом? - уточнила девушка, отталкивая беловолосого с линии атаки и уходя от другой самостоятельно.  
\- Присоединяйся ко мне, - опять этим ласково-приторным тоном предложил парень, смотря, как собеседницу вкатывают в землю несколькими ударами.  
\- Ни за что, поехавший ты псих!   
Слова Юунг выплюнула с кровью. 

Третий Старейшина подлетел к ней, пытаясь освободить от тисков, в которые зажали девушку, но его откинул в сторону сам робот. Беловолосый был вынужден отступить, перетягивая всё внимание бойцов на себя.

...- Как же так, Юунг? - разочарованно спросил робот, дёрнув девушку силой вверх.  
Брюнетка безвольно повисла и с трудом подняла голову.  
\- Как же так, Юрий? - с такой же интонацией спросила она, чуть улыбнувшись. - Я до сих пор не признала тебя. А ведь ты заставил бежать Старейшину!  
Её голос буквально сочился сарказмом. Юунг с каким-то мстительным удовлетворением смотрела, как лицо противника искажается от злости. Юрий - тело, которым он сейчас управлял, но не он сам, что было бы лучше - прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться, и одним движением впечатал девушку в стену лаборатории, разрушив последнюю.

Юунг закашлялась. В голове мелькнула мысль: "Опять меня кидают, как котёнка". Сознание ускользало, и девушке потребовалось большое усилие, чтобы вернуть себе возможность контролировать тело. Хотя, стоит признать, держалась она на одной только силе воли.

На глаза попался напарник, в ужасе смотрящий на это действо.

Тряпичной куклой Юунг упала на обломки - и не сдвинулась. Робот презрительно поморщился и послал в девушку ещё одну атаку напоследок, после переключившись на Третьего.  
Юунг посмотрела в небо и закрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь. На губы скользнула усмешка.

Когда робот схватил старейшину за горло и поднял перед собой, то услышал сзади какой-то шум. Откинув Третьего, он обернулся и застыл в удивлении.

Перед ним стояла Юунг. Или кто-то очень на неё похожий... Потому как у Юунг волосы были коричневого цвета, а не фиолетового, и аура не было настолько пропитана тёмной энергией, что подавляла, в которой мельками алые сполохи. Глаза засветились алым, и девушка оскалилась, показывая удлинённые клыки - которые достались ей от крови ноблесс.  
Робот сглотнул и непроизвольно шагнул назад. Третий случайно шумно выдохнул и в повисшей тишине это прозвучало слишком громко. Юунг повернула голову - как дикий зверь, на звук. Но фыркнула и вернула внимание к противнику. 

\- Итак... - девушка призвала кинжалы и крепко сжала их в руках. - Первый вопрос: Где находятся оставшиеся спутники?  
Робот мотнул головой и сжал зубы, показывая своё намерение молчать до конца.  
\- Ответ неверный.  
Юунг наотмаш ударила оружием и на груди парня появилась глубокая рана. Посыпались искры. 

Робот попытался контратаковать, но его грудь в ту же секунду покрылась фиолетовой энергией, высасывающей из него силу.   
\- Стой!  
Что-то в этом крике заставило девушку остановиться. Она молча подошла и схватила парня за шею, поднимая на уровень своих глаз.  
\- Ты ещё и указывать мне будешь?  
Голос звучал тихо, почти спокойно, но была в нём такая угроза, что никто не посмел бы ей сейчас перечить.

Но робот только оскалился разбитым ртом и помахал перед лицом Юунг неясной вещью. Перехватив предмет и отпустив робота, позволяя ему упасть на землю, девушка побледнела. Даже Тёмное Копьё притихло, с интересом наблюдая, выжидая, что же будет дальше.

Алые глаза испуганно распахнулись и в них впервые за эти дни был виден страх. Браслет - не дешёвая побрякушка, а приличный кусок серебра, закрывающийся на ключ - упал со звоном вниз, укатываясь до ближайшей дыры.  
\- Ты... что ты сделал, Юрий? - едва раскрыв рот, спросила девушка, обнимаю себя за плечи.   
\- Как что? - парень оскалился и поднялся на ноги, видя, в каком состоянии его противница. - Я всего лишь покарал предателей. Они так забавно трепыхались, когда я их убивал - вот уж не думал, что у таких слабаков будет такая сильная девочка, как...

Договорить ему не удалось. Кулак со всего размаху опустился на челюсть, откидывая в обломки.  
\- Юрий! - зло зарычала девушка, кинувшись вслед за парнем и направляя на него послушно появившееся копьё.  
Робот успел отскочить и теперь насмехался, уворачиваясь от беспорядочных атак. Такая Юунг внушала страх, но... слёзы, что лились по её лицу, были красноречивее, чем действия. Ей больно, очень больно.  
\- Ты убил их! Как ты мог?!

Крик прозвучал обречённо. Третий вздрогнул, почуяв неладное.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что у тебя такая привязанность к родителям после всего, что они сделали... - насмешливо фыркнул робот, уходя от всех неудачных выпадов и не забывая наносить свои - послабее - удары.  
\- Ублюдок!  
Копьё, почувствовав гнев хозяйки, послушно вцепилось в парня и не отпускало, пока он не осел на землю, не в силах встать.

Девушка подошла к роботу и снесла ему голову, не делая попыток сделать что-то ещё.

Сзади кто-то с грохотом приземлился и Юунг вздёрнули за ворот, как нашкодивгего котёнка.   
Франкенштейн очень угрожающе посмотрел на них с Третьим по очереди и обманчиво-спокойно спросил:  
\- И почему это вы отправили мне сообщение, в котором сказано, что вы будете тут до последнего, как самоубийцы?  
Юунг опешила и вопросительно наклонила голову.  
\- Третий?...  
Беловолосый потупился и едва ногой не шаркнул, показывая крайнюю степень раскаяния.

В этот момент бойцам, видимо, надоело ждать, пока на них обратят внимание, и они кинулись в атаку.  
Оттолкнув Юунг, Франкенштейн с улыбкой маньяка расправился с ними, не особо напрягаясь, так как робота, представляющего угрозу убила ещё Юунг.

***

Уже сидя в скрытой лаборатории, Франкенштейн позволил себе выдохнуть и спросить:  
\- Что такого случилось, раз ты выглядела, словно хочешь умереть?  
\- Мне тоже интересно, - влез Третий, не отрываясь от экрана.  
Юунг прислонилась к стене спиной и осела, вцепившись в волосы руками. По щекам опять потекли слёзы и она сквозь сдавленные рыдания прошептала:  
\- Юрий... убил моих родителей...  
На большее её не хватило и она прижала ладони ко рту, душа всхлипы и пытаясь подавить истерику - её нервный срыв будет если и не стоить жизни присутствующим, то здоровья точно. 

Беловолосый обернулся и с жалостью посмотрел на девушку. Но утешать не решился, памятуя её характер. Франкенштейн подошёл ближе и шепнул несколько слов на ухо так, что Старейшина не расслышал, но прекрасно услышала Юунг и неожиданно прекратила плакать.  
\- Но ведь у тебя есть не только они?...  
Полняв полный недоверия взгляд, девушка повисла на шее блондина, душа его в объятиях и вспоминая напарников, которые для неё сделали бы что угодно. 

Несколько секунд они стояли, казалось, даже не дыша, но как только раздался голос Тао, они за считанные мгновения привели себя в порядок и спросили:  
\- Что у вас творится?  
Хакер замялся, но всё же озвучил:  
\- Один из спутников выстрелил прямо в тот район, где находились дети и Рейзел-ним. Мастер, он... остановил луч и разрушил спутник.  
Как только у Франкенштейна и Юунг вырвалось одинаковое:  
\- Он в порядке? - девушка поняла, что у неё теперь взаправду есть не только родители.  
По тому, как замялся Тао, было видно, что Мастер совсем не в порядке. Ответ "всё нормально" только посеял ещё больше сомнений. 

Координаты баз Кромбеля уже вычислили и Франкенштейн направился туда, чтобы проверить все возможные норы, где тот мог сидеть.  
Третий кинул короткий взгляд на Юунг и застыл, заметив, что она в упор смотрит на него. Вопрос во взгляде парня не прочитать смог бы разве что слепой. Но слепой Юунг не была, поэтому спокойно ответила:  
\- Да вот, думаю о том, что ты сделал правильный выбор, но пошёл немного не теми путями.  
Беловолосый согласно кивнул и тихо произнёс:  
\- Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
\- Мне тоже, - безрадосно усмехнулась девушка. В фиолетовых - воздействие копья, довольно стильное, не правда ли? - волосах прятались белые пряди.

Третий отвёл глаза, в которых плескалось сожаление. Но в ту же секунду взгляд зацепился за данные, присланные Тао.  
\- Ноблесс уничтожает спутники.  
\- Что?! - вскочила с кресла девушка и внимательно всмотрелась в записи с камер.  
\- Чёрт! Он же погибнет!  
\- Что?... - повторил Страейшина, но ему не ответили.  
Юунг заметалась по комнате, пытаясь отыскать хоть какое-то устройство связи. Хоть телефон, хоть рацию - но ничего не было. В голову пришла безумная идея и девушка повернулась к беловолосому, мрачно оценивая.  
\- Предлагаю заключить контракт. В конце концов, назначил меня Зарга Сириана своей наследницей, раз я получила его кровь, или нет?  
Третий шокированно кивнул и даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Юунг стёрла у него со щеки кровь, прикладывая к губам. Точнее, он не успел - глаза ноблесс сверкнули алым, и его буквально скрутило от боли, так как организм начал быстро перестраиваться.

Через минуту парень смог встать и в его голове раздался голос:  
"Теперь я могу не искать рацию."  
Он разочарованно посмотрел на девушку м спросил:  
\- Это только потому, что мы не можем связаться на расстоянии?  
\- Ещё скажи, что ты не рад тому, что теперь у тебя есть долголетие, дополнительная сила и такой чудесный собеседник на связи?  
Третий улыбнулся и покачал головой, понимая, что да, рад. Поэтому преимуществом надо пользоваться по максимуму. 

Юунг, увидев кивок, рванула к выходу на скорости, какую не могли развить даже оборотни. Злость была сильнее усталости и ран.

"Третий, мне нужны координаты тех мест, куда направляется Ноблесс и остальных спутников."

"Всегда рад помочь."

На лица напарников одновременно скользнул оскал. Надо определённо использовать эту силу по максимуму.


	43. Chapter 43

"Третий?"

Беловолосый выдохнул и мысленно сказал:

"Прямо по курсу будет город - спутник над ним. Туда быстро приближаются ещё двое - Ноблесс и, как я могу судить, Лорд Оборотней"

Сверху Юунг заметила яркую вспышку и рванула прямо ей наперерез.

"Стой!..."

Крик Третьего потонул в ужасном грохоте. Уставившись на приборы, он понял, что случилось что-то очень нехорошее. Луч со спутника исчез - далеко над землёй - но ни Ноблесс, ни Лорд ещё даже до города не добрались

Из динамиков компьютера раздался фонящий голос Тао.  
\- Что произошло?  
Старейшина несколько секунд беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, но потом выдавил из себя:  
\- Юунг...  
Хакер что-то затараторил по связи с кем-то и отключился от Третьего. Старейшина молча смотрел на экран, думая о том, что, в общем-то, сильно переоценил благоразумность напарницы. Девушка после новости о смерти родителей явно задалась целью отправиться за ними. С максимальной пользой для остальных - но всё же...

***

Музака посмотрел на место, куда должен был ударить луч со спутника, и кинулся ближе, увидев неясную тень, стоящую там. Где-то за спиной Рейзел направил силу вверх, чтобы уничтожить спутник.

Юунг глянула на уцелевший город и осела на землю, заваливаясь на бок. Вместо асфальта она приземлилась на что-то мягкое и чуть улыбнулась, зарывшись носом в пушистую шерсть. Над её головой, несмотря на ситуацию, фыркнули:  
\- Ну ты, мелкая, даёшь! Помереть захотелось? - последнее прозвучало почти рыком.  
Девушку тряхнули за плечи и подняли на ноги, осматривая на предмет повреждений. Кроме рук, кожу которых нельзя было разглядеть из-за крови из ран, она была в относительном порядке.

За пару метров от них приземлился Ноблесс, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на Юунг, буквально повисшую на предплечье Музаки.  
Оборотень махнул свободно ладонью:  
\- Привет, Рейзел!  
Парень кивнул и удивлённо глянул на пытающуюся стоять самостоятельно, но терпящую сокрушительное фиаско Юунг.  
\- А я тут мимо пробегала... - стушевалась девушка, скрывая лицо за упавшими волосами.  
\- Ага, мимо, - рыкнул опять Музака и подхватил ноблесс - только пробудившуюся - на руки, когда ему надоело наблюдать за её потугами.

Мрачно посмотрев на Рейзела, который опять направился к спутникам - времени стоять и спорить у них не было - поспешил за ним. На ходу он продолжал сокрушаться:  
\- Ты помрёшь, если ещё раз подлезешь под луч! Дура, мы там были...  
\- Вы были далеко, - чуть улыбнулась девушка, прикрывая глаза.  
Мысленно проклянув Союз ещё раз, она позвала на угад:  
"Где следующий?"  
"Прямо над вами."

Юунг посмотрела вверх и приложила ладонь к лицу оборотня.  
\- Приношу свои самые искренние извинения.  
\- Что... - он не договорил даже одного слова, прежде чем его откинули назад, со всей силы приложив Тёмным Копьём.

Ещё один спутник успел ударить, перед тем, как его уничтожили.  
Остаточный заряд Юунг смогла развеять, только кинув навстречу Копьё. Которое не было сильно радо такому с собой обращению, поэтому взамен начало с бешеной скоростью тянуть энергию из своей хозяйки.

Ноблесс успел подхватить падающую девушку и отпрянул от подлетевшего к ним Музаки. Оборотень теперь щеголял немного подпаленной шевелюрой и копотью на лице. Невольно проявившиеся когти он протянул к шейке Юунг, но наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Рейзела и выставил руки ладонями вперёд.  
\- Ладно-ладно, пусть живет. Хотя ей такими темпами недолго останется...  
Ноблесс нахмурился и, сгрузив девушку обратно на руки к другу, поспешил к остальным спутникам.

Их, к счастью, успели деактивировать Тао и Третий. Старейшина после таких обрывов связи едва не истерил, выговаривая очнувшейся от его воплей в голове Юунг. Девушка только тихо фыркала, чем вызывала ещё больше криков на свои бедные мозги.  
Музака мрачной тенью висел над душой, пытаясь выпытать, для чего она сделала подобную глупость.

\- Ну вот скажи мне, мелочь, - Юунг уже даже проигнорировала это обращение, хотя раньше зарядила бы в лоб и не посмотрела, что это, между прочим, Лорд. - Зачем ты кинулась останавливать лучи?  
\- А вы зачем вдвоём кинулись? - огрызнулась она, пытаясь привести волосы в порядок. Похоже, они вместе с цветом поменяли ещё и состояние - голова хоть напоминала мочалку и вызывала желание обстричь всё к чёрту, но зато эта "мочалка" была мягкой и шелковистой. Некстати вспомнилась шерсть оборотней, которая на ощупь тоже мягонькая-мягонькая.  
\- Ты мне не хами, мелочь!  
\- А вы мозгами пользуйтесь, идиоты великовозрастные! - не выдержала она, вскочив и швырнув в голову оборотню расчёску. Предмет попал в цель и теперь собеседник - если эти крики можно назвать разговором - был на грани впадения в бешенство.

Немного отдышавшись и прижав руку к ране, Юунг продолжила:  
\- Если ранена буду я, то ничего страшного, - Музака открыл рот, зарычав, но его бесцеремонно заткнули:  
\- Молчать!  
От неожиданности он и правда замолчал. И сел на диван, внимая словам.  
\- А если вы выйдете из строя? Франкенштейн не может справиться со всем сразу, а остальные заняты уничтожением Кромбеля и его пешек. Я сомневаюсь, что спутники - единственная гадость, приготовленная этими шизиками. Так лучше останусь целой и здоровой я, или всё же вы?

Сильнейшие мира сего пристыжено молчали. В словах была логика и очень даже правильная, но...  
\- Можно было и не орать, - поморщился оборотень, откинувшись на спинку и сложив руки на груди.  
\- Первый начал! - чуть не кинулась душить заразу Юунг, но сдержала себя и устало осела на своё место.  
Часы тикали невероятно угнетающе и вскоре эту тишину разрезал вопрос:  
\- Как ты остановила две атаки?  
\- Взяла и остановила, - фыркнула девушка, поморщившись. Наглость, конечно, но сами виноваты! Думать надо было раньше, когда она была милой и покладистой...  
\- Ты не могла сама этого сделать. Сил не хватило бы, - на удивление длинно сказал Рейзел.  
\- Я их поглотила, - Юунг пожала плечами и наткнулась на два абсолютно одинаковых скептических взгляда. Возмутившись вселенной несправедливости, она пояснила:  
\- Мы это обсуждали, Рейзел-ним. Поглотить сильную атаку, а не отбить - чтобы восполнить запас ваших сил.  
Судя по абсолютному непонимаю в глазах... Юунг ужаснулась:  
\- Вы что, не помните? Мы даже потом тренировались...  
Музака фыркнул, услышав неприкрытое возмущение. Что можно взять с того, кто не мог нормально запомнить дорогу к дому, в котором жил несколько столетий?

Но мысль показалась оборотню интересной. Если простой - не посвятили Лорда в подробности - модифицированный человек смог поглотить такое колоссальное количество энергии и усвоить так, что её не разорвало... То что же сможет сделать Ноблесс?

Видимо, на его лицо отобразилось что-то тревожное, потому как Юунг опасливо отодвинулась, а Рейзел прикрыл глаза и со вздохом покачал головой. Мрак.  
\- Э-э?... - Музака удивлённо посмотрел на аккуратно отпрянувших собеседников. Девушка тихо засмеялась, взлохматив свои волосы. Пришлось встать с уютного места, дабы забрать расчёску и треснуть Лорда Оборотней по башке - чтоб не зазнавался.

Все испачканные в крови и пытающиеся хотя бы дышать без перебоев, они представляли не самую радостную картину. Вышедший к ним Тао только грустно смотрел на покоцаных напарников, прикидывая, что может для них сделать. Тишину разрезал скрип дверей и удивлённый возглас:  
\- Ого, открыто!  
Все присутствующие замерли, испуганно посмотрев на проход в гостиную. А подростки быстро зашли в дом и, увидев, что все - Юунг и Рей - на месте, присели на диван, напряжённо переглядываясь. Первым слово взял Ик-Хан, половину монолога которого Юунг прослушала из-за гудящей головы. Зато вопрос, который задал Шинву, она услышала на удивление отчётливо:  
\- Рей... ты ведь не человек?  
Как они не упали в обморок на месте - одному дьяволу известно - но Ноблесс, невзирая на шок и боль, всё же нашёл в себе силы тихо ответить:  
\- Простите, что соврал вам...

Ребята переглянулись, что-то обдумывая, а Юна просто улыбнулась и переспросила:  
\- Но мы же друзья, так ведь?  
Юунг тихо хмыкнула откинувшись на спинку дивана и начав заново дышать - она даже не заметила, как перестала дышать.  
Внимание моментально переключилось на неё, заставив девушку вздрогнуть и обхватить себя.  
\- А ты, Юунг, тоже..? - неуверенно спросила Суйи, не зная, как закончить вопрос.  
Модифицированная только пожала плечами.  
\- Нет, но я не обычный человек, хотя узнала об этом не так давно.  
\- А Тао? - тут же вскинулся Ик-Хан, смотря на хакера.  
Ноблесс спокойно ответил:  
\- Нет, он человек. А вот я - благородный.  
Музака не мог не влезть со своим комментарием:  
\- А я - оборотень.

Юунг фыркнула и осторожно отошла, чтобы спокойно связаться с Третим, который явно собирался её убивать.  
\- Ты в курсе, что у нас проблемы?  
Вместо приветствия Старейшина вывалил на неё очередную ужасную новость.  
Девушка обернулась на быстро печатающего что-то Тао и мысленно фыркнула:  
\- Уже знаю. Думаю, мне необходимо переодеться и поспешить за этими великовозрастными психами.  
Несколько секунд Третий молчал, а потом выдохнул:  
\- Удачи, - и отключился, занимаясь текущей проблемой.

Юунг мрачно покачала головой, осматривая еле живого Ноблесс и Лорда Оборотней, не сильно ему уступающего. Это будет сложно. Особенно если учесть, что по их души сейчас выслали бойцов - их ауру не скрыть ничем...

***

... - Бегите быстрее! - не выдержала девушка, крикнув прямо Лорду Оборотней в ухо. - Я их задержу!  
Мужчина от неожиданности остановился прямо за Юунг и обернулся на их противников. Кромбель послал-таки некоторых бойцов по их души, чтобы они помешали уничтожению спутников и - как теперь известно - ракет. И, как оборотень заметил, они были совсем не слабы - они могли задать трёпку главам кланов и обороням, да ещё и использовали кровавый камень...

Девушка схватила оборотня за ворот кофты и притянула его лицо к своему, выдыхая:  
\- Пошёл вон.  
Мужчина опешил настолько, что даже не ударил нахалку, а только зарычал на неё, за что схлопотал по голове и отпрянул - как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать прямой атаки. Девушка мысленно прокляла себя за хамство, но на длинные разговоры и просьбы и неё не было ни сил, ни времени...  
Юунг оттолкнулась от его груди и высоко подпрыгнула, переворачиваясь и в воздухе разрезая одного из роботов. Она обернулась и фыркнула, увидев озадаченное выражение мужчины.  
\- Я бы оставила вас тут, а сама пошла за Рейзелом, но я там просто умру на месте, - пояснила девушка, осматриваясь и ища затаившихся противников. Один из кинжалов пролетел возле уха Лорда, вонзившись в голову очередному роботу.  
Беловолосый усмехнулся и уточнил:  
\- Так, говоришь, поглотить энергию, а не отражать?  
Девушка неприлично рассмеялась и истерично спросила:  
\- До вас только дошло?! Как хорошо, что /ему/ это объяснили давно - было время осознать!  
Одного из подлетевших слишком близко противников просто разорвали плети из тёмной энергии. Алые глаза безумно сверкали, когда Юунг смотрела на Лорда и Ноблесс. Запустив пальцы в фиолетовые волосы и затянув резинку покрепче, девушка улыбнулась, поторапливая единственных возможных спасителей этой страны.  
\- Поспешите, - она махнула рукой и крикнула уже повернувшимся друзьям в спины:  
\- И помните, что если вы там погибните - я достану ваши души из самого Пекла, вырвав, если понадобится, из лап Владыки Царства Мёртвых!

Почему-то Музака даже не сомневался в словах девушки - ей, если что, поможет Франкенштейн, готовый ради своего Мастера на всё. Ноблесс грустно улыбнулся и рванул в ту сторону, куда должна была попасть ракета. Оборотень, замявшись буквально на секунду, кивнул девушке и поспешил за Рейзелом.  
Юунг сорвала с себя белую накидку, оставаясь в чёрной рубашке, и призвала оружие, окружая себя копьями, которые пронзали любого, кто рисковал подойти слишком близко. В голове раздался встревоженный голос Третьего:  
\- Юунг, ты цела?  
\- Целее некуда, - фыркнула девушка, разрубая очередного противника. Видимо они решили не качеством, так числом задавить - пока неудачно.

Банально отрубив голову последнему, Юунг вытерла кровь, текущую из разбитого носа, и подняла взгляд. От облегчения у неё подкосились колени и она бы обязательно упала, если бы не сила воли и понимание, что Рейзел так до конца и не понял, как поглощать энергию.  
Третий устало выдохнул.  
\- Ты же не полезешь туда?  
Ответом ему стало красноречивое молчание. Девушка молча подпрыгнула и ухватилась за оборотня, чтобы держаться в воздухе крепче.  
Музака скосил на неё глаза и фыркнул:  
\- Тут опасно, уходи.  
\- Везде опасно, - беззаботно пожала плечами Юунг, поворачивая голову к Рейзелу. Ноблесс выглядел удивительно мрачно для того, кто эмоции научился выражать совсем недавно.

\- Я надеюсь, вы поняли, что надо делать? - уточнила девушка, тряхнув растрепавшимися волосами.  
Парень промолчал.  
\- Если нет, то я могу просто передавать вам энергию, которую приму первая, - Юунг улыбнулась, осторожно переместившись к Ноблесс. Рейзел задумался на секунду, а потом осторожно кивнул, всё же уточняя:  
\- Это не опасно?  
\- Конечно нет! - Юунг нахмурилась, сложив руки на груди с видом оскорблённой невинности и поворачиваясь к Лорду Обротней, который напряжённо вглядывался вдаль, стараясь рассмотреть летящую на них угрозу.

Мужчина трансформировался и с рыком сказал:  
\- Уже близко.  
Девушка осторожно взяла Ноблесс за запястье, выставляя свободную руку в направлении приближающейся боеголовки. Ожидать её приближения и взрыва она не собиралась.  
Глаза ярко засияли, кожа будто засветилась изнутри, создавая блики на израненом лице сильнейшего мира сего.

Постепенно свет перешёл к Рейзелу, тут же угасая, словно это был фонарь, которым светили в бездну. Музака переводил взгляд с девушки на приближающуюся ракету. Он больше не чувствовал той угрозы - взрывной мощи в боеголовке явно поубавилось, но взрыв всё равно будет. Юунг стиснула зубы, закашлявшись. Изо рта хлынула кровь, заставляя Ноблесс испуганно распахнуть глаза и попытаться выдернуть руку. Запястье сжали ещё сильнее - прямо до боли - а потом, когда ракета приблизилась на достаточное расстояние, девушка засветилась с новой силой.

В последний момент Музака разрубил боеголовку, всё же отражая остатки энергии.  
Юунг пошатнулась и, закрыв глаза, камнем рухнула вниз. Ноблесс едва успел перехватить потерявшую сознание девушку у водной глади, предотвращая удар. Кожа модифицированной - хотя она по силе уже сравнялась с главами кланов, так что могла вполне зваться ноблесс - побледнела до синевы и остыла до критичной температуры, как он помнил. Оборотень осмотрел выглядящего /живым/ Рейзела и констатировал:  
\- Получилось.  
Парень едва заметно кивнул, осматриваясь в поисках стороны, откуда они пришли - озвучивать очевидное не было времени. Он и так чувствовал, что силы к нему вернулись если не полностью - то больше чем на половину точно.

Наблюдавший за всем со спутников Тао тихо подсказал:  
\- Вам направо, если хотите ей помочь. Не так далеко отсюда есть лаборатория, где сидит Третий - он вам поможет...  
Ноблесс молча рванул в указанную сторону, пытаясь отыскать намёки на вход в явно очень секретную лабораторию. На встречу им выбежал взволнованный старейшина, которого успел предупредить Тао. Беловолосый побледнел и буквально вырвал девушку из рук Рейзела, тут же унося в лабораторию и подключая к приборам жизнеобеспечения. Умереть-то она может и не умрёт, но вот рада точно не будет, если какой-то из органов откажет. Если она вообще очнётся в скором времени, а не впадёт в восстанавливающий сон...

Музака пожал плечами и последовал за молчаливым Рейзелом в помещение. Им всем стоит отдохнуть, а вот с последствиями можно будет разобраться потом - все живы, относительно целы, и значит они наконец-то могут позволить себе отдохнуть или зажить спокойной жизнью.

Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел заслуживает этого, как никто другой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закончила эту работу. У меня всё не выходило сесть и написать эту заключительную часть, но вот я пересилила себя, перечитала манхву - и за одну ночь накатала это. Думаю, я ещё напишу несколько бонусных частей (повседневные истории, ответы на вопросы и всякое такое), но сама работа завершена. 
> 
> Это самый большой и самый длинный мой фанфик, на который ушло много нервов и сил. И да, как думаете: стоит писать все бонусы тут, или сделать отдельную работу под них? Потому что я подумываю наисать парочку кроссоверов, а сделать это тут будет не так удобно...  
> Всем спасибо за внимание, не забывайте меня!


	44. Бонус с вопросами

Вопрос к Юунг.  
"А ты боишься темноты и того, что может на тебя там напасть? Монстров, например?"

\- ПФ! - Юунг фыркнула и пошла вниз по лестнице. Зайдя в гостиную, она сообщила:  
\- Я сама монстр! Но я, пожалуй, посижу тут пятнадцать минут в полной темноте. Для доказательства.  
Девушка выключила везде свет и села на диван, закинув ногу на ногу.

*Тем временем где-то на втором этаже*

\- Раэль? - шёпотом позвал Тао и, услышав шум, тут же утщил обоих братьев в комнату.   
\- Чего тебе? - недовольно спросил Кертье-младший, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Дело есть, - улыбнувшись, сообщил хакер и заговорчески зашептал:  
\- Проверка! Нужно незаметно подкрасться к Юунг в полной темноте и тронуть её со спины за плечо.  
\- И в чём смысл? - фыркнул блондин.  
\- Нужно узнать, как она отреагирует. Это очень важная проверка, - серьёзно кивнул Тао и едва удержался от смеха, замаскировав его под кашель.  
\- Очень важная? - уточнил молчавший до этого Раджак.  
\- Очень, - подтвердил хакер, не внимая голосу разума в лице побледневших и пытающихся пнуть его Такео и М-21.  
\- Тогда пойду я, - вызвался Кертье-старший, надевая свой шарф.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Тао и выдал ценные указания:  
\- Она сидит на диване и прислушивается ко всему. Нужно быть очень осторожным!  
\- ... - блондин молча кивнул и выскользнул из комнаты, растворившись в темноте.

Тао затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Такео устало провёл ладонью по лицу.  
\- А если она испугается?  
\- Она-то? - фыркнул Тао, включая трансляцию с камеры.  
\- Она будет мстить, - вздрогнул М-21, вспомнив месть за испорченный шампунь.   
Юунг тогда подлила ему краску в его шампунь, и он неделю ходил с синей шевелюрой, из-за того, что использовал всё её средство по уходу за волосами...

***

Юунг сидела и смотрела в потолок. Ещё пять минут. По ногам неожиданно прошёлся лёгкий ветерок и девушка внимательно посмотрела на приоткрытое окно.  
Внезапно она что-то почувствовала, но плюнула на это и продолжила пялиться в потолок. Удивительно интересное занятие. А около люстры, вроде, остался след от омелы с рождества... Да, знатно они тогда повеселились. Юна ещё долго не могла отойти от того, что Юунг такая бесцеремонная.

Предаваясь воспоминаниям, девушка не заметила появления постороннего в комнате. Раджак молча взял Юунг за плечо, как и требовалось, но неожиданно почувствовал, что летит.  
И приземлился он аккурат на стеклянный столик, разбив его вдребезги. Над ноблесс нависла Юунг, зафиксировав его руки на полу над головой и приставив к горлу моментально материализовавшийся кинжал.

Включился свет. Юунг проморгалась и ясно увидела, кого она прижала к полу. Вскочив, она подала парню руку и спросила:  
\- А что тут происходит?  
Её тон не понравился никому. Тао скрылся за Такео, Раджак сделал пару шагов назад - к двери.  
\- Это была важная проверка. Необходимо было узнать, как ты отреагируешь, если тебя тронуть за плечо в тишине и темноте, - ответил бесхитростный Ноблесс.   
\- Чья это идея? - Юунг очень нехорошо прищурилась.  
\- Тао, - кивнул на хакера Раджак.

Упомянутый вздрогнул и пулей унёсся к себе в комнату, заперевшись на десять замков.  
Юунг фыркнула и крикнула ему вслед:  
\- Тао, я знаю где ты работаешь, ешь, и у меня есть ключи от твоей комнаты!  
Где-то со второго этажа послышался жалобный вой.  
Юунг, крутя ключи на пальце, направилась в ванную, кинув напоследок:  
\- Объяснять Франкенштейну будете сами.  
Где-то у неё была ещё жёлтая краска для волос...

\- Что случилось с моим домом?! - Франкенштейн уронил пакеты с едой, едва зайдя в гостиную.  
Все быстро исчезли, оставив Раджака объясняться...

Итог:  
Бояться нужно не монстров в темноте, нет. Юунг в темноте - куда страшнее...

***  
От Paula Dark  
Вопрос к Юунг:   
"Ты жизнерадостная девушка. Любишь ли ты вечеринки, с музыкой, алкоголем, и всем таким? И не думала ли ты замутить что-то такое в доме Франкенштейна со всеми его временными и постоянными жильцами?"

Юунг слегка зависла, а потом нервно рассмеялась.  
\- Если я такое устрою дома у Франкенштейна, то он меня убьет, а пепел развеет по ветру... Хотя так-то дискотеки я люблю. Но у меня плохая наследственность, если говорить про алкоголь. И была одна нехорошая история...

***

... - Юунг, айда с нами! - Шинву закинул руку девушке на плечо и навалился на неё своим весом.  
\- Куда? - уточнила брюнетка, убрав от своего лица ладонь друга.  
\- На вечеринку! Знакомый устраивает, и сказал, чтобы я пригласил тебя, - бесхитростно выдал Шинву.  
\- Это, случаем, не тот...? - Юунг передёрнуло. Ну почему к ней вечно лезут всякие моральные уроды? Ещё есть вопрос, почему они знакомы с Шинву - но это уже другое дело.  
\- Ну, он там будет, - стушевался рыжик. - Но там будет весело!  
Девушка задумалась, а потом тряхнула головой и улыбнулась:  
\- Не думаю, что он рискнёт ко мне лезть во второй раз. И развеяться нужно... Хорошо, я в деле!  
Шинву радостно хлопнул в ладоши и обозначил:  
\- Тогда я заскочу за тобой в восемь. До встречи!  
\- До встречи, - кивнула Юунг и направилась домой.

Дома она попросила Тао:  
\- Передай остальным, что я приду поздно.  
\- А что случилось? - хакер даже оторвался от компьютера.  
\- Меня на вечеринку пригласили, - пожала плечами девушка и легко взбежала по ступенькам. 

Через пол часа она была готова и поправляла макияж у зеркала в коридоре. Такео - как раз вышедший из комнаты, чтобы попить воды - удивился и спросил:  
\- Ты куда?   
Юунг посмотрела на него взглядом, аля, "Куда я могу пойти на ночь глядя с макияжем и без оружия? На охоту?".  
\- На вечеринку, - всё же ответила девушка и подошла к двери, чтобы посмотреть по камерам, как далеко Шинву.   
\- Откуда тебя забрать? - возник из ниоткуда Тао и Юунг шарахнулась в сторону, схватившись за сердце.   
\- Из морга! - возмутилась брюнетка, пытаясь отдышаться. - Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, монстр Франкенштейна!  
\- Кто?! - удивился упомянутый, входя в гостиную. - Кстати, куда ты собралась, Юунг? 

Юунг треснула себя по лбу и взялась за ручку двери.  
\- Повторяю в последний раз: я на вечеринку. Буду поздно, вернусь тихо. Наверное... - она открыла дверь и столкнулась с М-21, который возвращался с дежурства.  
\- О, Юунг, ты куда? - удивился охранник, увидев девушку.  
Юунг взвыла и, оттолкнув сероволосого с прохода, от души хлопнула дверью.  
-... Что это с ней?  
\- Да так, ничего, - заржал Тао и пояснил:  
\- Она на вечеринку. Придёт поздно.  
\- А, понятно, - кивнул М-21 и направился к себе в комнату...

***

... - О Господи, Юунг, ну как так-то?! - уже в который раз риторически вопрошал Франкенштейн, подписывая очередные бумаги.   
Юунг сложила руки на груди и отвернула голову, закинув ногу на ногу. Посмотрев в противоположный угол камеры в полицейском участке, она фыркнула и спросила:  
\- Ну как, уже пожалели о своём решении?  
\- Да как ты... - возмутился один бандит и на него тут же шикнули остальные.  
Девушка пристально посмотрела на отодвинувшуюся ещё немного компанию и напомнила:  
\- Двести отжиманий, парни. Они вас ждут.  
\- С чего ты взяла, что мы будем это делать? - изумился её наглости один блондин. Ему тут же что-то зашептали на ухо его приятели. По мере поступления информации он бледнел, потом серел, а потом вообще позеленел немного  
Юунг фыркнула и ещё раз напомнила:  
\- Двести отжиманий. Не думайте, что можете цепляться к ребятам из школы Е-Ран безнаказанно.  
Бандиты тяжело вздохнули, но полезли выполнять задание - а точнее, требование. 

Франкенштейн устало посмотрел на девушку и спросил:  
\- Ну я понимаю - Шинву. Но ты? Ты-то как ввязалась в эти разборки?!  
\- Они первые начали. Если им можно нападать на девушек среди ночи, то почему мне нельзя нападать на парней? Тем более, я обещала провести своих знакомых домой в целости и сохранности, - Юунг пожала плечами и повернулась обратно к банде:  
\- Не отвлекайтесь.  
\- Но ты отправила их в больницу! - возмутился Франкенштейн, махнув рукой, чтобы камеру открыли.  
\- Я действовала в рамках возможностей обычного человека. И мои способности тут не при чём, - отмахнулась девушка и, потянувшись, вышла из камеры. - Кстати, все живы?  
\- Слава богу, да, - язвительно ответил директор. - Хотя моё сердце может и не выдержать этой беготни по полицейским участкам.  
\- Не бойся, Шеф, ты хотя бы не настолько старый, как Музакка. Сколько там тебе? Где-то тысяча при плохом освещении...  
Франкенштейн зарычал и слишком сильно хлопнул дверью машины. 

Уже когда они почти подъехали к дому, Юунг предупредила:  
\- Кстати, не советую ложиться спать в ближайший час. Шинву пошёл провожать вторую компанию...  
Ответом ей был горестный рык, в котором девушка различила:  
\- Да за что мне это?...  
\- За все грехи и за то, что вы не объяснили Рейзелу, что такое кнопка в своих инструкциях, - любезно подсказала Юунг и выскочила из машины раньше, чем её успело шандарахнуть тёмной энергией.   
Заглянув в окно, она дополнила:  
\- И ещё за то, что не отключили каналы для взрослых. Серьёзно, мне было очень неловко, когда я встала попить воды ночью и застала Рейзела за просмотром /этого/ - из-за того, что он не смог переключить канал, я так подозреваю. Кстати, он хоть знает, как это происходит?...  
Франкенштейн упал головой на руль, нещадно краснея. Раздался громкий гудок. Юунг шикнула на него и предупредила:  
\- Советую не затягивать с пояснениями. Всё-таки, третья тысяча лет пошла уже... Может быть поздно.  
Юунг пакостно захихикала, мол, понимай эту фразу, как знаешь. 

В ответ Франкенштейн покраснел ещё сильнее - скорее всего, уже от гнева - и послал в Юунг молнию. Девушка увернулась и, усмехнувшись, помахала рукой:  
\- Я про то, как переключать каналы. А вы о чём подумали? Хотя и про это тоже стоит рассказать в ближайшее время... Доброй ночи, Шеф. Я пойду домой, прослежу за тем, чтобы по телевизору ночью шли только фильмы про мир животных. Или мультики...  
Директор придал ей ускорения, выпустив сноп стрел из тёмной энергии, и Юунг пулей пронеслась по тропинке до дома...

***

... - Господи, как мне плохо... - простонала Юунг, лёжа на диване.  
\- Конечно, тебе будет плохо! - возмутился Тао, пытаясь скрыть волнение. - Я слышал ваш с Шефом диалог вчера ночью! Как он тебя на месте не убил-то?!  
\- Не так громко... - попросила девушка, прикладывая холодную банку газировки ко лбу.  
\- Я говорю, - уже тише продолжил хакер. - Как ты ему смогла это в лицо сказать?!  
\- Сказала, и сказала, - поморщилась Юунг, чуть приподнимаясь на локтях. - Слушай, Тао, будь другом...  
\- Да? - живо спросил парень.  
\- Помолчи часика два и дай мне спокойно прогнать похмелье. То, что я вчера не выглядела пьяной и не творила всякую ерунду, ещё не говорит о том, что я не была пьяной. Такая уж у меня наследственность: могу пить сколько влезет и максимум начну говорить чуть больше, чем обычно. Но на следующее утро я буду умирать. Так что будь хорошим хакером и иди копаться в программах, а не в моих мозгах...

Тао фыркнул, но послушно смылся из гостиной, оставив Юунг страдать в одиночестве. Завернув за угол, он беззвучно засмеялся и тихо спросил у М-21:  
\- Всё ещё хочешь к ней идти? Она сейчас хуже Шефа в плохом настроении...

В стенку влетела подушка, из которой вылетела тучка пыли.  
\- Я всё слышу, Тао! - возмутилась Юунг и тут же едва слышно застонала от головной боли.

Да, похмелье - зло...


	45. Бонус с вопросами - 2

От Лера-няшка

Вопрос к Франкенштейну:   
"Когда вы объясните своим домочадцам, что нужно предупреждать куда они уходят и зачем?"

Юунг засмеялась и кинула взгляд на Франкенштейна. На лице того расползался оскал. Девушка замолчала и отодвинулась чуть дальше от Шефа.  
\- Вообще-то, мы как раз ждём Рейзела и остальных. Они опять куда-то смылись, а нам не сказали, - пояснила Юунг.  
Аура вокруг Франкенштейна потемнела на пару тонов и немного сгустилась. 

Послышался звук открывающейся двери, и вся пропавшая компания ввалилась в коридор, стараясь не шуметь. Получилось у них плохо. 

Когда Тао и Такео скользнули в гостиную, их окатило сильной жаждой убийства. Учёный улыбнулся совсем нехорошо и спросил:  
\- И где это вы были?  
Вперёд вытолкнули Тао. Хакер неловко улыбнулся и почесал затылок.  
\- Ну, мы...  
\- Ходили в компьютерный клуб! - выдал Такео. М-21 чуть побледнел и сделал шаг назад, оказываясь за плечом Рейзела. Ответом ему стал смеющийся взгляд Юунг.   
\- А предупредить? - спросил блондин и вдохнул побольше воздуха для тирады.  
\- Вы, безответственные...   
Работники службы безопасности выглядели как котята, представшие перед карающим веником. Юунг представила себе это сравнение в исполнении действующих лиц и беззвучно засмеялась, изо всех сил зажимая себе рот.  
Рейзел посмотрел на неё и чуть улыбнулся.   
\- ...Ну я же не много прошу! Только тишину и постоянство! - продолжал разоряться Франкенштейн, ходя туда-сюда по гостиной.  
\- Как на кладбище, - любезно сравнила девушка для примера, наслаждаясь видом побледневших напарников.  
\- Да! - подтвердил мужчина, а после до него дошло, с чем он согласился. - Наверное, - быстро добавил Шеф, пытаясь исправить положение. Не помогло.  
Напарники быстро закивали и согласились.

\- Не беспокойтесь, Шеф, - оскалился Тао. - Мы больше так не будем.  
\- Очень надеюсь, - недовольно сказал Франкенштейн. - Иначе...  
Что "Иначе" он сказать не успел, потому что напарники быстро умотали наверх. Видимо, они вспомнили, как мыли женские туалеты и раздевалки...

Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к Рейзелу:  
\- Мастер...  
\- Франкенштейн, не стоит так переживать. С ними всё будет в порядке, - невозмутимо сказал Ноблесс, делая осторожный глоток чая.  
Учёный не нашёл, что возразить, и сел рядом с Юунг, увлечённо рассказывающей Рейзелу о какой-то новой компьютерной игре.  
\- Видимо, они никогда не будут приходить вовремя, - пожаловался куда-то в пространство Франкенштейн и пошёл к себе в лабораторию. Нужно закончить формулу рамена...

***

Еще один Вопрос к Франкенштейну от Лера-няшка:   
"Возможно ли отучить Тао брать все деньги, которые он найдёт?"

Франкенштейн нахмурился, вспомнив эту нехорошую историю.  
\- Возможно. И не только деньги, - Юунг очень нехорошо оскалилась и пояснила:  
\- Он забрал моё печенье, коллекцию монеток и телефон испортил!...  
\- Я извинился! - возмутился Тао откуда-то из своей комнаты.  
\- А ты бы молчал, клептоман! - крикнула Юунг и нахмурилась для вида.  
М-21 тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Такео, пытающегося расчесать волосы.  
\- Как думаешь, это надолго? - спросил он у снайпера.  
\- Не знаю... - чуть погодя ответил Такео, поворачиваясь к надувшейся Юунг.

Франкенштейн стал вспоминать, что привело к этому.

***

... В гостиной повисла тишина.   
Тао удивлённо посмотрел на присутствующих и вытер руки салфеткой.  
\- А что случилось?  
Вокруг Франкенштейна появилась тёмная аура. Юунг вздрогнула и кинула взгляд на Рейзела, недоумённо смотрящего на опустевшую тарелку, на которой совсем недавно было печенье.  
\- Тао... - буквально прошипел директор и указал на дверь. - Выйди на минутку.  
Хакер пожал плечами и, весело насвистывая, выскользнул из гостиной.

Юунг тут же переложила нетронутое печенье из своей тарелки в тарелку Рейзела. За что получила благодарный кивок.  
\- С этим надо что-то делать... - уронил голову в ладони Франкенштейн.  
\- Может, капитально?..  
\- Нет, - покачал головой блондин и предложил:  
\- Может, ввести наказание?  
\- А толку-то? - скептически спросила Юунг и представила Тао, пытающегося отжаться. - У меня есть идея...  
Девушка кратко изложила мысль и осмотрела присутствующих. 

Франкенштейн кое-что уточнил и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Кто "За"?  
Подняли руки все, кроме Рейзела. Тот задумчиво посмотрел на печенье, и Юунг тут же положила ему ещё одно - которое тоже взяла себе.  
\- И так, единогласно, - оскалился Франкенштейн и позвал:  
\- Всё, Тао!   
Хакер не откликнулся и все, переглянувшись, просто пошли по комнатам...

***

...- Ай! - Тао одёрнул руку и прижал к себе. Его только что здорово ударило тёмной энергией. Парень посмотрел на деньги и пожал плечами, хмурясь. Это уже пятый раз за два дня. Слишком много, чтобы быть совпадением...

Хакер кинул взгляд на стол и улыбнулся. Протянув руку, он цапнул телефон и включил его. Высветилась панель для ввода пароля. Тао увлёкся расшифровкой и не заметил вошедшую Юунг. 

Очнулся он только тогда, когда на него упала тень - от того, кто стоит у него за спиной - и раздался громкий хруст.  
Тао вздрогнул и с опаской обернулся. Юунг откровенно угрожающе ухмыльнулась и хрустнула пальцами другой руки.  
\- И что это ты делаешь с моим телефоном?...  
Хакер неловко улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Но у тебя же всё равно ничего такого там нет, да?   
Юунг покраснела к удивлению парня и потянулась за телефоном. В этот момент смартфон пиликнул и разблокировался. Тао дёрнул рукой и случайно нажал на иконку галереи. 

Юунг побледнела и дёрнулась вперёд, чтобы выхватить телефон, но Тао ловко отскочил и пролистнул несколько фото.   
\- Ого, Юунг, не думал, что ты таким занимаешься!   
Девушка опять дико покраснела и кинулась на хакера.  
\- Это была идея Шинву! Я единственная была согласна заняться косплеем!  
\- Да-да, - ухмыльнулся Тао и отпрыгнул назад, оказываясь за диваном. Он поднял руку с телефоном и предложил:  
\- А попробуй забрать.  
Он не учел только то, что Юунг всего на пол головы ниже него, да и прыгает отлично... Девушка прыгнула и случайно толкнула парня. Телефон выскользнул из рук и по красивой дуге угодил прямо в кувшин с водой. 

Напарники замерли. Юунг тихо всхлипнула. Тао побледнел и пробормотал:  
\- Я не хотел...  
\- Поздно! - возмутилась девушка. - Как мне его починить?! Там же вся информация!...  
Тао вздрогнул и предложил:  
\- Может, я починю?  
\- А потом опять что-то испортишь? Нет, друг мой, лучше пообещай больше не трогать чужие вещи. Мало ли чью ты вещь сломаешь...  
Хакер попробовал возразить, но Юунг ещё раз всхлипнула и на её глазах появились слёзы. Парень вздрогнул и пообещал больше так не делать.

Когда Тао свалил в комнату, Юунг выскользнула на кухню и включила свет.  
Ни намёка на слёзы. Актриса!  
\- Дело в шляпе, Господа!...

***

Вопрос к Юунг:  
"Как вы отвязались от продавцов всякой фигни и свидетелей Иеговы?"

\- О, это каждый раз цирк! - улыбнулась Юунг, как довольный кот. - Споры, кто открывает дверь, а потом всякая мистическая фигнь. В последний раз была моя очередь...

***

\- А вы хотите поговорить о боге? - спросил высокий парень, когда Юунг открыла ему дверь.  
\- С радостью, - улыбнулась девушка и открыла дверь пошире, показывая свои перепачканные в чём-то красном руки и белый фартук. - Вы проходите-проходите...  
Парень вошёл и оценивающе оглянулся.  
\- А вы, простите, кем работаете?  
\- Маньяком, - чуть оскалилась в шутку Юунг, проводя гостя в гостиную. Усадив парня на диван, она выдала:  
\- А вообще, я ещё учусь. Это дом нашего директора. Тут живём мы и несколько работников службы безопасности...  
Парень занервничал. С кухни послышался звон разбитой посуды, а потом и тихие ругательства.  
Девушку перекосило и она, чуть нахмурившись, сказала:  
\- Извините, я отойду на пару минут...  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулся блондин, уже прикидывая прибыль с этой доверчивой девчонки.

Юунг обернулась и крикнула, подходя к кухне:  
\- ТАО, Я КЛЯНУСЬ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТРОНУЛ МЯСО И МОИ НОЖИ, Я ТЕБЯ САМОГО НА ФАРШ РАЗДЕЛАЮ!   
Кто-то испуганно икнул. Раздался жуткий грохот, а потом всё затихло. Через пару минут Юунг выползла обратно в гостиную. На её белом фартуке ярко выделялись свежие брызги крови. Парень побледнел. Девушка неловко улыбнулась и спросила:  
\- Вам нехорошо? Может, водички?  
Она протянула руку, чтобы потрепать парня по плечу, но тот отшатнулся и резко встал.  
\- Нет, простите. Ме уже пора идти...  
Блондин стал бочком пробираться к входной двери. Оттуда как раз донёсся звук поворота замка, и парень столкнулся в проходе с незнакомым мужчиной.  
\- Юунг, у нас гости? - спросил М-21, осматривая побледневшего ещё больше блондина.  
\- Он уже уходит, - беспечно махнула рукой девушка и пара капель крови попали на парня. - Ой, простите...

Блондин по привычке слизнул жидкость и, посерев, со скоростью света умотал из дома.

Юунг хмыкнула и констатировала:  
\- Спёкся. Ладно, идём на кухню - там Тао миску мяса сырого уронил, а вытереть не успели... Кстати, он угробил последнее мясо, поэтому на ужин у вас опять просто рамен...  
\- Тао! - рыкнул оборотень и поспешил на кухню, чтобы разобраться с убийцей продуктов.

Юунг вспомнила, зачем вообще приходил парень и оскалилась:  
\- Так. От этих фанатиков избавились. Остались продавцы косметики...


	46. Бонус. День /смерти/ святого Валентина

Юунг лежала на диване лицом вниз, придавив голову сверху подушкой. Дышать было трудно, но она была готова на всё, лишь бы не слушать бред, вылетающий изо рта Тао.

Хакер не обращал внимания на девушку, иногда, впрочем, кидая в неё что-то, чтобы удостовериться, что она жива. К концу его речи вокруг Юунг образовался небольшой круг из отскочивших конфет. М-21 посмотрел на это и дал Тао подзатыльник.  
\- За что?!   
Парень обиженно насупился и провёл ладонью по затылку.   
\- Сам это убирать будешь, - указав на конфеты, сообщил оборотень. И, немного подумав, наклонился, чтобы потрясти Юунг за плечо.  
Девушка тут же убрала подушку - прицельно кинув её в надоедливого хакера - и села ровно, смотря на присутствующих. 

Франкенштейн сидел, опустив лицо в ладони, и старался не смотреть на Рейзела. Ноблесс ничем не выдавал свою реакцию на лекцию, посвящённую дню Святого Валентина. Регис смотрел перед собой, не реагируя ни на что. Если приглядеться, можно было рассмотреть надпись "error" у него в глазах. Сейра почти незаметно покраснела, очевидно, вспомнив Шинву. Оборотни не знали, куда смотреть, и уткнулись в свой чай.   
Да, для просвещения в человеческих традициях зал лаборатории ещё не использовали...

Юунг тяжело вздохнула и добавила:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что этот придурок вам сообщил, но четырнадцатое февраля изначально было днём смерти святого Валентина. Так что я с чистой совестью не буду никому ничего дарить, у меня траур...  
Она важно кивнула и встала на ноги, тут же делая шаг. Никто не успел понять, как, но через секунду девушка полетела на пол. Лёжа на спине в форме звезды, она прошипела:  
\- Тао...   
Карамельки до добра не доводят, особенно на полу.   
Хакер, только услышав своё имя, тут же сорвался с места и побежал к себе в комнату.

Юунг осталась лежать и мрачно смотрела в потолок, пока ей не протянули руку, чтобы помочь встать. Девушка поднялась и благодарно кивнула Третьему. Старейшина пожал плечами, мол, ничего, и сел на место, что-то записывая в блокноте.  
Подготовка к четырнадцатому февраля шла полным ходом. Особенно моральная...

***

Утром четырнадцатого, часов в пять, у Юунг зазвонил телефон. Противно так зазвонил, громко. Песней "Доктор Суицид*" во всю мощь динамиков.

Девушка села на кровати. Волосы потрясающе изображали гнездо и завешивали лицо. Протянув руку к телефону, она схватила несчастный аппарат и, даже не посмотрев на определитель, прохрипела:  
\- Бюро быстрой и лёгкой смерти. Слушаю...  
Собеседник на том конце провода чем-то подавился.

\- Эм... Это Ту Юунг? - парень явно разнервничался, подумав, что попал не туда.   
\- Да, это я. И если вы прямо сейчас не скажете, что вам от меня надо в... - девушка кинула взгляд на часы. - ... пять утра, то я вас задушу.  
Собеседник испуганно пискнул:  
\- Вам просили передать цветы, но домофон отключён, поэтому мы звоним!  
Юунг тяжело вздохнула. Подумала секунду - и вздохнула уже в трубку.  
\- Подождите немного, я сейчас выйду...

Вскочив с кровати, она наклонилась и завязала волосы в высокий, немного растрёпаный хвост. Осмотрев себя, она кивнула и поспешила вниз, чтобы забрать веник и сжечь его в ритуальном огне при отправителе (когда найдёт его).

Курьер у ворот явно не знал, куда деть взгляд, пока Юунг расписывалась о получении. Огромная футболка сползла, поэтому девушка немного повела плечом, чтобы вернуть всё, как было, но не вышло - и она сползла ещё ниже. Задержав дыхание и выдохнув ругательства сквозь зубы, она схватила огромный - дорогой - букет роз и захлопнула дверь перед лицом доставщика. 

Стараясь не дышать - аллергия может убить её раньше союза - девушка поспешила в дом. Кинув цветы на стол в гостиной, Юунг пошла в лабораторию, прекрасно зная, что Франкенштейн там ещё с вечера. Готовит подарок, достойный Рейзела...

Распахнув двери, она заявила:  
\- Дай мне таблетки от аллергии, иначе я умру прямо тут через десять минут!  
Франкенштейн от обернулся к ней и посмотрел сквозь очки и мешки под глазами на её запоздалую реакцию.   
Порывшись в ящике с обычными лекарствами, он кинул ей коробку и устало посоветовал:  
\- Выпей десяток. Хуже не будет...  
Юунг пожала плечами и кинула горсть таблеток в рот. Красная кожа рук не приходила в норму, но с её регенерацией лицо уже не опухало. Глаза слезились и девушка вытерла их краем футболки.

Поблагодарив шефа за "спасение", Юунг поспешила в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя... розы. День обещает быть опасным.

***

К тому моменту, как все проснулись и спустились вниз, Юунг уже одела чёрную медицинскую маску - на белую не было настроения - и приготовила длинные перчатки.  
М-21 осторожно спросил, смотря то на девушку, то на букет:  
\- Это химическое оружие?  
\- Это моя погибель, - мрачно выдала Юунг и громко объявила:  
\- Моя аллергия даёт мне право убить каждого, кто даст мне букет. Так что я бы хотела узнать... Кто это прислал?  
Тао выпрыгнул вперёд и пошарил рукой в бутонах.   
\- Эй, да тут же записка!  
\- Мне было как-то не до неё, - она скривилась и осторожно взяла бумажку. - Спасибо за спасение. Третий.

Повисла гробовая тишина.   
\- Ясно. Убью, - спокойно констатировала Юунг, смяв записку в кулаке.  
Регис вздрогнул. Модифицированные почувствовали, как по коже ползут мурашки. Тао едва слышно прошептал:  
\- Мир праху твоему, старейшина...

***

\- Сейра, Регис!  
На подходе к школе ноблесс встретили Шинву и Ик-Хан. Парни переглянулись и, кивнув, повернулись к Сейре, протягивая руки. Девушка чуть отшатнулась. На бледном и вечно спокойном лице расползался румянец.   
Юунг тихо фыркнула, отходя подальше от цветов и конфет.

Регис с интересом посмотрел на это действо, вглядываясь в подарки. Найдя сходство, он обернулся к отошедшей от греха подальше девушке.  
\- Эй, это случаем не те цветы, от которых у тебя... как её... аллегрия?  
\- Аллергия, - мрачно поправила Юунг и громко чихнула. Натянув капюшон толстовки пониже, она кивнула:  
\- Они. Ненавижу.  
В голосе отчётливо чувствовалась жажда убийства.

Внезапно рядом с местом где они остановились - прямо напротив ворот школы - затормозила чёрная машина.  
Со стороны водителя открылась дверь и из неё вылез Третий. Одетый в обычную повседневную одежду он выглядел бы мило, если бы не огромный букет роз в руке. Юунг попятилась. Её друзья переглянулись и вопросительно посмотрели на девушку. Та махнула рукой и ребята пожали плечами, направляясь в школу. 

Старейшина подошёл к Юунг и остановился на расстоянии двух шагов от неё.   
Третий замялся, не зная, что делать. Он вытянул букет перед собой, угодив бутонами прямо в лицо девушки. Она зашипела и вырвала цветы, швырнув их на землю.

Атмосфера повисла гнетущая. Ворота школы медленно захлопнулись, раздался звонок. Юунг удивлённо посмотрела на телефон и вздохнула. Маска скрывала выражение лица, но было ясно, что хорошего настроения не было.

Топнув ногой, она сложила руки на груди и спокойно возмутилась:  
\- Ты меня чуть не убил.  
\- Я?! - испугался парень, переводя взгляд с букета на Юунг.  
\- Ты, - фыркнула девушка, пнув цветы подальше от себя. - У меня аллергия на розы. Довольно сильная, если что.   
Она посмотрела на напуганного Третьего и улыбнулась, спустив маску.  
\- И раз уж я опоздала в школу, мы можем поехать в лабораторию, поэкспериментировать, пока никого нет.  
Парень кивнул и открыл дверь машины.   
Юунг села и незаметно почесала красную кожу рук, тут же натягивая рукава пониже. Можно и потерпеть немного...

***

Вечером дома Франкенштейн сидел на диване, пытаясь малодушно слиться с интерьером. Перед всеми на столе были несколько кучек со сладостями, которые получили модифицированные и ноблесс. Больше всего конфет перепало Рейзелу и Сейре. Дальше шла отсутствующая Юунг, которой "просили передать", и трио ГМО. Регис обиженно сопел, стараясь не смотреть на сладости, и то и дело бросал взгляд на валентинки, которые дали ему друзья. Чисто за компанию.

Франкенштейн пытался возмутиться такому количеству бумаги и сладкого, но Рейзел просто посмотрел на него и тот тут же заткнулся, смирившись с творящимся беспределом. Сейра не выпускала из рук валентинку, которую ей утром вручил Шинву, а ГМО подначивали друг друга, считая подарки.

Хоть в выражении лица ноблесс ничего не изменилось, всем показалось, что он выглядел, как щеночек, которого погладили и одарили вкусняшкой. Франкенштейн был в ужасе.


End file.
